Its Always Been You
by Rontora
Summary: Sam Evans is on his Mothers hit list as the next in the family to get married, and though she says she has the perfect woman for him, he won't budge on his single status. Who will win in this battle for Sam's heart him or his mother. This is a Samcedes story. Loosely based of of "Dreaming of You" a romance novel.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is my new story and it is Samcedes but there are some new faces so I wanted to let you know about the FC. I am so glad you guys loved the other one and you will love this too. Here are the characters I added.

* * *

Simon Evans is Hunter Parrish

Stacy Evans is Dove Cameron

Stevie Evans is Austin Butler

Dwight Evans is Neal McDonough

Mary Evans is Michelle Pfeiffer

Cameron Jones - Michael B. Jordan

Duncan Jones - Malcolm Jamal Warner

I hope you enjoy and stay blessed! Don't forget to review.

* * *

Sam Evans had defied the odds and beaten speculations. He had accomplished what his older brother had failed to do… remain single despite the fact that he was next on his mother's hit list. It had been five months since Simon said I Do to the love of his life that his own mother had found for him, and yet to the surprise of Sam's siblings and many of the people around the town of Nashville, Sam remained in his very humbled opinion blessedly single. To top things off, The Horseshoe restaurant, his pride and joy, was thriving, and tonight with the host of family and friends and some of the most beautiful women in the country, he was out to have a great time and celebrate in style.

Life was oh so good.

That many of the eligible women and his mother had joined him in the ballroom of the Casa de Serenidad Hotel in downtown Nashville, who had come to celebrate his 29th birthday with him, wanted to change his marital status didn't really concern him. Sam was more than willing to enjoy the company of the women while they tried to wed him. It wasn't often that one of Mary Evans children got the best of her. But Sam planned on enjoying every single glorious second.

A wide grin showed on Sam's handsome face as he sent his current dance partner, in a double reverse spin on the hardwood. Then he pulled Ari, the beautiful redhead back into his waiting arms. Pressing closer to him, she showed him every advantage she had as she smiled up to him seductively. Letting him know without words that if he wanted he could have her. Sam didn't even think about taking her up on that offer, he had never been one for casual sex, and for the time being he refused to get involved in anything serious.

He only had to glance around the cowboy themed party filled with guests wearing cowboy hats and boots and his favorite cacti and chili peppers, and see his brother and cousins dancing with their spouses to know that a woman in a steady relationship meant big trouble for him. His smug smile faded, his days were numbered.

Simon had his arm wrapped around his wife dancing like there was no tomorrow. Si never danced a day in his life and now he was grinning like a school body with his wife of nine months. It was clear he would walk through hell with a big ole grin on his face if it would please her. And while he could understand Franny who was 35 and ready to have a family, thought she started all this mess, he watched his cousin Quinn who was in between him and Si in age all love smitten with her husband Mike. Once Franny was married she publicly declared that she had no intention on becoming serious about any man, marriage was not on her mind at all. She was well on track to becoming partner in a law firm and no one could stop her. Yet she caved faster than snow on a sunny day when Mike walked into her life. They hit a rocky patch in their relationship but a tenacious Mike, hadn't given up until Quinn accepted his proposal. A month later they were married.

Sam admired his cousin and brother and adored Mike and Marley, he just didn't want to be like them. He loved his single life and that was the way it was going to stay. But if his mother followed true to form, and there was no reason to suspect she would divert from her plan, if she wasn't so successful with everyone else he wouldn't be so worried.

A wise man learns from the mistakes of others. Sam had considered himself a wise man. His brother slipped up by exclusively dating one woman. If they had played the field they wouldn't have falling into that married trap. The trouble with Sam's plan was that he's been celibate since Si's wedding. He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist the soft lure of a woman, and the ever growing needs of his body. He respected women, he was brought up that way, and he loved everything they had to offer. But his soft spot was for women with beautiful smiles and intelligence that would cut a man down in seconds. But now his healthy desire for women was turning into a not so healthy obsession and he was about to lose it.

Sam's attention snapped back to his dance partner, the music had stopped and her slim arms were still looped around his neck while her body pressed harder against his. He could feel the warm imprint of her on him. From her thighs to her thrusting up her breast against him begging to be touched. Her lips were pouty and a mere inches from his. She was beautiful and willing and he knew he could take her home now and they would have a wild night of sex, leave in the morning, no harm, no foul. But no, he didn't use women and he wasn't going to start now.

He stepped back from her staring at her, "You are stunning Ari, but this isn't going to happen." he said to her. The pout she used on many men turned into a smile. "Sam.." she purred his name in one last attempt to get him to do what she wanted, her hands slid from his neck and down his chest.

Sam took her arm and started to walk from the dance floor with her. As it was true of many of the women who were there tonight. Sam had known Ari since grade school. They thought they were madly in love when they were in the tenth grade. Two months later each of them had happily moved on to someone else.

And just like in high school one of Marley's cousins asked Ari to dance and she eagerly took his hand without giving Sam a second look. Sam let her go without giving her a second glance, he had yet to meet a woman he couldn't walk away from. Out of habit he glanced around the happy crowd of two hundred plus in the Ballroom to ensure that everything was going well. Even though his restaurant wasn't catering, since he was the man of the hour he saw it as his responsibility to see that his guests had a great time.

His mother insisted that all her children have a party for their birthday's and as usual she had picked the perfect hotel. The House of Serenity was a beautiful hotel surrounded by gorgeous gardens, and managed by a woman who wouldn't settle for anything less that perfection, Mercedes Jones.  
And as if by magic he saw the woman he had been thinking about and waved to her. He saw a strained look fall across Mercedes' pretty face before she was lost in the crowd. A concerned look crossed his features as he tried to locate her again. Mercedes could handle anything and an event like this she could handle with her eyes closed, so why did she look so worried?

Sam found her moments later speaking to the chef at the carving station. She moved to the open bar next, then to the buffet table to view the scarce amount of food then on cue three waiters approached her with fresh trays of delicious tidbits of food, and with a brief nod of approval, she was off again.

Thanks to Mercedes guidances, the waitstaff was doing an amazing job of keeping the food and drinks flowing. As a part owner of Casa de Serenidad, she taken the hotel from three stars to five stars in six years. And yet Sam wasn't surprised at all.

The beautiful face and smile of a woman who barely came to his shoulder belied the tenacious spirit underneath. Mercedes never in her life settled for anything less than the best. Meticulous and savvy, outgoing and vivacious there wasn't a thing she put her mind to that she couldn't accomplish.

She was the main reason for the hotels success. She genuinely cared about people and it showed. She didn't need harsh words to reprimand people, a raised brow and cocked head worked just as well. Her staff was extremely loyal and devoted to her. He should know. He's unsuccessfully tried several times to woo away her executive chef who was world famous for his pastries and a few of her wait staff. It was the same at his Restaurant, so he couldn't' understand why she was so upset.

Whatever reason there was behind her being upset, he didn't like it. He started to make his way through the crowd towards her. Then a familiar voice pulled him to a stop.

"How does it feel to be so old?" teased Marcus Jones who was dressed in a sports jacket and jeans.

Sam grinned at the man who had been his best friend since first grade. And while they were best friends they were different in many ways. How Sam was more comfortable in the kitchen, Cameron loved being in cars, they were his passion which is why he race for NASCAR. Sam smiled. "Since you are older by like a week, you tell me."

Cameron smiled brightly. "Bruh I am in a room full of some of the most beautiful women I have seen. How do you think I feel?"

"With the Jones curse, it won't do you any good." came another voice. They turned to see Cameron's and Mercedes' older brother Duncan Jones walking towards them. He like his siblings found a passion that worked for him as he worked on and owned his own Ranch back in Montana.

Although Duncan and Cameron had personal reasons for disagreeing with him, Sam didn't believe in the curse that no Jones would ever be happy in love, but the thought brought back his concern for their little sister. "Mercedes doesn't look happy."

Both brothers searched the room until they found their baby sister talking to a group of mutual friends. Duncan shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong with her."

Michael nodded. "Me neither,"

Sam turned back looking at her, "Dudes you don't see that? Her face alone is saying there is something wrong with her."

"I don't see it man, maybe you are just trying to take the focus away from you. But there is someone i need to see so if you will excuse me."

Cameron looked at Sam hitting him playfully on the back. "Dude maybe it's old age but your instincts, though they are usually right on about women, is off. Baby sis looks perfectly happy to me."

Cameron looked around the room. "Despite my big brothers gloomy prediction I might as well try to break that curse tonight. Maybe I will find someone who is willing to take a chance on me."

Sam caught the sadness in Cameron's words. "Cam, there are other women."

Sadness briefly crossed Cameron's face. "Yeah well try telling that to my heart sometime. I'll catch up with you later Sam." He walked away.

Sam wished he do something to help his best friend heal. But only time or Bree's return would accomplish that. On the heels of that thought came one even more disturbing. Had a man put that look of sadness on Mercedes face?

"Okay why are you so upset?"

Sam whipped his head around at the sound of his mother's worried voice. She looked on with concerned eyes and Sam smiled. Admitting his concerns about Mercedes would send the wrong message. "What's there to be upset about Mom? I am happy and single and I plan to stay that way for a long, long time."

Mary smiled touching Sam's shoulder. "We shall see." she said in a self assuring way.

Sam fought back a frown when he recalled all the other occasions his mother had uttered those words and in those times she had become victorious. But sadly for her he was determined that this time, it would be different, this time he would win. She was relentless when it came to doing for her children, she wanted the best for them, even if they disagreed with her. "I'm winning this time mom, admit it."

Mary smiled. "I admit that I love you and I want what is best for you,"

She hadn't given up. She stared up to her son with utter devotion and determination. She wouldn't be satisfied until he was shackled to some woman. It was useless to argue with her or ask her to stop because she was driven by love.

"I make my own decisions mom."

She palmed his face for a moment and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. NOw go circulate with your guests.

Sam's green eyes narrowed for a moment. To anyone else his mother's words might have sounded like she was quitting. But he knew better. She had this uncanny ability to use your assets against you. "I am onto you. This time it will be different." Bending down he kissed her cheek and turned to walk away.

Almost immediately Judy Fabray her best friend and sister in law came up beside her. "Is everything in place?"

"Finally. I surmise getting them together would be difficult, but I hadn't anticipated to what extent." The irritation in Mary's voice turned to complete satisfaction. "It begins tonight."

Judy smiled handing Mary a flute of sparkling cider and sighed. "I wish I could be there to see them start falling in love."

Mary smiled looking out into the crowd. "You are. It's already started."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry if there was any confusion. Franny and Quinn are Cousins to Sam and his siblings through marriage. Judy and Mary are close friends who go closer when they became in laws. Marley is married to Simon, Mike to Quinn and I haven't picked who is married to Franny because I forgot to so let's say Biff Mcintosh aka Chace Crawford.

* * *

So this chapter is gonna be really short and it's just introducing Mercedes to the mix. Enjoy.

* * *

Mercedes Jones saw the troubled look on Sam's face and immediately excused herself from the group she had been chatting with.

"Sam? What's going on?"

Blowing out a breath he sighed, "Mary Evans is at it again."

Mercedes eyes jerked to Mary Evans standing across the room with her sister in law. The pleased expressions on their faces were a marked contrast to Sam's unhappy one. Mercedes felt her stomach clench. "You mean-"

"She won't be happy until there's a ball and chain around my neck." He said through gritted teeth.

"She loves you Sam," Mercedes said. It was the truth and the best she could come up with at the moment. She had thought she had more time.

"I know and that makes it worse." Sam said as he ran his hand through his hair. "She'll never give up because she wants each of her children to be happy. The problem is her idea of happiness doesn't match up with mines."

"Your brother is so happy, and so is Quinn and Franny." Mercedes said pointing out the sad truth.

"That just adds more fuel to the fire."

True and that makes things worse for me, Mercedes though, but she'd always knew that the odds were not in her favor. "Smile or people will think you are unhappy with the services here." she told him trying to tease him out of his unhappy mood.  
The corners of his mouth twitched. "Next to my restaurant, this is the best place to have a party." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you keep trying to steal my executive chef?"

Sam somehow managed to look offended. "How dare you, would I do that to an old friend?"

"In a heartbeat." Mercedes answered without hesitation.

He laughed and it send goose bumps all over her body. He reached out and touched her hand. "You know me too well."

"Sammy dance with me." Eliza Jenkins asked. She was sleek, thin and wearing a barely there black mini cocktail dress that hugged her non curvy body. She fluttered her eyelashes as she ran her finger down his chest and Mercedes wondered how Eliza would look with every inch of her auburn hair on the floor. Then she shook that negative thought away. It wasn't Eliza's fault she was bold enough to speak up and go after what she wanted, whereas Mercedes didn't have the courage to do that.

Sam gave her a lopsided smile that caused the slim beauty to sigh with pleasure. "Let me take a rain-check on that. Right now Mercy and I are gonna show the people on the dance floor how it's done." Taking her hand he moved her to the dance floor. Eliza blinked a few times shaking her head, she couldn't believe she had been refused, and further more she couldn't believe he chose Mercedes in her place. Mercedes was having a hard time believing it as well. It wasn't because she didn't think she was beautiful, she knew she was, it was because she was thick and curvy and all the girl's Sam dated were model types, small figures, stylish clothing and always plastered in makeup and Mercedes was more natural. She didn't change for anyone and she was secure in who she was and what she looked like.

A teasing glint sparkled in Sam's eyes when he stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "Wait! You do remember how to dance, don't you Mercyme?"

Mercedes caught his playful mood and forgot about Eliza and every other woman in that room shooting her daggers. "Maybe."

"Let's see, shall we?" He said, and with no warning he pulled her into his arms, spinning her in fast circles before he caught her around the waist to sway and dip her to the beat of the music. He held her close and whispered against her ear. "So you didn't forget?"

Shivers moved up and down her spine as his warm breath caressed her ear. She would never forget any time she spent with Sam. "Well what can I say, I had a good teacher."

Twirling her away then back again, he stepped away and they danced around each other mimicking their actions. One by one other couples on the floor stopped to cheer them on. Sam caught Mercedes again pulling her close as they went halfway to the floor, wiggling all the way back up.

Hand in hand he swung her out onto the floor as if it was yesterday when they had last danced together instead of 11 years. Grinning at each other and out of breath they finished which her arms pressed against his chest and his wrapped around her waist tightly. Applause erupted from the crowd and they gave a few fun bows before laughing and leaving the dance floor.

"Let's get something to drink." Sam said with his arm still wrapped around her.

Mercedes fanned her flushed face, trying to keep her voice normal. "You should be with your other guests."

Sam shook his head, sending a gaze towards his mother. "I am sticking with you while my mom is watching."

Mercedes stopped abruptly and looked up at Sam. "So I'm safe?" She said trying not to sound angry. Then the eyes that haunted her dreams looked down to her, "You are the only woman I can be sure of. I can relax with you, have fun with you. You aren't after me."

But I want you more than all the others put together, she thought to herself, because she could never voice the words.

Apparently taking her silence for agreeing with him, Sam straightened, slinging his arms around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion, the same way he had done so many times in the past. "We're just friends, great friends. Best friends."

Mercedes swallowed, the knot in her throat getting bigger. Just friends, always just friends. He didn't see her as a desirable woman, and sadly he probably never would. At least she had his friendship and she cherished that. As they walked to the bar she tried to tell herself that, that was enough. That being just his friend was enough,not doing a great job at convincing herself,


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter doesn't have Samcedes interacting with each other but it will give you the dynamics of their family. You will see how they are with their siblings and learn more about them. So glad you guys like it. Keep reviewing and stay blessed.

* * *

"Thank God this is the last trip." Stevie said with a sigh as he set the coffee bean grinder on the black granite counter in Sam's by spotless modern kitchen. The counter was filled with birthday gifts of various kitchen utensils and cooking appliances.

"What's her name?" Sam said voice full of sarcasm as he tagged the 12 speed stainless steel blender and rice cooker and steamer with who gave them to him.

A grin flashed across Stevie's face. "Carmella and she looks like J Lo and has a sexual appetite that would make a porn star blush."

Sam folded his arms and leaned back against the counter. "You know you could at least pretend not to be having so much fun while I am having none."

Stevie's manicured hand slapped Sam on the back as he smiled their signature Evans' grin. "I appreciate your sacrifice big brother, it's for a good cost so it's not in vain. I am enjoying my time while I can."

"That's a load of bull and you nitwits know it." Stacy said making her way into the kitchen placing the assortment of cooking oils on the breakfast table.

Stevie shrugged, "What it's true, I am storing up memories while I can cause the moment Sam falls it's gonna be me alone forever."

Stacy made a face. "You have been using that excuse since Franny first got married. Its getting old and those poor girl's actually think they are gonna be the one."

"Look I am just calling it like I see it. First there was Franny, then Quinn, Simon fell, so I am enjoying myself while I can. Enjoying my life considering I will have to be a monk by the time he falls. I am just lucky that Sam is made of sturdier stuff than Simon."

Sam sighed, "I might not be able to hold out much longer." His eyes turned away from his sister. Even though she was 25 he still didn't like talking about sex in front of her.

"Stevie certainly couldn't have held out this long, we both know that." Stacy said running her hands through her hair. Stevie shuddered and hit Sam's back again.

"Yeah she knows me best there is no way I could deny myself. But are you sure not playing the field is the only way to win this?"

"Sadly Sam nodded. "I have thought about this a lot and it's the only way I won't get caught up."

Stacy looked between her brothers. "Wait what? Why aren't you playing the field? And don't act as if I never heard the word sex before I am a grown woman."

Sam and Stevie both rolled their eyes as Sam spoke. "Before mom wasn't in the mix she had this uncanny ability to find the right woman for anyone so I can't take the chance that the woman I date is the one mom would pick, so not dating not playin the field." he said emphasizing "field". "Is the only way I know I won't get caught up."

Stevie sighed heavily and frowned looking at Stacy. "If Sam fails, you might as well start picking out your china pattern."

Stacy laughed shoving Stevie. "Because we all know you can't go two days without a woman."

Stevie shrugged. "Women love me, what can I say?"

Sam slumped his shoulders. "They used to love me too...love me a lot more than you."

Stevie and Stacy looked at each other with a worried stare, they both knew the perks of Sam's restaurant with all the women who came in there and they knew how much Sam adored woman.

Stacy lightly touched Sam's arm giving him a sympathetic look. "If it's any consolation I'm not dating either." she said.

"It's because you're too picky." Stevie said with a laugh.

"Yep just like my brothers taught me to me." she said. "But you Stevie, could use some of my same discretion. Carmella De La Vega is temperamental and and exotic dancer who has a reputation for shutting her lovers what she's done with them."

Stevie smiled. "Until now, so if there's nothing else Carmela is waiting."

Stacy turned up her nose, "So since her last performance was tonight I guess I won't hear from you until after she leaves back for Vegas Tuesday Morning?"

Stevie sighed it was only Saturday he was sure they would make good use of their time. "She is staying at hotel, not one of your properties how do you even know her schedule?"

"Trade secret." she said sweetly.

"Okay you two need to go. I would tell you to think of me Stevie but that would be ungentlemanly."

Giving them one last sad look, Stevie left. As soon as the door shut Sam looked at his little sister. "Okay how did you know that?"

"I follow her on Instagram."

Sam laughed. "You know he is gonna spend all night worrying about how you know."

She laughed. "Exactly why I didn't tell him." Opening the drawer she pulled out a box cutter, but Sam took it away from her.

"I can do that in the morning, go home before it gets too late and text me to let me know you got there. He said ushering her to the door. "Good night and thanks."

She paused turning to him. "If you need any help taking the old appliances to the Women's League let me know."

Sam shook his head. The Women's League was a non profit organization to help the disadvantaged in their town. His mother was an active member and the president. "Mom and Mrs. Pillsbury are coming by to pick everything up on Monday. I understand they already have a waiting list."

"And you will go over Tuesday and give cooking instructions and food demonstrations and then feed the fifty or so extra men and women who show up no charge, my big brother is so giving." She said with a smile.

"I don't mind either, I enjoy doing it."

"And they enjoy having you, I will see you there, if not before. We know we won't see Stevie much before then."

Sam grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Stacy sighed. "Perhaps if we helped you, keep mom off your back dating just a bit won't hurt."

Sam smiled pulling her into a half hug. "It means a lot you would help me, and I might have to dip my toe in the dating pool again, maybe, but for now I'm gonna hold out a little bit longer. Mom seemed too pleased with herself tonight."

Stacy's piercing blue eyes like her father widened. "You think she picked your wife for you don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"I don't suppose you have any idea who she is?"

"Not a clue, I wish I did then I could arm myself against it. What I do know it she might have been at the party tonight and I might have crossed paths with her, but that's all speculation. What i know is that she was there."

Stacy sighed. "I wonder who it is though, I mean Simon is Detective of the Police Department while Marley is a gifted child's psychologist. And Quinn is a Lawyer and Mike is a Professional Choreographer, each person matches the other."

"So you think she's picked some artist or gifted woman for me?"

"I want to say yes but then again who knows."

Sam sighed running his hands through his hair. "So basically I am screwed."

"Not for a while." Stacy said with a smirk.

Sam bust out laughing shaking his head, "Okay that is it, it's time for you to go. Get out of here, drives safe and I love you."

"I love you too big brother and happy birthday. May you have may more."

"Hopefully as a single man."

"Not likely, your days are now number." she said patting his back and leaving.

Sam turned with the boxed can opener and yawned. Opening the gifts and putting them away could wait. Setting the box on the kitchen table, he headed to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he did. He was tired and uncomfortable. Usually he wore Jeans and a Tee but he wore slacks and a collared button down with a sports coat to please his mother. He was just thankful he didn't wear a tie, that would be too much.

Opening the door to his bathroom, Sam was three feet in when he stepped in water. He glanced down and muttered angrily. Water trailed from the baseboard a few feet from him.

It was the wall behind the toilet that was wet, he assumed it was a busted pipe. He left the bathroom pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial. With a restaurant he never knew when he might need a plumber or electrician or any other service for that matter.

"Hudson and Hummel Plumbing and Auto answering service how can i help you?"

Sam recognized Carol Hudson's voice as soon as she answered, she basically ran both businesses for her son and husband.

"Good evening Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, this is Sam Evans and I was wondering if Burt could come and take a look at my place right away? I think a pipe burst."

"Is it at the restaurant?"

"It's in my apart- oh no it's in the bathroom above the restaurant storage room, please tell him I will be downstairs waiting." Sam said his thank yous and hung up the phone going to check the damage that he hoped wasn't there.

* * *

"Can't you guys wait til tomorrow or Monday to leave? You know I hate it when you go." Mercedes was standing outside of Casa de Serenidad with her brothers. Their suitcases were already inside of the luxury car they rented as they were both heading towards the airport.

Duncan pulled her to a hug. "I wish I could stay but I have to get to the ranch, the new calf and foal should be arriving any time and i have to be there."

"And I have to meet with my sponsor tomorrow or I would lil bit." Cameron said.

 _And if you stay you might be reminded of too many memories, so I am left alone._ Mercedes thought to herself, "I know, I love you."

They both hugged her tight as they started walking to their car, only to stop and come back to her. Her face lit up. "You guys changed your minds?"

Duncan looked at her for a moment. "Sam seemed to think you weren't happy tonight. Merce you would tell us if there was a problem right?"

Mercedes felt her heart race and the mention of Sam's name. The last thing she needed was her brothers knowing how she felt about Sam. "Sam is mistaken I am fine."

Cameron sighed. "You know we are here for Merce even if we aren't here. I mean its pretty clear what we know about women could fit on a pin, but we can still help."

Mercedes looked at the sadness in her brother's face and felt so helpless. She could have happily wrung Bree's neck for what she did to Cam. "Some women, they can't see what's in front of them when they have something amazing."

"I would hate for you to fall prey to the Jones curse baby sis." Duncan said. Mercedes sighed angrily to herself. When she was finished with Bree, Duncan's ex wife Harmony would be next. Mercedes lifted her head up high. "I have to believe that things will change for the better. That they will work out in our favor."

"Well we pray that's true for you." Duncan said with a sigh. What he hadn't said was that for him and Cameron there was no hope, they lost their faith a long time ago. Hugging her again he passed her to Cameron who was waiting with open arms.

"Take care of yourself and stay safe.."

"You both do the same. Bye guys." She said sadly as she watched Cameron move to the driver's seat and Duncan get into the passenger seat. She always thought Cameron was the happiest he could ever be behind the wheel of a car.

It wasn't often that they could get together. Each Jones child busy with their own life. Both Duncan and Cameron had fled the moment they relationships ended. In that they had done what their father had done when their mother left had left him when Mercedes graduated high school.

The Jones' could turn a dime into a dollar, as her grandfather said often, but they weren't worth warm spit when it came to making their women stick around. Mercedes had been the first female in six generations and they thought after she was born that their luck had changed, so far it hadn't.

Turning to head inside she followed the well lit path through the bricked archway to the courtyard and then to the lobby of the hotel.

The Casa de Serenidad was her pride and joy. After her mother left, Mercedes father lost interest in the hotel that had been in the family for two generations. With Cameron and Duncan gone, the job of running the hotel had fallen to her. It was scary because she was just a freshman in college but with the staff helping her while she took classes and boosting her up, she had earned her Master's Degree in Business in 5 years. Once she graduated she fully took over and even though all she had was her degree and the questi to succeed she did quite well and in the last six years she brought the hotel back to its former glory. Though she had put her plans to travel the world on hold, she didn't regret it for a second.

Her heels clicked softly on the floor as her practiced eyes surveyed the area, making sure everything was in its place. Walking over to one of the loveseats she straightened out the throw pillows then headed to the front desk she smiled, it was her ritual to make sure everything was in order before she went off to bed.

"Hello Sunshine, everything is going well I see." One thing she had learned throughout the years was to always phrase a question as a positive statement.

"Yes Ms. Jones." Sunshine was a new hire, and overflowing with good cheer, she was a dreamer with a voice that was remarkable and Mercedes gave her a job until she was discovered and it was well worth it. She had a knack for soothing out and issues concerning their guest. She made Mercedes job really easy. "A number of guests at the Evans part stopped by to ask for information on the guest and banquet facilities. We gave them the gift bags you had prepared and they were all thankful and all to anxious to provide their mailing information."

"That is excellent." Mercedes said, The note from her offering 15 percent off their first stay for completing the form probably helped. Everyone loved a bargain.

"They were however disappointed that we are booked solid through the summer." Sunshine added.

"Thanks to efficient employees like you, we will stay that way."

The only reason Mercedes brother had a room was because she had known when Sam's party was scheduled and had reserved the suite far in advance. Another guest had a late check in Sunday afternoon so they could have stayed the night. "Well Good night Sunshine, as always I am a phonecall away if you need me."

"Good night Ms. Jones and sleep well."

"Thank you." Mercedes said, knowing the her sleep depended on whether or not she had the nightmare of Sam at the altar waiting for his bride, or the erotic one of Sam doing things to her body that left her breathless with desire. She dreaded both dreams. They were a painful reminder that what she wanted with Sam, she would never have.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews, you know I love them. Here you will learn some of Samcedes history and see what made Merce fall. Stay blessed and enjoy.

* * *

Was there any misery worse than loving a man who didn't love you back? If there was, Faith didn't want any part of it.

In a long silk lilac colored nightgown, that clung to every curve she had, she stood in front of her vanity, in the oversized bathroom decorated in muted tones of blue and beige and tried to objectively ass herself. She stared with her face, then her gaze fell to her ample breast then down to her curves, she had spent a great deal of her youth trying to rid herself of her curves, wanting to be skinny like the girl's guys seem to fall for but no matter what she didn't eat how much she worked out, her curves were there and she learned to accept them. Her mother used to use that word as a way to torture her youngest child and only daughter. It was her mother's nice way of saying fat. She told her no man would ever want her if she didn't shape up. It took a long time to get those words out of her head but Mercedes finally loved herself and her body. If only she could get someone else too, mainly Sam. She knew the women he dated and she didn't stand a chance.

Mercedes left the bathroom, cutting off the light as she went into the adjoining bedroom and climbed into the queen sized bed and stared up to the hand blown glass chandelier with crystal drops and then to the fireplace that was an 1850 french tapestry, her father gave her free reign to renovate and sense she couldn't travel to Paris, so she decided to incorporate a French Flair when redoing it. Countless times she's imagine Sam there with her. He wouldn't mind living in a hotel because she would have given it such a homey feel and because it was less than five minutes from his restaurant.

But he thought of her as a little sister, while she thought of him as her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, the man she secretly loved since he saved her from having to go to the sophomore dance alone. She had assumed Cameron put Sam up to asking her but when she asked him he just grinned and said that it was all him.

Mercedes hadn't been able to contain her happiness at that point, until she remembered that she couldn't dance. Ignoring that good natured hits and thoughts from Cameron, Sam proceeded to teach her to dance. The night of the dance was the most magical night for her. He gave her a corsage and acted as if it was a real date. She even talked him into playing the guitar for her. She knew he played, but only ever heard everyone say how great he was and wanted to hear for herself. Every strum hit her heart. Sam was the most amazing guy she had ever met and loving him was the easiest thing in the world for her to do. The hug he gave her was almost as good as a kiss. She knew that night that Sam truly cared about her.

Whenever she had a problems he always went to Sam, he was always there for her, always on side, always in her life and now he might be gone forever. Everyone knew he was next in line to get married. It was only a matter of time before his mother threw the woman in his path whom he couldn't resist...just as she had done with Simon. When that happened, Mercedes would lose the any chance she had with Sam, any chance of him noticing her. He was the kind of man who would love a woman deeply and completely. Once he found his soulmate, it was all over for her and there was nothing she could do about it. She would lose him forever.

* * *

"Yep seems like a pipe is busted alright." Burt Hummel said as he looked at the wall."

Sam sighed. "Are you sure? I mean I mopped the water up and it's still dry...maybe I was wrong?" Sam said looking at him.

Burt looked at Sam. "Do I tell you how to make your dishes?"

"No sir?"

"Exactly, so don't tell me how to do my job. I turned the water off when I first got here right?"

"Oh."

Sam glanced past the guy and ran his hands through his hair. "How soon can it be fixed?"

"Depends on what i find when I get in the wall, in the meantime, you won't have water."

Panic ran through Sam. "The restaurant can't run without water."

"It won't have to don't worry, they are on different water lines."

Sam sighed relieved, but then shook his head, "I can't stay here without water."

Burt looked at him. "You could for a while, but I said I am not sure how long the job will take until I open the wall. I can be here when you get home from Church right before the early dinner rush comes in."

"Okay I will be here. This couldn't have happened at the worst time."

Burt nodded. "Just like car troubles, plumbing problems seldom happen at a good time. Its why Hudson- Hummel and Sons stay in business."

"I suppose you are right. I will see you out…"

Sam opened the door and lead the older man down the stairs. "Thank you for coming."

Burt smiled. "Keep that thought in mind when you see my bill. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll try. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Sam watched the man leave and turned heading back upstairs. He stood in the doorway staring angrily at the toilet. He was tempted to go to the wall with a hammer himself to see the damage but he figured he might make things worse. In the meantime he needed a shower and a place to stay. His mom was out as soon as the thought came to mind. She had three empty bedrooms but she would have women lined up at the door from the moment he woke up and at this point he wasn't sure he wouldn't succumb to their advances.

Obviously he couldn't go to Simon as he was still in his honeymoon phase. Stacy, who he called when he first found out about the leak, while having an extra room she turned it into a walk in closet. He had friends but it was close to one in the morning and just because he was sleeping single didn't mean his friends were...except for Cam.  
Sam reached for the phone then let his hand fall, Cameron might have gotten lucky with the beauty he left the party with. Pulling out a duffel bag from his own closet he began to pack. During the summer the area hotels were booked solid. Maybe by the time he finished he would have figure out where he was going to spend the night.

* * *

"Casa de Serenidad, House of Serenity, how may I assist you?"

Sam sighed as the woman came on the line. "Cameron or Duncan Jones please." Sam moved the bag on the bed and sat down. Once his bag was packed, Sam had realized it was unlikely that either Cam or Duncan brought a woman back to the hotel that they were sharing. No man worth his salt would do that, neither would they disrespect Mercedes that way. Mercedes had crashed at their place on the floor growing up as did they when they stayed with him, so it wouldn't hurt to do it again.

"I am sorry sir they checked out."

Sam's initial surprised had faded. The hotel and town had too many memories for them, but if they checked out that meant their room was empty until the next guest checked in. "Ms. Jones please."

"I am sorry sir but Ms. Jones is off duty, can the night manager assist you?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "This is Sam Evans, a family friend and can you please connect me to her its an emergency."

"Certainly Mr. Evans."

Mercedes came on the line almost immediately. "Sam? Is everything okay?"

"No, but you can help me with a major problem I have, a pipe burst in my bathroom and the water is off. Since Cam and Duncan left I thought I could throw myself at your mercy and have their room for tonight?"

"Of course, but another guest is set to arrive this afternoon."

"That's okay, I just need a place to crash and take a shower."

"Oh." she said sounding strange. "I will call the front desk. It's the Conquistador Suite. One of our best rooms."

"Thanks but you don't need to go all out. Like I said I just need a bed and a shower."

"Sam it has that and a lot more. I will see you in a bit."

Sam stood from the bed grabbing his bag, "You know you don't have to get out of bed right?"

"Sam, have I ever told you how to run your restaurant?"

Sam shook his head with a smile. "That is two times tonight that I have been politely told to shut up. Mr. Hummel did before he left and now you."

"I love Mr. Hummel."

"You should, his son is your best friend, speaking of which have you heard from Kurt?"

"Yes the other day, he is loving Paris, even met a fellow traveler."

Mercedes sighed. "I will tell the front desk to expect you. It's the room to the immediate left of mines."

He knew her room because he had been in and out of it hundreds of times when her father was the executive manager. Since he retired though, Sam hadn't gone back. "Thanks Merce, I really appreciate this."

"You have come to my rescue so many times, it's about time I get to come to yours." she said.

Though Mercedes was popular in high school, everyone knew her or of her, she had few prospects when it came to the opposite sex. Sam, though being two years older always seemed to tell her that guys her age were just dumb. "I was happy to come to your rescue Merce."

"I know Sam, I will be waiting."

Sam nodded saying bye as he hung up, unaware of the smile plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

I am loving the reviews and your thoughts on this story as it is one of my favorites. Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review and stay blessed.

* * *

As Mercedes was used to dealing with unexpected crises at the spur of the moment, it didn't take her long to slip out of her nightgown and into a loose fitting shirt and pair of slacks. She knew she didn't have time to reapply her makeup so she made her way out the room, letting down her hair and running her hands through it. Pulling out her master key, she hurried to get the room in order considering he was only a five minute walk away.

Opening the heavy wooden gate that separated her private quarters, from the hotel grounds she hurried to the linen closet. The cart inside was already stocked and ready for the morning shift to begin cleaning. Rather than take the time gathering what she needed she grabbed the entire cart and was out the door in seconds.

The two housekeepers on duty were probably in the lounge watching TV or sleep in one of the two recliners. Mercedes didn't even think of disturbing them for this. The hotel billed itself as having twenty-four hour room and maid service. But she could make up the bed and replace the toiletries just as well as they could. Plus her brothers were relatively neat, so she wasn't expecting the room to be a disaster area. As for sanitizing the bath, all three had groom together many times so she knew that wasn't an issue.

Opening the door to the suite, she was pleased to see that she was right. Except for some paper in the trash can, the room looked as if the maids just left. Going into the spacious bathroom, she replaced the toiletries and cleaned the mirror as she did. Duncan still liked to brush his teeth within inches of the mirror.

In the living area, she dumped the trash and put a fresh liner in the ice bucket, then she moved to the room. She had just finished replacing the sheets and pillowcases when she heard the door opening. She froze internally freaking out for a moment, before taking a calming breath and looked towards the bedroom door. Her mouth watered and her heart yearned.

Sam was dressed in a green Henley t- shirt and jeans. Her eyes caught his biceps in the tight shirt and she had to quickly snap out of her thoughts. Sam's eyes went to the cart then back at her. "Tell me there is someone here with you?"

"Sam you forget, I have worked in almost every capacity of this hotel since I was nine, there really is nothing I can't do here."

"You weren't the executive manager then." he said crossing the room.

No matter how impossible it was, she wished he was coming to her as a man came to a woman he desired. Wished he was taking her to bed, where they would rumple the sheets and drive each other crazy, She turned away from him before her face gave way her thoughts. She really needed to pull it together.

As she turned to finish making the bed, long fingers closed gently, but firmly around her upper arm. "Leave it and go to bed. It's almost two am."

Her pulse raced, he was way too close to her. Way, way too close. With her eyes wide and altered she stared at him. His green eyes glaring back at her as his fingers loosened. "Merce?  
She turned away from him. "Stop being so bossy and go to the other side to help me make your bed." She said not looking at him.

For a long moment he didn't move, he just stared at her wondering what was on her mind, but as he tried to move the covers up he just held his end and she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Merce, you would tell me if there was something on your mind wouldn't you? Like you know i got you?"

"Sam, as you pointed out earlier, I am executive manager so there is always and will always be things on my mind." She said with a practiced smile. "Now let's get this done, unlike you I like to start my day with a good breakfast."

That got him moving. "The best sleep is in the morning."

The best sleep would be in your arms. That thought popped into her head suddenly and for a scary moment she thought she might actually say that out loud. Thankfully Sam was busy getting the old sheets and placing them in the chair. The warm of her caused her to go back to the cart for the pillow sheets. "The restaurant didn't have any issues did it?"

"Thankfully no, we are on two different water lines so I will be able to open as usual tomorrow for brunch."

Mercedes had expertly encased three pillows why Sam was still working on his one. She held out her hand after she finished with the fifth one, and he handed it over to her with no arguments.

"Guess I wasn't much help."

"Your expertise lies in the kitchen, not in the bedroom." Her eyes widened at the slip of words from her mouth.

"Not anymore," Sam mumbled then seemed to realize what he blurted out as well. Hugging the pillow Mercedes couldn't be happier with what he just shared with her. "I heard you weren't dating much these days."

"Try not at all. And it's all my mom's fault, her and her wild scheme to get us all married."

"So you are not dating to escape the odds of falling into your mother's plans for you to be next?" She asked looking his way.

He smiled staring back at her. "It's amazing that i don't have to explain everything to you, you just get it. I might worry about it if you weren't my friend."

"Yep that's me, friendly and safe." She put the pillow down then moved away from him grabbing the liens. Sam caught the sarcasm from her voice and moved after her. "I think I know what the problem is now."

Holding the bed-sheet lost, she stared up t him with wide eyes. "I told you there is no problem Sam."

His long fingers clamped down on her shoulder when she tried to turn away. "Is some man giving you a tough time?"

Her face tensed up and Sam nodded. "Thought so, you are way too sweet and trusting Merce."

thought through gritted teeth, She bet he never called any of the women after him tonight sweet.

"Forget him and move on." Sam advised and straightened, letting his hand fall to the side. "Don't let the Jones curse stop you from finding someone."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That is the least of my worries. Good night Sam."

She place the sheets in the hamper in the cart and headed towards the door. "I don't suppose you would let me walk you back to put all that up?"

"As you said we know each other well."

"Stubborn." he said, but affection laced the word.

"Practical." She volleyed back.

Opening the door he yawned then stretched in front of her, "Thanks again Merce."

Her mouth was dry as cotton, Mercedes hurried through the door Sam held open It closed behind her with a soft click and she walked away sadly. She bet Liza wouldn't be out here, she would be inside and in bed with Sam. But the truth was where he might want other women in his bed. He relegated Mercedes to the role of a friend, a sister. Not a lover.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat she sighed as she pushed the cart and started putting everything back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for the great reviews, things are starting to come into place and i think you will quite enjoy how. Stay blessed and review.

* * *

Sam woke in a tangled mess, sprawled face down on the sheets. The uncomfortable sensation in his lower body was a harsh reminder that he had been without a woman for too long. He's dreamed of a woman last night, but he hadn't been able to get her either.

One eyelid lifted, then quickly shut as bright sunlight streamed through the windows. Grabbing around he found a pillow and pulled it over his head. There had been something oddly familiar about the dream woman who remained just beyond reach, no matter how desperately he tried to touch her. Turning over on his back he sighed as he pulled the pillow away from his face and stared at the ceiling/ He couldn't get this mystery woman off of his mind. He couldn't remember if she had been short or tall, slender or voluptuous. Dark or fair, the only thing he was sure of was that she was definitely able to take care of the aching need of his body.

Since he was so sure of it, she was probably someone from his past, except he didn't have any sensory memory of the woman. After making love to a woman over a period of time you learn her body… the taste, the feel, the scent of her, sounds she made when she reached her peak.

But last night he drew a blank, just like he did in real life.

Aware that sleep was impossible, he looked at the small clock next to the bed. Rolling his eyes he got out the bed and headed to the shower. Thinking of his mystery girl, time had gotten away from him. Instead of daydreaming about some woman, he should have had his mind on the restaurant. The cleaning crew was due to arrive at 10 along with the first shift. The restaurant opened at 11 and since today was Sunday they were would be busy from the time the door opened to the time it closed.

The black marble tiled shower with its glass exposure was large enough for three people, or two people who had the desire to please each other. Switching the water to cold her tried to take his mind off of women. He wouldn't be able to make it through this week if he couldn't take his mind off of his dream woman and how much he wanted her.

Less than ten minutes later he was dressed in his usual blue jeans, Henley shirt and boots and took*-

long strides towards the front of the hotel. As he walked through the lobby he was stopped by a man in a light grey suit rushing towards him.

"Mr. Evans. These are compliments of Ms. Jones. She left them for you." The man with the name tag Figgins offered him a handled bag with MESA on it which was the name of the hotels restaurant was printed in bit red letters. "Enjoy" Figgins said and made his way back to his post. Sam opened the bag and his mouth watered immediately. The aroma of fresh baked breakfast pastries filled his nose. She must have had Henri make them, he was her executive chef who baked to relax. Sam had been trying to steal him for his pastries alone. There was a thermos inside filled with Blue Mountain Coffee which was basically called liquid gold because of the price but once you tasted it you knew why it cost so much.

"Mr. Figgins, do you know where she is?"

The older man shrugged as he kept walking. "At this point in the day she could be anywhere on the premises. She works harder than any two people I know. No task too small and she always does it with a smile." Figgins pulled out her phone. "Shall I call her?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but if you see her please tell her I said thank you and that I will call her later."

"Yes sir, have a great day."

"Thanks." On the sidewalk he made his way to the restaurant. It was 9:52 and the streets were already crowded with summer tourist. He decided to leave his car in the garage behind the restaurant and walk to the hotel and just shy of five minutes later Sam rounded the corner of his place. He noticed his brothers and sisters car immediately, but what made his blood run cold was the police car.

Moving at a faster pace he made his way to the doors of his restaurant unsure of what he was going to find. Please let his family be okay. He said as he walked inside. He noticed Quinn, Mike, Simon, Marley, Stevie and Stacy sitting at the table. He moved closer, his heart stopping when he saw Stevie's head bowed.

"Is mom? Dad? Are they okay?"

Stacy jumped up looking at Sam. "Where have you been?!"

Sam looked around as everyone crowded around him. "Guys! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Simon shook his head moving to Sam. "Mom and Dad are fine it's you we were worried about."

Stevie folded his arms. "And pulled me from very nice company."

"Looks like I am not needed here. I am closing the case on this Stacy."

The officer said walking towards the door. "Thanks Jake." Stacy said with a smile. That smile turned to a glare when she looked at Sam. "If someone would have had his phone this wouldn't have happened Samuel."

Jake laughed looking at Sam. "Dude you are so in for it now. Stacy looks pissed. I wish I could stay to see what she does but duty calls."

Simon shook his head, "Thanks again Jake for coming out, Dinner's on us tonight."

Jake nodded walking out the door.

"Explain Now!" Stacy said moving closer to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes shifting the bag in his hands. "Mr. Hummel had to cut off the water, so I stayed at Casa de Serenidad last night. Cam and Duncan checked out so I took their room."

Stevie turned towards Stacy, "I will never, ever let you forget you did this."

Stacy waved him off and rolled her eyes. "Carmella needs to learn that she has to work harder to be solely in her power. Plus this will make her want you more."

A slow smile played on Stevie's face. "You are forgiven."

"I am glad you are okay Sam, we were all worried." Marley said.

"It's a wonder Jake didn't give Quinn a ticket. She was driving like a madwoman." Mike teased her.

Sam laughed, he wasn't surprised they all rallied together, they had always been a tight family. "Please tell me you didn't call mom and dad."

"Si said not too. He said if you were breathing, you would be here by ten to let in the first shift." Stacy said,

Sam glanced and saw two of the staff behind the bar and another working on the condiment container. The cleaning crew were setting everything up. Sam sighed. "I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"Seeing your car here and knowing how you would rather drive than walk across the street made us worry." Quinn Said, "Next time just call okay."

"Yes Mother dear." Sam said and laughed as the others joined in, It was nice to see the mood had shifted.

"So what's in the bag?" Stacy said pulling at it.

Sam pulled it out of reach, Stacy might have been small, but she ate like a freaking trucker. "These are mines, you already had breakfast I am sure."

She folded her arms and Sam ran his hands through his hair. "So what time did you start calling?"

Stevie shoved her hands in her pockets. "Not until nine, since you not a morning person."

Simon smiled. "I got the call at nine nineteen."

"Nine Thirty." Quinn said raising her hand.

"Nine thirty seven and at a very inopportune time might i add." Stevie said. "And what were you doing at that time?"

Sam thought of the dream and tucked his head, It came up when Stevie gave him a playful shove. "You were with a woman? After all that talk of staying single and not dating?"

Stacy grabbed the bag, "You had me worried sick and you were with some woman? This is mines now."

"I wasn't with a woman!" Sam said as he accepted skeptical looks from everyone. "Come on and ist down guys and i will tell you."

They all moved to the back of the restaurant to the table that was reserved for family. They slid in and Sam grabbed a plate and a few of the cups by the table. When he returned Stacy had already opened the box and was munching on a flaky croissant. A quick look in the box confirmed there was one.

"You could have waited."

Stacy shrugged, "You would have given it to me anyways, I just saved you the trouble."

True Sam thought, all of them were putty in her hands, because she was the youngest. Sam sat down. "You better have saved me some of that Blue Mountain I am so serious."

Quinn and Simon's ears perked up. Everyone loved the stuff. As everyone started to dive into the goodies Sam sighed heavily grabbing a drink.

"So I wasn't with a woman last night, but I did have a dream about her. That's what i was thinking when you asked, I was thinking about the woman i had a dream about."

Stevie raised an eyebrow. "But last night you said you were not interested in any woman. God my days are really numbered aren't they?"

"There isn't a woman Stevie. She was just a woman in my dreams. I couldn't see her but there was something so familiar about her. Like I knew her somehow. I lost track of time because I was trying figure out who she was,"

Stacy sighed sitting back in the seat, "You scared me...again."

"Same here." Stevie said taking a pastry. "I don't think I have ever dreamed about a woman."

"Capital assets and gains would be more your style." Quinn said with a laugh."

Stevie shrugged. "More challenging if you asked me and mysterious."

"On behalf of women everywhere I would have to disagree." Marley said.

Mike took Quinn's hand and kissed it. "Quinn was both and so much more."

Quinn laid on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to be, and it still scares me sometimes to think of what my life would have been like if we hadn't fallen in love."

Mike held her close kissing her forehead. "I don't want to think of a time without you."

Marley put her head on Simon's shoulder. "You guys just wait, she's out there waiting for you all and he for Stacy, you will see,"

Stevie scoffed. "She will have to catch me first. Speaking of which… I gotta go goodbye."

Sam watched Stevie leave. "The woman hasn't been born yet who could make Stevie a one woman man."

"Then I am safe." Stacy said as she finished the croissant, "Well I have to pick mama up and take her to Church."

Sam nodded. "I will see you for dinner right?"

"Hey I never said you were forgiven you.. But yes I will see you later." After she left, everyone else followed suit.

* * *

As soon as his family left, Sam went through his daily routine of speaking to each employee and checking to make sure everything was in place. If there was a problem either personally or with supplies he wanted to know upfront. He truly prided himself on customer satisfaction and he believed that was tied to happy employees. After he made sure that everything was in order he went to his apartment and first thing he did was check the damp baseboard. He sighed praying still it was a minor problem.

He sighed standing and plugging in his phone to let it charge and went to his closet. When he bought the restaurant five years he was pleased to see the two story building was in the best place to make money. He didn't care where he slept and he wanted to be able to get to the Restaurant in a moments time so converting the top to an apartment was a genius move. He saved on have two mortgages and utilities and could spend all of his extra money on buying the best equipment for his place. It also allowed him to go to the kitchen when he couldn't sleep and developed new recipes for his place.

Glancing at the family portrait next to his bed he smiled thinking of his parents. They always encouraged both he and his siblings to be the best they could and follow their passion. It was crazy but besides comic books Sam spent his allowance on cookbooks. Sam was always self sufficient and independent and he knew what he wanted and went for it. The best part was how Simon and Quinn helped him with a loan and his proudest moment was paying them back with interest at the end of the first year.

He sighed as his mind drifted once again to the woman of his dreams. Maybe she had dumped him and he was relieving that and maybe he was so fixated on her because she was safe and he knew that nothing could happen.

Grabbing the pastry box that he had carried to the room with him he grabbed a strawberry danish. He was the pastry chef at his restaurant since his last one married and had a baby. Its why he wanted to steal Henri from Mercedes, he knew that little french genius would send his place to the next level. Taking a bite he moaned shaking his head and grabbing the phone.

"Good Morning Casa de Serenidad, House of Serenity Hotel, may I help you?"

Sam quickly swallowed licking his lips before he spoke. "Ms. Jones Please."

"Yes sir, have a great day."

Sam leaned against his bed taking another bite. The day was looking up thanks to Mercedes.

"Good Morning. Mercedes Jones, how can i help you?"

Sam smiled, her voice always reminded him of sunshine on a beautiful spring day,. "Good Morning Merce, and you already have.. Thanks for the pastries and coffee. They were delicious even if I had to share them with the family."

"Thanks, that is high praise coming from you. You dropped by your parents house?"

Sam took another bite as he excitedly told her what happened. Adding that Stacy took the last croissant.

Her laugh made him smile. "I will ask Henri to make enough for both of you tomorrow morning. They will be waiting for you at the concierge desk after eight."

Her generous offer wasn't lost on him. "You make me almost think about stopping my attempts to steal Henri from you."

Mercedes laughed heartedly."Try all you want Henri will never leave me."

Sam knew it was true. She went above and beyond and so did her staff. "How about lunch or dinner? Whichever works for you."

She sighed sadly. "I wish I could but Sunday's can be hectic with so many people checking in and checking out."

He was surprised at his disappointment he felt. "Maybe some other time?"

"I would love to Sam."

Sam smiled brightly, then frowned. "SO I suppose a guest has already checked into my room?"

"He is due here late this afternoon."

"Well then he is one lucky man.." Sam thought about his room, then thought about how amazing the hotel was decorated and suddenly his outdated style was apparent to him, his mother had been saying it for years but he never let her help him decorate. "I can see why you have gotten all the accolades you have, Casa de Serenidad aka The House of Serenity is aptly named."

"Thanks Sam, I am glad you think so and I hope the plumbing problem is an easy fix."

"You and me both. I will call you and let you know. See ya."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Mercedes."

He hung up the phone and looked around wondering why he felt off. His gaze fell to the bathroom and his question was answered. He was just annoyed with the inconvenience of no running water.

* * *

Mercedes took a seat in her executive chair and tapped her pen on her day planner. Sam had been raised right. He called her to thank her and then offered to repay her by inviting her to his restaurant like she knew he would, and it killed her to decline, but she knew seeing him would make him question her about why she was so unhappy last night.

He had always been able to read her. Once that had pleased her and now it made her uneasy. Perhaps it was the best way because no matter how much she wished she was his, she would never be, Sam would never see her as she saw him he would never see her with desire.

Mercedes accepted another hard truth. Sam meant well, but his life was as busy as hers. Before his party and last night she had seen him exactly twice in the last month. Once at the Opening of Mike's new studio and the other was when Mercedes had eaten at his restaurant. She sighed women flocked to Sam not just because he was handsome but because he had a wonderful soul and an amazingly caring saw him as wealthy, successful and gorgeous. He could have his pick of women.

On top of that Mercedes had no experience enticing men. For as long as she could remember boys and then men confided in her, they didn't lust after her. And because so many guys were her friends, girl's gravitated to her to get the guys, though she liked to think they stayed her friends because they saw something in her they liked.

After her mother left, she was pushed into the hotel business and between that and going to school, she didn't have time to date even if she didn't have a crush on Sam. Only recently had she been able to take days off, and that was spent to check on her brothers. She had already seen her father who was off with his new passion for cars. He seemed happy when he visited and he seemed to be getting back in the swing of things, when he found out that she got remarried he damn near lost it. He still loved her very much, but she, she loved another man.

Mercedes fingers ran over the family picture of happier times in the Jones family. She of all people knew the odds of a Jones finding love and happiness in a relationship, her family was cursed and she needed to face it, but she couldn't fully.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter, I know you guys are getting frustrated with them but truth is Sam's mind isn't on finding a wife so he can't just realize whats happening, but don't worry things are about to move right along. You will start to see them come to realizations about what they truly want and feel. Stay Blessed and don't forget to review.

* * *

"I will have to tear out the entire wall Sam, I need to check all of the pipes."

"What?!" Sam shot up from his seat in disbelief and didn't even notice people staring at him. The plumber remained unfazed. "Wasn't what I expected but the ones I saw were in pretty bad shape. The good thing is that this leak warned you before it burst. You might have had to shut down the restaurant. I can fix just what I see and hope for the best but as one business owner to the other I don't think that is a good idea. It would be more expensive if we didn't handle this now.

Sam nodded. If he took the risk things would get really bad really quickly.

"How long?"

"Three days, maybe a week. I won't know for sure until I finish tearing out the wall and see if any more pipes need to be replaced. But like I said I believe they will."

"Sam you are more than welcome to stay at my place with me."

It was then Sam realized he was seated with his mother and sister. It was his mother who gave him such a generous offer.

"You can stay with me too."

But his reasons for not staying with both of them was still valid. His mother would hound him night and day and his sister, well besides having only one bedroom thanks to her renovation, her kitchen was horrible. Sam wouldn't be able to live like that.

"Thanks Stace but I need to be able to cook and we both know I can't. I will figure something else out."

"You are turning your own mother down?" Mary said looking at him, she was obviously annoyed at this.

"It would be too good of an opportunity for you to pass up." he said honestly.

She smirked a little. "A missed opportunity can never be recoupled."

Sam sighed offering Mr. Hummel a seat. "Order what you want while we talk business."

"That's great, Carol has been saying she would like some of your famous fried catfish."

Sam had signaled the waitress and put in his order. "When can you start?"

"I can start tomorrow on the tear out. I should know by the end of the day what we are looking at price wise."

Stacy smiled. "You better sit down when he tells you, one of my clients had to deal with the same problem in their rental property recently. She said for what it cost she could have and should have renovated the bathroom."

"How much are we talking about? Like in general."

"Ballpark...from one to three thousand."

Sam's jaw dropped and sighed. Stacy smiled. "In that case, you might as well go for the remodeling and just bring your bathroom out of the 1950's. You could re tile the floors and walls with marble, replace the fixtures with the nickel ones, get a decent three light wall mount for over the since and have him instal multiple jets in the shower or ohhh get a Jacuzzi tub." Stacy said listing off the things he should get done."

Mary perked up. "I know just the designer too."

Sam shook his head. "I don't need all that, I just want things repaired."

"You are gonna kick yourself later." Stacy said sipping her drink.

The waitress came bringing the order to the table. Sam handed him his food and sighed. "Can you be here at 8 in the morning to get started?"

Taking the bag Mr. Hummel smirked. "Can you?"

"I will be here don't worry."

As Mr. Hummel walked away Sam sighed. "Yesterday started with such promise and now it just keeps getting worse."

"Not necessarily." Mary said. "If you would just consider the decorator I mentioned she could do wonders for your place."

"Yeah and I bet she is single, gifted and talented." Sam said mildly.

"She happens to be single and has won several awards, but I would think you would want the best. I mean you are single but you are certainly proud of your culinary achievements."

"Yes, but I am not looking to get married." he said getting to his feet. "I am going to the kitchen and try to resist the urge to put my head in the oven."

Mary called after him. "Samuel where will you stay?"

"A friend's place, don't worry." he said though he had no idea who that friend would be.

* * *

"Mercedes you won't believe this," Sunshine said , hanging up the phone behind the four foot high desk.

Mercedes smiled walking around the desk, it was half past nine at night and things had finally settled down. "Try me."

"That was Mr. Nolly's secretary, he was the guest that was scheduled to check into the Conquistador suite today for two weeks. She said he had an emergency and had to cancel the reservations." Sunshine picked up slips of paper. "We should have no problem trying to find someone who wants the room now. Who should it be?"

Mercedes took the papers, she already knew who she wanted to give the room too. "I will take these to my office and go over the requests. It's too late for anyone to check in the room tonight at any case."

"You are going to make someone very happy."

Mercedes nodded as she made her way to her office. She went through the list a few times debating on what she should do. Last minute cancellations were rare since the hotel requires a 48 hour notice or you are automatically charged. The rooms started at 290 a night and the Conquistador went for 675 a night. And the the hotel was worth every penny.

She laid the slips down, there was no rush to call them, at least that is what she told herself, very much aware of why she was procrastinating. Sam.

She hadn't been able to get him off her mind as usual. And she did try to take advantage of opportunities when they present themselves. She sighed heavily realizing the truth. If she wanted him, then she would have to finally have to do something about it. Before she lost her nerve she went into her bedroom to freshen up. It was too late for dinner, but who knows maybe they could share a dessert.

* * *

Sam had a place to stay, in fact he had several. Penny, his head waitress had heard a bit of his conversation and his news spread like wildfire. She and every other single girl offered their place up. And while he was thankful for the offers, he hadn't stayed with anyone past one night since he was a freshman in college. He liked his space. By the end of the night he had turned down 20 invitations including one of which an older lady named Ms. Carter, in her late 50's acting like she was 30, with all her nips and tucks. She sat with her sister in what he could only describe as a bare it all tho he wished they hadn't dress. She and her sister offered he a place to say making sure he knew they only had one bed and were glad to share. Sam politely declined and said he would call if things didn't work out, all the while praying for a miracle.

He walked away as they giggled like schoolgirls, and batted their eyelashes. Sam started back to the kitchen when he heard someone come in. He smiled seeing Mercedes and moved over to Penny.

"I will take this Penny." he said as he looped his arms around Mercedes. "What will you have?"

"Aren't you closing shortly?"

He didn't have to glance at his watch to know they were closing in less than fifteen minutes. "For you the kitchen is always opened. He pulled a chair out of a table for two. "So again I will say what are you hungry for?"

"Well I thought we could have dessert."

"Sure I was just finishing making the rounds. Do you know what you want to have or do you need a menu?"

Mercedes placed her small purse on the table. "Ummm surprise em you know what I like. Plus it will give me a chance to see if your pastry chef is in the same league as Henri."

Sam smiled brightly. "No but he is a close second."

Mercedes smiled brightly looking up to him. "You must be talking about yourself."

He bowed his head. "That I am."

She laughed, "Go take care of your customers I am not going anywhere."

"Okay, what do you want to drink? Same ole or something new?"

"Lemonade is fine for tonight."

Sam nodded and walked away. Ms. Carter and her sister walked by smiling. "Hey Mercedes. What brings you in here? Here to offer Sam a hotel room?"

"Hotel room? What would I do that? Mr. Hummel was set to fix the problem this morning, I am just here hanging out for a bit."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well aren't you lucky to get his time, it's about time one of our own gets a crack at him."

Mercedes shook her head, "We are just friends he doesn't see me that way?"

Ms. Carters sister smiled. "Yeah, you are probably right, no offense but Sam has always liked them on the leaner size."

Mercedes shook her head opting not to say anything, they didn't say anything she didn't hear before or even say to herself.

The women excused themselves and Mercedes rolled her eyes, the drink came and she stirred it wondering what the hell she was doing. Next she was brought out red velvet cake and she sighed waiting for Sam, as good it looked she was going to wait. She spent that time talking to Penny who was scared Sam would fire her for blabbing that he needed a place to stay. Mercedes assured her that he wouldn't fire her but Penny was crushed,

"Penny look if Sam were to ever fire you for something that small then I will hire you."

"Trying to steal one of my best waitresses? In my own restaurant Mercedes? The gall, the audacity. The sheer and utter betrayal."

Penny spun around to see Sam who had balanced a platter of quesadilla and chips on one arm and two plates in the other.

Backing down never even crossed her mind. "It's no more than what you've tried to do."

"Says' who?"

She shrugged. "Six managers, or owners of restaurants that I can think of." she told him, "Anyone who owns a restaurant starts to worry when you eat at their establishment more than once for fear you are stalking one of their chefs They are usually right."

He placed the food on the table and shrugged. "They should be pleased they had the sense to hire a talented chef."

"And not be bothered by the little task of finding his or her replacement I supposed." She said sarcastically.

"Change is good Mercedes."

"Unless the shoe is on the other foot."

"Ha no, Penny wouldn't leave me, would you penny?"

The woman was shaking her head the moment the words were out her mouth. "No."

"See." He said taking a seat, Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of yourself."

"And when is that a bad thing?"

"Never that I can recall in the Jones or Evans home." Mercedes said taking a quesadilla. "But I am warning you now, keep trying to steal Henri at your own risk."

Sam was about to take a bite of his own when he stopped.

"You know I could never walk away from a challenge."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "You will, because I am in the position to make you a very, very good deal."

Seeing the puzzled look across his face caused her to smiled. Sam shook his head. "I don't see what more you can do, your staff already recommend my restaurant besides yours to your guests. So do many other hotels so I doubt you can do more."

"I am talking about more on a personal level. You know Casa de Serenidad has a forty eight hours cancellation policy, but what if I can tell you that we had a cancellation within the last hour."

Sam raised from his seat moving closer to her. He leaned beside her in the seat, their arms touching. "You have a room? Please don't toy with a desperate man."

She looked at him, he smelled of lemons and another overlaying sexy scent that she truly wanted to explore but instead she just licked her lips and shrugged.

"I might have a room, if I knew I didn't have to worry about my chef."

Sam scoffed. "You would try to blackmail a desperate man."

"Sam you have said that twice now, and you and I both know that you have never been desperate about anything." she said, she enjoyed the banter between them. "Besides who said this was anything more than pleasant dinner conversation."

"Well if it wasn't I might consider laying off of him for a week or so."

Sam wasn't a pushover but neither was she, standing she smiled. "Thank you for dinner Sam."

He quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back to him, he stared into her eyes for a long moment. "Your pulse is racing."

"Yeah it must be all the caffeine or sugar."

"I am not trying to steal him because you have him, I truly need someone who can bake and cook. You must know how much time it takes running a restaurant and being chef and baker."

"You need to step back and let someone else do some of the day to day."

"I can't do that."

She shrugged, "Then I can't help you, but from what i hear you have plenty of offers anyways."

She got up to leave when the door opened and Sam's siblings walked in. "Hello Mercedes."

They said smiling her way, she returned the sentiments. Stacy smiled brightly.

"Does you being here mean i don't have to creep around in the morning when i get up?

"I certainly hope it means I won't get anymore phone calls."

Sam sighed folding his arms. "Mercedes might have a room for me if I agree to lay off her chef when I truly need one."

Simon shrugged. "Then all you have to do is decide which one you need the most, the room or the chef."

Quinn too a seat. "Knowing how you like your space and your sunny disposition in the morning, I hope your stubbornness doesn't get in the way of common sense."

"She's trying to blackmail me!" Sam cried out.

"Is that slander or character assassination Quinn? And can I sue?" While on the outside her face was serious, on the inside she couldn't have been happier. He always did the same thing when he and Cam were playing cards and he was losing. He hated to lose.

Sam turned to face her. "To sue you have to prove I was wrong which I am not."

"Actually, since you made the accusation in public, she doesn't, though considering I am both of your lawyers I would have to recuse myself from this case."

Mercedes could have sworn she saw steam coming from the top of Sam's head.

"Stop being so pig headed you are gonna kick yourself if while you are acting like this your room is taking, and we both know if you stay anywhere else you will hurt mama's feelings."

Sam looked at his sister then stood toe to toe with Mercedes. "You mean to tell me while you were leading me on someone could have taken my room?"

"Sam, that is what hotels do. We rent out rooms." She said as if she was explaining it to a child.

A sound came from his mouth that Mercedes could have sworn was a growl through his clenched teeth. She had never seen that look on his face and didn't really care to see it again. She eased toward the door as he followed her,

"I really should be going, good night everyone." She turned to flee as fast as she could, but a vise grip closed around her upper arm causing her to stop.

She swallowed hard at the rush that coursed through her. She turned to him.

"Sam, was there something else you wanted to say?"

His other hand clamped around her other arm and before she could even breath her feet were dangling several inches off the ground. She was so awed by the fact that he had picked her up that she just smiled at him. This caused his frown to deepened.

"You think you got the best of me don't you?"

Mercedes smirked at him as she was placed back on her feet, She knew she got the best of him so she stayed quiet with the smiled across her face. She was always gracious in winning.

"Well Mercedes Amelia Jones, I accept your blackmail terms, and that's what they are no matter what my hotshot cousin lawyer says, and I have better have a room or guess where I am spending the night!"

Mercedes grouped, she should have remember that when pushed, Sam pushed back."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys here is another update for you, I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Stay Blessed and review.

* * *

"You know you owe Mercedes an apology, and you aren't going to sleep until you give it to her."

Sam scowled and let himself into the suite at the hotel. His brothers and sister said the same thing in various ways since they left him at the restaurant. That really didn't bother him, it was the embarrassment on Mercedes face that did it. He wished he could recall the words the moment they were out.

She had tucked her head and left. Sam hadn't even been aware that he picked her up until Simon pointed it out, he had never manhandled a woman before. He was still in shock by his actions when a text came in telling him the keys were waiting at the front desk. Simon chastised him with a look then followed Mercedes to the door, Quinn had been right behind him. Stevie and Stacy weren't shy on telling him exactly what they thought. Yet he couldn't explain what happened.

Stevie told him that the pressure was getting to him and he was losing it. And he should find a woman and do it fast.

Sam didn't want a woman, he tossed his bag on the bed and went out his door across the path to where Mercedes was. Unhooking the gate he frowned. She needed better security,anyone could just come over and attack her. At least the small porch was well lit, with a clear view from the peephole.

The stone path to his right lead to a table and chairs surrounded by flowers and Sam could see Mercedes sitting there after a long day, enjoying the peace, she certainly didn't need him adding to her stress.

Feeling worse, Sam rang the doorbell, then shoved his hands in his pocket.. A few moments later the door opened and Mercedes stood staring up to him. He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I am sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Wrapping her arms around herself she sighed. "Forget it."

"I can't." He stepped closer causing her to step back. "Mercedes, I wouldn't hurt you."

"Of course you wouldn't Sam." she said wide eyes.

"You backed away from me."

"I'm not dressed." she whispered softy.

It was then Sam let his gaze fall to the long silk robe that was belted at the waist. Seeing the material hug her curves, his body stirred, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. "Did I hurt your arm?"

"I don't damage easily Sam, remember i used to follow you and Cam around alot. I still have scar a on my knee from when we raced across that bridge."

"If a man did that to Stacy I would hurt him." He said.

"That man hasn't been born that Stacy can't handle and you know it."

"You both have mean left and right hooks, I am lucky you didn't punch me."

"I haven't had much use for punching people, the Jones curse keeps them away all their own, she said sadly.

"If they let some old wives tale keep them away then they are not worth your time and you are better off without them."

"Hopefully there is a man out there who won't care about the curse." mercedes said staring at him.

"Yeah...well I mean…" He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Positive."

"I don't suppose you would let me see for myself." He said half joking. She raised and eyebrow and then to his amazement she slid the robe off her shoulder. He didn't expect the hitch in his breath or the sudden impulse to touch her smooth skin beneath the then straps with his fingers, then his mouth.

"See I'm fine." She said,

Sam swallowed, he had to get a grip. She was his friend for goodness sake. Celibacy was making him act weird. "I see." he managed. "Thanks for the room, good night."

Stepped closer to him. "Breakfast is served until ten thirty tomorrow."

Sam turned and fisted his hands, the light behind Mercedes outlined her body painfully for him in every erotic detail. "I am meeting Mr. Hummel at 8."

"How about a wake up call at seven fifteen. We can meet on the patio at seven thirty?"

Sam sighed, he would do anything to make amends and please her after what he did. He also needed her to go back inside and stop tempting him. Damn temptress. Hot temptress. Sexy… Stop it Sam! He scolded his thoughts. "Fine, goodnight." He said turning and hurrying to his room and right to the bathroom, he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Locking her door, Mercedes went to her room and smiled, she saw the look on his face when he realized what she was wearing, it meant that maybe she did have a shot. Maybe, just maybe she could find a way to be with him. His mother wasn't going to give up, but neither would she. As she thought about everything Sam had done for her in the past, the truth hit her like a smack in the face, she knew what she had to do to make Sam fall for her, to make him see her as a woman.

Grabbing her notebook she began to jot things down, she needed a change, needed to change herself and her approach and then she would ask Sam to show her how to get a man. He would turn her down of course but it will be a start. She wasn't going to just sit by while some other woman got her happily ever after with Sam.

* * *

There was a ringing in Sam's ears that he tried to get out but he was unable to, he knocked the phone off the hook and sighed going back to sleep. Then next thing he knew there was a knocking on the door, he angrily got up when it persisted. Yanking the door open angrily he stopped moving when he was face to face with Mercedes. "Shit" left his mouth before he could stop it and he slammed the door in her face. He looked down saying thank God he wore boxers because sometimes he wasn't that lucky.

"Sorry...I didn't.. I mean … " he sighed from the other side of the door. "I will meet you on the patio of the restaurant in fifteen minutes."

He heard her say "okay" softly as he turned to get dressed. This was a mess.

* * *

Mercedes was working on a few renovation forms as she sipped her orange just when Sam came up to her.

"I am so sorry about that."

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I know how you are in the morning. I ordered you breakfast since I know how you are and how busy you are this morning."

As if on cue he was met with the pleasant aroma of whipped cream and strawberry covered pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage,crispy shoestring potatoes and a basket of freshly baked croissants.

"My mouth is actually watering."

He said with a smile as she was given a plate with french toast and bacon. After she pray she started to eat. "So what do you plan on doing while Mr. Hummel works on your place?"

"I have to change out the appliances. I have the woman's league thing tomorrow, then I have to start on the desserts. Are you always up this early."

She shrugged. "I am usually up at six."

"Seriously?

"Yeah seriously, I like to make sure the staff is doing alright and do a walk through, and unless there is an event I like to be in bed by 10."

Sam sighed. "And you have been up the last two nights because of me."

"Thankfully I don't need much sleep. I can go off of a few hours." She said, not mentioning that he has kept her up in her dreams.

"Yeah Cam didn't either, like I always hated how he could be partying all night and be up a few hours later. Sam reached for another croissant. "Ne I would just turn over and try to sleep longer."

She smiled. "Is that why you don't serve breakfast?'

"Why set yourself up for failure? I would dread going to work everyday."

"I understand. Well Mr. hummel will repair the problem and your life will be as before. Mercedes said softly.

"Yeah well once this crisis is over I will still have to deal with mom who just the other day tried to pawn me off to some designer, saying i need to redo my bathroom and apartment."

Mercedes smirked. "Well if it's anything like my brothers place the the might not be such a bad idea."

"Okay I can admit I might like a better bath like I do here. But I am not willing to have to keep dodging being hit on to do it."

Mercedes sighed, Mary didn't waste any time, she found his match already. It was time Mercedes took advantage of her disadvantage. "Well I mean I decorated this place, I would gladly help you out."

"Really? Well I mean I am not sure I am ready yet but I will keep you in mind."

She nodded putting her fork down and taking a sip before she turned to him, "Sam we are friends right?"

"Umm great friends…. Why" he said and she was certain he heard the words before.

"I need to ask you a favor and please actually consider it."

"Merce you know you can ask me anything."

"I want you to teach me how to get a man."

Sam spit out his drink as he heard what she asked. Shock and anger came across his face. "What did you just say?

"I asked you to teach me how to get a man."

"Mercedes are you crazy?"

"What? Is it crazy to want love, want to be love. I have to believe that love is out there and I have to know how to find it."

Sam shook his head as his face softened. "You know it's not but what you are asking me, I just… Cam would kill me and I would let him."

"This isn't about Cam, it's about me. I am old enough to make my own choices."

"And your own mistakes! What in the world has gotten into you? I have never heard such an outrageous request in my life. Not even my sister would ask this."

"I am not your sister! And Stacy doesn't need help I do."

"There is nothing wrong with you Mercedes."

She lowered her head sadly. "Then why don't men find me attractive?"

"Because some men are just stupid." He said,

She sat back in her chair, "Fine," she said letting him believe that this was over.

Sam sighed in relief. "I may not see you for a couple of days, we close at 11 tonight and tomorrow I am cooking for the women's League." I will be busy as well. Have a great day Sam."

She stood walking away, it was time she stepped up her plan.

* * *

Sam had been warned that his place would be a mess but actually seeing it, he wasn't ready. The Sheetrock dust was everywhere.

"Once I finish tearing out the wall, you won't have to worry about anymore dust." Mr. Hummel explained. "I am replacing the sheetrock with mortarboard so you won't have this problem if you have to do this again."

"Please don't even think that. I couldn't bare having to go through this again."

"I would keep the bathroom door closed but the space is too small." He said removing the mask from his face.

"It suits me well though."

"Yeah well after being at the fancy hotel for a few days you might change your mind. I was dead set against changing our place until we went on vacation and the hotel had a bathroom where I felt like a king. Two days after I got back, I was in our bathroom tearing out walls and redecorating."

"Yeah not gonna happen I plan on being back here in three days enjoying my bathroom as is."

Burt laughed shaking his head. "Well I best be getting back to work and see if I can make that happen."

Sam had smiled and then taken the last box from his apartment down to the front, as his mother pulled up, he went out to help her and was once again bombarded with questions from his mother. Sam sighed when she brought up once again how much she loved him and wished he would consider getting married. But that he could handle, what he couldn't was when Mr. Hummel told him that all the pipes needed to be replaced and it would take at least two weeks.

* * *

Later that morning, Mercedes had received a call from Marley asking if she wanted to come to a barbeque next week, she assumed it was her way of making sure Mercedes was okay after what Sam did to her, letting her know she was fine Marley didn't believe her for a second.

"You know Sam said he would be there."

Mercedes laughed, "And why would it matter to me if he was there?"

"I am just saying, I didn't think it was a coincidence that at my wedding you were the only woman not to shed a tear when I married Simon."

"Well I mean Si is great he really is."

"He's just not the Evans you are into."

Mercedes shook her head, "Sam and I are friends, he doesn't see me as anything more than that."

"Men often see even if they don't say a thing."

"Marls I know him better than most, I also know that he is going though a lot and an unfounded rumor might make things worse."

She heard Marley sigh. "I understand that better than most people, I understand about keeping secrets. But I have learned that the Evans men are special and they are worth fighting for. Waiting too long it could make you lose everything."

"I will talk to you later Marls." She said before they hung up, Marley was right she needed to step up her game. And she knew just the person to do it. Time to put phase one into action,

Sitting behind her desk, she picked up her phone and went right to the number she was looking for. When the line finally connected she smiled hearing that baritone voice.

"Mercedes, how are you?"

"Hello Preston, I need a huge favor." You didn't waste the time of a man like Preston Waters.

"Name it and it's yours." came the quick reply.

Mercedes sighed as she sat back in her chair and did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here is another update and I hope you enjoy it. This one will tell you a little bit more about Mercedes past and just how she knows Preston.

Preston Waters is Dwayne The Rock Johnson FC

Stay blessed and enjoy. P.S. whoknowstv when you read this, message me just wanna know you are okay.

* * *

Sam was in a special kind of hell tonight, and was not a happy man. First it started with the face he was still out of his home, then came the moldy crate of onions that was delivered to his place which he promptly sent back, that also meant a store run to make sure they didn't run out. That made his employees take notice, and while Sam was not the kind of guy to take his anger out on people, they gave him his space to work, that meant if he wanted to cook at your station you moved and let him cook.

At the moment he was putting the finishing touches on tequila flamed mangoes. The baked treat spread with brown sugar was waiting along side two big bowls of homemade vanilla ice cream. Pouring the headed alcohol over the fruit, Sa, tried to keep his mind on the task at hand and not the drama that was his life.

"It's ready," Sam said for the waitress to take, he figured it was safe to stay behind the scenes today and not let his guest see how stressed out he was. He had turned to saute' onions when he was asked to be seen on the floor.

"Table 8, the one who ordered the mango's, would like to see you Sam." Mason said with a smile.

"WHat about?"

"He didn't say, he just asked to speak with you."

"Is he with a woman?" As a rule men didn't order desserts like that and table 8 was secluded and usually reserved for a couple wanting to be alone.

"Yes, I have seen her around here a few times since I started last month but I haven't seen the man, he is not one you could forget, he's a bit...intimidating."

Jane smiled walking past Mason. "Yeah I haven't seen him before either, you would remember a face and body like that, don't worry Mase I will protect you from him." Mason looked after her and frowned. Sam ignored them going back to work on the onions, the man might want to complain or thank the chef, but the bottom line is he was probably just trying to impress his date."

"Can you please tell him I am busy and will get to him as soon as I can."

Mason nodded, then came back a few minutes later. "I am sorry Sam but he is insisting he sees you now."

"Mason can you let him know that we are really busy tonight and he is going to have to wait until I have a free moment."

Sam glanced at Mason, he could tell the guest was someone who made Mason uncomfortable. Jane smiled. "I got table 8 Sam don't worry."

Sam shook his head. "No I can take it."

Jane shrugged. "Oh well I tried, Mercedes said to tell you hello."

Sam lifted his eyes to meet the young girl. "Mercedes is here?" She had told him this morning at breakfast she was busy.

Jane nodded. "Yes she is with the gorgeous hunk Mase is scared of."

"What?"

"Yeah I saw her and went to say hi, they seem to really be having a good time, I don't think he wants to complain just wants to see the guy Mercedes was telling him about is all."

Sam nodded as he went to wash his hands, his staff could handle the orders he was needed on the floor. "I am going to make my rounds if you need me."

With that he left the back and did it under the guise that he needed to be a great owner and make his rounds, it had nothing to do with the fact Mercedes was with some man. Making his rounds to the regulars he smiled and waved, he made his way to the table that was usually reserved for lovers and he tensed up immediately.

He saw them before they say him, they were sitting side by side at a booth that was meant for them to be seated across from each other, the man's arms wrapped around Mercedes shoulders as he was whispering in her ear.

"You wanted to see me?"

Mercedes jumped as the man with her met Sam's gaze. Sam could see why Mason was intimidated, the man was stacked.

"Hi Mercedes, I didn't expect to see you tonight." Sam said looking at her.

"I was talked into it." She said smiling at her date. "I am glad he did, dinner was wonderful."

"So why did you want to see me?" He asked trying to be causal when he felt nothing of the sort.

"Actually I wanted to see you." Came the voice of her date, Mercedes smiled.

"Sam, meet Preston Waters."

Sam looked at her surprised, he knew the man looked familiar but couldn't place him. Preston Waters played for the Dallas Cowboys for 12 years and earned the nickname "The Enforcer" from the game, no one who collided with the giant came out of it without some kind of pain. When he retired two years ago he went into real estate and was not only named People's Most Eligible Bachelor but one of Forbes richest men in the country. Sam turned his attention to the man. "Welcome, what brings you to town?"

Preston reached over and took Mercedes hand in his. "A man doesn't need a reason to visit a beautiful and desirable woman now does he?"

Mercedes blushed lowering her head. "Preston."

Sam had the strangest urge to snatch Mercedes right up and move her far away from this man, he was obviously out to get something and she didn't know how to deal with men like him. "I didn't know you and Mercedes knew each other."

"You know all of Mercedes acquaintances?" Preston asked holding her hand as he rubbed his thumb over it.

"The important ones." Sam challenged.

"Sam!" Mercedes said looking at him.

Person smirked. "Well it seems not all of them then."

"Why did you want to see me?" Sam said growing impatient, he didn't like this at all.

Releasing Mercedes hand he sat up in the booth making it look tiny beneath him. "I want to hire you."

"No thank you."

Preston raised an eyebrow. "You haven't even heard my offer yet."

"I am chef and owner here. This is more than a restaurant to me." he looked over to Mercedes. "She should have told you that."

Mercedes smiled. "I did, but since you are so fond of trying to steal from everyone else. I thought it might be good to see the tables reversed on you."

"Since I am staying with you, I promised not to steal from you." Sam didn't know why he said it so suggestively and Mercedes blushed at his words.

"As a guest at the hotel, Mercedes would never turn her back on a friend." Preston said.

"I've never heard her or her brothers mention you before." Sam said baiting Preston.

"She hasn't mentioned your name either. Well, we have kept you long enough. The food was great and the company was exquisite." He reached in his wallet and put enough money on that table to pay for the meal and tip three times over. Sam knew the game, it was a tip to impress a woman, it was a tip to impress Mercedes.

Standing, Preston helped Mercedes to her feet. What pissed Sam off more was that the man was taller and bulkier than him. "Good Night." Preston said placing his hand in the small of Mercedes back.

"Good Night Sam."

Mercedes said as she allowed Preston to escort her out, Sam didn't like the fact that she was leaving with him, he watched as Preston whispered and Mercedes giggled pushing him away from her. Nope he didn't like this at all.

* * *

Mercedes waited until she was in the backseat of the town car before she clapped her hands together in glee. "Thank you Preston, you were amazing in there."

"You are sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything." she said voice full of conviction.

Preston took her hand. "Love can hurt Mercedes and I don't want to see you hurt."

Mercedes covered his hand in hers. "Yes you are right is does, but you of all people know that it can also be wonderful and I am sure with Sam it can be just as wonderful for me."

Preston smiled slightly. "You were always stubborn weren't you?"

"No not stubborn, determined."

He nodded. I have made arrangements for everything you have asked. I will be unavailable for the next couple of weeks but if it's an emergency you know how to find me."

"Going after another company?" She asked as the car pulled to her hotel.

"Maybe." He said as he opened the door then reached in to help her out. She noticed his driver had gotten out of the car and saw hi cover a 9mm. She wasn't shocked, as she noticed Preston's when he picked her up. She knew Preston would never be caught off guard again.

"Thank you again Preston."

"You know if I could I would do more."

"You are doing more than enough."

He bent down kissing her cheek, and she turned to walk away as Mercedes made her way to her home. Her meeting Preston was out of the blue in a way she hadn't expected. What most people didn't realize was that he was a married man, but after what happened he kept that part of his life separate from his enforcer persona.

Mercedes was 21 and went to visit family in Tampa she along with another woman, were abducted from the mall and held hostage for three days. What they guys didn't know was that the woman they abducted was pregnant. Mercedes tried to keep her calm, but she ended up going into preterm labor as she was only 30 weeks. Then men were looking to sell the girl's and were thrilled to see the woman was pregnant that meant more money for a child. Keeping track of everything around them, Mercedes took her chance when the other men usually left the house. The plan was simple, Mercedes was to run and get help, no matter what. So while the woman was screaming in pain as if on cue the guard came in, Mercedes hit him from behind, and ran opening the front door but instead of leaving like they assumed she did, she actually just stole one of the burner phones and hid. The guy called his buddies and they left looking for her as Mercedes call the police told them all she knew about where she was and prayed they would track her.

When she reached the other woman who she knew as Lindsey, she helped her as far a down the street from the house before labor started and her water had broken. Mercedes had found a good Samaritan who let them in and it was Mercedes and that good Samaritan who delivered that baby as the 911 operator talked her through it. By the time the police arrive Lindsey had welcomed a beautiful baby boy to the world.

As everything died down Mercedes was taken to a room where everything was explained to her, Lindsay was the daughter of a very powerful man as well as wife of NFL player Preston Waters, this was not to ever get out. Though she refused it they offered her a reward for her silence. Preston was forever indebted to her for bringing his wife of a year and brand new son back to him, so whatever she needed, though she never collected on it, she could have. He had a debt he would never ever fully pay.

Mercedes sat in her room looking at herself in the mirror. That event made her stronger than she ever knew possible and yet she could never speak of it to anyone who wasn't her brothers or her dad. She grew from that experience and learned that she was capable of more than she ever thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for the reviews, I love readying them and getting your opinions. Stay blessed and enjoy!

Harper Holland is Christian Keyes FC

* * *

Sam was ready to throw his phone against his wall. Neither Cameron nor Duncan were answering his call. He needed information and yet he wasn't able to get any information. He looked at the clock, it was almost 10, he gave up trying to call them back, if they weren't answering now they wouldn't answer in ten minutes. He would check on the restaurant then he would get to the computer in his office and get as much information as he could. Halfway out the door he was hit with a genius thought. He pulled his phone back out calling the Hotel.

"Casa de Serenidad, House of Serenity, Good Evening may I help you?"

"Is Ms. Jones in?"

"Can I ask who is calling?"

He stopped speaking for a moment, there was no way he was going to tell her who he was so she could tell Mercedes.

"A guest."

"Your room number please?"

"Never-mind." He said as he hung up the phone. He would do a run through at the restaurant and then go check for himself. That man better not be in her room, Sam would kill him before he let him take advantage of her.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't hide the smile from her face, she knew Sam was not happy about her date. Her plan was working, plus Sunshine called her saying a man who claimed to be a guest called looking for her. She knew it was Sam when she said he hung up instead of giving his room number. She didn't miss the look of anger on his face when she saw him look at Preston. That was rage mixed with jealousy. She was deep in thought when someone knocked on her door. Walking to the door she was still in the black form fitting dress she wore to dinner, it was the only dressy piece of clothing she owned, and she bought it on a whim a few years back. She opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Is everything okay with the restaurant?"

"You working?"

"Why? She asked cautiously.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is your date here?"

"Sam why are you here?"

"Oh your date left before I could get his card, I know someone who might like to take his job offer."

"And that's the only reason?"

"What other reason would there be? SO is he here?"

"I am sorry Sam, but Preston wanted to hire you, not his friend, it would be wrong of me to ask him about giving you any information."

"Why don't you let him tell me that for himself?"

"Good night Sam."

She said closing the door behind her. She looked at him through the peephole, he stood at her door for a few moments, raising his hand and dropping it back down. She was tempted to open the door, but she didn't. She was playing a dangerous game, he could very well get upset and never speak to her again, but she was running out of time.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the crowd as he prepared to show them how to cook. Though many volunteer to teach cooking classes, Sam went a step forwards auctioning things off so that the proceeds can go back to the Women's League, because the women in town knew Sam was "on the market" they made up the majority of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are going to prepare Cornish hens, green beans and potatoes, spinach salad with honey mustard Vinaigrette and Strawberry Cheesecake. Finally, we will select a wine that goes with the meal. No matter how good the meal tastes, the win makes the meal. Once we are done cooking and eating we will have the silent auction for everything you see to the left of me."

Liza raised her hand. "If I am the top bidder will you come over and be my personal chef?"

"I will tell you what." He said to the room that filled with laughter. "I will be happy to give cooking instructions to the highest bidder."

After that announcement several women got up to go to the silent auction table and placed additional bids. Mary smiled brightly. "That's it, Ladies, you get to help others and there is no better cook than Sam."

He knew it was for charity but he cringed at the thought of those women thinking they had a chance. He just prayed the highest bidder was a married woman.

Stevie stood up and smiled. "I do not cook, like at all but I would happily come over and sample a meal cooked by the next to the highest bidder.

Sam smiled towards his brother, thanking him for throwing himself prey to the hungry women, and his confession caused even more women to stand up and walk to the table.

Stacy stood up decided to add her two sense, this was for a great cause. "Men in the audience, i know you guys can cook, don't let the women have all the great stuff."

Stanley Stevens a balding man of sixty plus years and owner of a pawn shop stood, "Does that mean if a man wins you will cook for him?"

"Only if he signs a medical waiver cause we all know Stacy can not cook." Stevie teased. Rolling her eyes stacy smiled at the older man.

"How about if you win I will let you cook for me. Like Stevie my talent lies outside the kitchen. Plus with a mom like ours and Chef like Sam, why learn? Just ask my dad."

Dwight shook his head staying seated, he was not touching none of that.

The men quickly joined the ladies and began signing up.

"If you guys will have a seat we can proceed." Sam said moving to the front.

The guest all too a seat and just as Sam was about to start his lesson the door opened and Mercedes walked in, Sam smiled until he realized that she wasn't alone.

The man she was with wore a black three piece suit, white shirt and and tie, he could see that smile on Mercedes face looking at him like she actually cared what he had to say.

His hand on her lower back and he was standing way to close to her for Sam's liking. He looked over to Stacy but refrained from asking her what she thought about him, she was great at reading guys. Sam caught the gleam in Stacy's eyes and knew what it meant. The man looked like a businessman and the fact that his sister was practically drooling at him meant he had money and she was going to try and sell him something.

"Sam we are ready when you are."

Sam didn't even bother looking at his mother, she would see right through him and know something was wrong, but then she would get the wrong idea as to why he was worried about Mercedes.

"Okay well I have already prepared the meals for us, but lets see how you go from this." He pointed to the table with ingredients.

"To that." he said pointing to the food being placed on a buffet style table by two of his wait staff.

He picked up the Cornish Hen. "Seasoning is vital and the key. Because let's be honest if you want spice in your life, you need it in food as well."

"I know that's right."

The voice had come from the back and Sam knew it was from the man Mercedes was with before he heard her giggle. It was in that moment Sam realized it was going to be a long night.

Mercedes however was annoyed for a different reason than Sam, it seemed she was the center of attention, or rather her dinner date Harper Holland was. He was almost as popular as Sam and Stevie were. And that was saying a lot.

Mercedes' meal grew cold as she was interrupted over and over to introduce Harpera to yet another woman. Mercedes was truly impressed by him, Preston had chosen Mercedes new man well. He was gracious but made sure the women knew he was there for Mercedes and she alone. After Liza left Mercedes picked up her fork to eat but stopped seeing Stacy walk towards them.

"Here comes trouble."

Harper looked over and saw Stacy and nodded with a grin that said he was ready for some fun.

"Hello Mercedes, I am glad to see you here again this year." Stacy turned her attention to Harper. "I don't think we have met, I am Stacy Evans."

"Harper Holland." He said standing and taking her hand in his.

"Hello Mr. Holland, I hope you are enjoying the meal. My brother is an amazing chef."

"Please call me Harper, and yes the meal is excellent, but then again Mercedes said it would be."

Stacy leaned in closer to him. "Maybe while you are here, you will get a chance to see his restaurant."

"I wish I could but I am flying back to Boston tomorrow Morning."

"I see, well that is our loss then. Don't let me keep you from your meal." She shook his hand once more and he held it longer than he should have and watched as Stacy walked away. Mercedes kicked him under the table and it startled him as fear came over him.

"Preston will kill me if i mess this up. I'm sorry, you aren't gonna tell him are you?"

"Not if you redeem yourself." Mercedes said.

Harper nodded scooting closer to her. "Consider it done. Too bad you only have eyes form Sam or I would be lingering after you and not all these other women."

"Please we both know you are not the settling down type."

"True, too many choices."

* * *

Stacy pulled her chair out and sat down next to her brothers. She sighed. "Well that was a bust."

"What do you mean?" Sam said looking over to her. He was glad his mother was not sitting anywhere near them.

"I recognized the name but not the face. He is a Boston developer. He is slated to break ground next month on a 32 acre community that will eventually have almost 3500 residents. That project alone is going to take like 10 years he is not taking on anything else, plus he is flying home in the morning."

Stevie grinned. "Then maybe I should have gone over there, because he will need financial advice. I will make sure he has my card before he leave.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Goodbye and good riddance."

Stacy eyed him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he looks unsavory to me."

Stacy laughed. "And that my dear brother is what makes him appealing to women.""

"Well then it's a good thing Preston Waters went back to wherever he came from last night."

The only thing Sam learned about his search on the man is how wealthy he was,

Stacy and Stevie looked at Sam and spoke in unison. "Preston Waters was in Santa Fe?"

"You know him?"

Stacy shook her head. "No not personally, but anyone who is anyone in real estate knows of Preston Waters."

"If I could score like a tenth of his assets to manage it would double my entire income. Where did you see him?"

Sam tried to maintain his composure but he was annoyed. "He was with Mercedes last night." He look over to Mercedes clenched his jaw. She didn't have to sit so close to him, she was practically in his lap.

"Now she's with this other guy,"

Stacy followed his gaze. "Well way to go Mercedes. I didn't think she dated very much, but it seems she is making up for lost time with a bang. I guess what they say about the quiet ones is true."

Sam shook his head with a frown, "Mercedes doesn't know anything about handling men."

Stacy laughed. "You might be wrong about that big brother. To have nabbed dates with two wealthy men in the same week, I would say she definitely knows a lil something something about handling men.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for the reviews, I love readying them and getting your opinions. Stay blessed and enjoy!

Harper Holland is Christian Keyes FC

* * *

Sam didn't care what his sister thought, Mercedes was a baby rabbit in her den with a fox. She was too innocent and trusting. He would expect Duncan or Cameron to keep an eye on Stacy if she was in a situations he couldn't handle, so he would do the same. As people began to leave, Sam and Stevie helped the women carry their purchases to their cars. Every time he came in he would search for Mercedes. She wasn't difficult to locate, since she and her date were always surrounded by several women. If this was a different time and place he would have thanked Harper for taking the attention off of him, but he was worried for Mercedes.

Finally they were down to the last few people. Paula Rails had come in second place, and was happy to find Stevie and make sure he knew he could come over at anytime. She enticed him by telling him she didn't have room in her car and needed him to follow her home, he agreed with a wink to Sam and Stacy. Stevie had no intention of doing anything with her but talk but he was a gentleman first and foremost.

Sam's hard glare turned to Harper, he made a point to say he was leaving in the morning, so where was he staying tonight? Sam sighed with a troubled mind as he picked up the last item on the silent auction table, a set of cast iron cookware. Mercedes had been the highest bidder, as she had been the year before. Sam smiled to himself, it didn't matter what she won, she always gave it right back to the Women's League to a family in need. She was such an amazing woman too good of a woman to let some man use her.

Sam started toward her and noticed they were alone. "Mercedes here is the set of cookware you won."

Harper extended his hand. "I can take that, perhaps you will cook me a meal?"

"It will be my pleasure."

Sam handed the box to him and smiled as he had to shift because of the weight of the box. "I hear you are flying out soon, what time?"

"Too soon if you ask me, but there is an important reason for me to return. In fact, you couldn't keep me away." he said smiling at Mercedes.

"You are such a gentleman Harper."

"How can any man be otherwise around you?" Harper said softly.

Sam snorted at the crap that spewed out of Harper's mouth. That sounded like something he would say in high school. Mercedes looked at him and he saw the look in her eyes before she looked away from him, she thought he was disagreeing with Harper.

"I think we should go." Mercedes said softly before she turned to leave. Harper looked at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"You might be a great chef, but you need to work on your manners. Ass."

He turned to leave and Sam just stood there looking after them, He would never hurt Mercedes and yet that is just what he did.

* * *

Sam had learned patience at an early age, and he always prided himself on it, until tonight that found himself checking his watch every couple of minutes as he cleaned up his work area.

"Is everything alright Sam?" his mother asked coming over to help him.

Against his wishes she stayed to help him clean, as she always did. She would send his dad with the appliances to the Women's League and they would work together on cleaning everything. He was grateful that she was behind him so she couldn't see his reaction.

"Everything is great, Penny called a bit ago and everything is well."

"It's about time you let her do her job, why hire a manager if you aren't gonna let her manage. And now you can take more time off."

"I took tonight off mom. I am almost finished and I can walk you to your car."

"She sighed heavily. "Are you going back to the restaurant?"

"Yes." He said as he glanced at his watch. Even though they closed in five minutes he wanted to see for himself that all was well. He didn't like leaving his place in anyone's hands, His nights even off were spent doing a walk through of the restaurant before going to his apartment. But tonight would be different, tonight he would see Mercedes first.

"Finished." Mary said as she placed her carry all container with cleaning supplies on the all in one oven. Sam nodded.

"Same here. Thanks again for helping mom, you must been tired, you have been working for two months to get ready for tonight and it was a hit."

He said grabbing her things, then his.

She fell into step beside him. "It paid off. Thanks to the hard work of a lot of people that included you and my other children."

"You know we don't mind helping at all."

Locking the front door, of the cooking school that he did his demonstration in, he took his mother's arm in hers and guided her to the red Kia next to his vintage Porsche in the parking lot.

"You know Sam, if you had a wife you would be going home to her, Simon didn't even come due to spending time alone with Marley."

"I am happy mom."

She opened the door to her SUV and sighed. "If you are as happy as you say you are, then how come you haven't smiled in the last hour?" His eyes turned sad and she nodded. "Goodnight baby."

* * *

She was hurt, her heart was hurt. She always thought if Sam could see her, truly see her then she stood a chance and could show him how perfect they were for each other. The things he did for her had made her think that somewhere inside he felt the same, but now she knew, he would never see her as anything more than some friend.

She tried to reason, he hadn't meant to be cruel he just saw her differently. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to shake off the feeling. So she wouldn't get Sam, Harper gave her his number in case she really wanted a date, and she had other things to be thankful for. One disappointment wasn't so bad.

The knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. She looked at the time, it was almost 10:23pm. Getting up she sighed going to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Sam standing there. She looked away as if she could see her tears.

He knocked again, this time more persistently. "Mercedes, can you open up please."

Without thinking she took a step back. She'd never been very good at hiding her emotions. As much as he hurt her, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Mercedes please, I know you are there. I saw your shadow through the curtain."

She bit her bottom lips, still standing there, not moving an inch.

"Okay, can you just listen then. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

She scoffed to herself, she didn't want his pity, she wanted him to leave.

"We are good friends Mercedes, and that's why when Harper was trying to run game on you I got angry."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she mouthed it or said it out loud, but she moved closer to the door.

"You are too trusting Mercedes, too gullible."

She folded her arms, she didn't like being called gullible, a gullible woman didn't own and run a five star hotel.

"How can any man be otherwise around you?" He snorted. "That man was running game on you."

Running game on me? She thought bitterly. Unlocking the door, she swung it open. "So what you are saying is no man can compliment me and mean it?"

Sam's mouth opened wide, his gaze fell from her head to her toes. It was then Mercedes realized she was in her nightgown and untied robe, this one black silk, and it clung to her curves. At the end of the day she always took a nice long bath and put on her silk nightwear. She was going to step back as Sam continued to stare at her. She might not have much experience with men, but the fact that Sam had stiffened up and his breathing changed she needed to know. "Am I so hideous a man can't desire me Sam?"

Sam gulped then finally managed to look up from the curve of her hips, the fullness of her breast and to her angered face. "W-we we Should talk about this later?"

She jumped with joy inside, maybe he did desire her. "You were the one coming over here and banging on my door so let's talk now." She said.

An unsteady hand swiped across his face. "Umm, okay I will wait here while you get dressed."

She shook her head. "I am not getting dressed just to talk to you for a few minutes and have to get undressed again."

He exhaled deeply as "great" ran through his mind.

"Sam, if you don't start talking, this door is closing in Five. Four. Three. Two. O-"

"I don't want you to get in over your head." He said quickly. "You can have as many dates as any other women but you don't because you are cautious, more cautious than them."

"Maybe I am tired of being cautious." she said frustrated.

Sam stepped closer to her, close enough for her to feel the heat of his body against her bare flesh. "You get that nonsense out of your head about attracting a man. Some men can not be trusted."

For some reason, the combination of seeing Sam so worked up, and feeling the heat from his body caused her nipples to harden clearly under the silk. She folded her arms across her chest, which just made her breast even more alluring to Sam's eyes. He needed to leave and quick.

"Harper and Preston are not two of those men. Good night Sam."

She turned to leave when Sam gently laid his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I just want what's best for you Mercedes."

She ignored the desire to kiss him that was building. "I know that Sam, but I am a big girl, as its been pointed out to me literally and figuratively. I can take care of myself."

His face showed irritation. "Age doesn't matter and there's nothing wrong with your figure."

"Really? Because you were the one who wouldn't help me."

"I wouldn't help because… because."

His other hand came up to her shoulder and she stared up at him.

Her mind screamed for him to kiss her and all she wanted was for him to take her in his arms.

Sam looked down at her and it would be easy to kiss her. Frowning he stepped back from her. "Mercedes I can't teach you because it's idiotic."

Frustration and unfulfilled desire coursed thought her veins. "Fine, good night Sam." The door closed quickly and Mercedes locked it returning to her room.

* * *

Sam slammed the door to his hotel room and went right into the shower, tearing his clothes off as he made his way. He turned the water on full blast and didn't even flinch as the cold water washed over him. He placed his hands against the tile and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, but all he saw was Mercedes. That nightgown had shown him ever lush, desirable curve. And the bad thing is he might have been able to hold it together had he not touched her.

Her skin was velvety soft, and she smelled like brown sugar and vanilla. Her plush lips called to him and for a moment he would have given anything to kiss her properly.

What was his problem? He shouldn't be sitting there lusting after his friends. He straightened out as the water traveled south down to a part of his body he was sure hated him right now. He needed a release so bad it was turning him into a teenager again. Lusting after her body like the guys he was trying to keep her away from. One thing was for sure. He needed to stay the hell away from her until whatever this was passed.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys for the reviews, I love readying them and getting your opinions. Stay blessed and enjoy!

Cory Hall is Brock O'hurn FC

* * *

Mercedes made her way to Stacy's office with a box of croissants, she had called the young girl about 30 minutes ago and asked her if they could meet up. It was time for Phase two, though Mercedes wasn't sure she should continue. Even though last night Sam showed her that he was indeed a man who was attracted to her, she needed to tempt him more, and growing up with an absent mother and overprotective father and brothers, she didn't really have much style.. She made due but everything she had was so professional besides her nightwear and she wanted to change that.

"Hi I am here to see Stacy," Mercedes said as she smiled to the bright eyed receptionist.

"May I ask your name?"

"Mercedes Jones, I called her this morning."

The girl nodded as she called Stacy, and then was lead to the back office. Stacy smiled seeing Mercedes.

"Whatever you want as long as those are croissants and it's not illegal I am down for."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want something."

"You and Sam always show up with treats to tempt me when you want something."

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears. "I need your help fixing up my wardrobe. I am in a phase of my life where I want to spice things up."

"Spice things up more than Harper and Preston in one week?"

"They are just friends."

"I wish I had friends like that. I have been trying to meet Preston for two years. Getting an audience with him is as easy as getting one with the President."

"I wish I could promise and introduction but I can't"

Stacy nodded. "In that case." She said taking a croissant from the box. "I am free this afternoon or rather evening. About five?"

"You would still help me even though I can' introduce you to Preston?"

"Yes, if you would sell him out so easily then you would do me too. I appreciate loyalty, you should know that."

"Thanks Stacy."

Stacy stared at Mercedes and chewing slowly. "If I asked who the lucky man was, would you tell me?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No."

Stacy nodded. "I didn't think so,. I will see you at 6."

"But won't the stores be closing by then?"

"I know the owner, she will stay open for me."

Mercedes nodded. "Then I will see you at 6."

* * *

If it wasn't for the Hotel or gifts, shopping for herself was never high on her list of things to do, like it was many women. She hated going places that didn't have her size or clothing that was unflattering to her figure. It was a surefire way to ruin her mood. She associated shopping with disappointment, but she had to try at least one more time.

Walking into a store that was newly opened called "Shape of you" Mercedes was surprised to be greeted by a voluptuous sales lady in a pretty pink suit that looked as if it was taylor made just for her.

"Stacy, hi!"

"Hi Unique. This is Mercedes Jones, a friend of mines and she is looking to add a few pieces to her wardrobe."

"Hello Mercedes, you have definitely come to the right place. Are you looking for sexy, or casual? Dressy or comfort?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't know I mean I have a date tonight."

Stacy whistled. "You certainly aren't wasting any time are you?"

Mercedes blushed. I have wasted more than my share of time."

Stacy nodded. "I'll say."

"Is it possible to combine sexy and comfort? Because that's what I need."

"At Shape of You we specialize in doing the impossible. You know Mercedes we have a salon right up stairs, you have such a natural beauty that we could make any man do a double take while looking at you."

"Well my date is at nine, do you think there is time?"

"Child these here are magic fingers. Can work quick, an with Stacy and I we can get you take care of quick fast and in a hurry.."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

There probably wasn't a man alive who hadn't gotten on the wrong side of a woman. Things like that happened all the time and some women might not forgive that man. But lucky for Sam, Mercedes didn't carry a grudge. He just wished she would get over her need to attract some guy to her, she didn't need that. If his strange behavior was any indication, she didn't have anything to worry about attracting a guy.

"Sam, Stacy is at the family table." Penny said . "She wants a Caesar Salad, fried Catfish and a fully loaded baked potato."

Sam smiled.

"Can you take her the chips and salsa and tell her I will be to her in a minute."

Penny nodded. "I am taking the chips and a Pepsi too. She asked you to save her a piece of pie as well."

Sam froze for a moment. Mercedes likes Pepsi with her desserts too.

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Sam? Sam you okay?"

"Yeah, Yes I am good."

Sam moved to save Stacy a piece of Sweet Potato Pie and then put it in his personal fridge for after dinner. He sighed making his way out to the family table with her order, the place was busy as usual with his wait staff bustling around taking orders and dropping off food. Sam sat down and smiled at his baby sister.

"Hey lil one."

"Thanks for the grub bro." She said saying grace and dug into the plate. Taking a sip of her drink, she ran her hands through her hair. "So how are the repairs going?"

"They are going. How did your "date" with Mr. Stevens go?"

"It was fun, we ate we danced, he is a sweet old man, did you get out of cooking for Mercedes? Mom said she donated the set of cast iron cookware to the Women's League the other day."

"Yeah she does that every year."

"I don't blame her, with 24 hour room service and a chef like Henri, who would cook, my dream home, a house without a kitchen I don't need one."

"Lucky you for not needing one, but I need it. I feel lost without my kitchen. But Mr. Hummel is doing the best he can. He had to order some special pipes, which means I might be looking at longer than two weeks,"

'I'm sorry Sam, I know it sucks but at least you get to live it up in the lap of luxury."

"Yeah that is a pretty great perk, Mercedes really came through for me. Are you ready for dessert?"

She frowned, "Hate to say it but I think I might be too full to eat it I might take it with me."

Sam nodded. "Well you and Mercedes have the last two slices so I will get it."

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah I thought I would take her a slice."

"You might want to give it to her tomorrow, she and her date are dining at the Alcorn tonight."

* * *

Mercedes smiled across the table to her date for the evening Cory Hall, she wanted to see Harper again, but he was busy and had helped Preston set her up with Cory, who would "escort" her anywhere for the next two days, he was definitely the strong but silent type, the man barely fit his suit jacket, he didn't say much about himself and just listened as she spoke, asking questions along the way. She had wanted to go to Brandon's place, wondering how to let Sam know where she was and who she was with, but in the end she would just have to pray somehow he would find out. She didn't want her new look going to waste. The black halter dress with turquoise piping matched the chandelier turquoise earrings and necklace, her newly styled hair that was usually a mess of curls now fell over her shoulders in waves. Her makeup subtle but gorgeous nonetheless. She had been at the Alcorn with Cory for about an hour when she glanced up and her heart pounded in her chest. She saw Sam walking towards them.

"Sam's here." She said leaning towards him and whispering in his ear.

Cory smile like dog in front of a plate of bacon. His large hand covered hers. "Just how jealous do you want to make him? Do I get to kiss you?"

"Kiss me? Why would you get that?"

"Not gonna lie here, I'm curious."

Mercedes blushed. "I will think about it."

He lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist as Sam walked over to them. "Mercedes are you okay here?"

She looked Cory who just put her hand down on the table still holding it then back to Sam. "Hi, Sam, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I think you know the answer to that?" He said, his voice coming out in a way she hadn't heard before.

It was one thing to think she was beautiful and desirable, but it annoyed her that he seemed to treat her as some airhead in need of protection.

"As you can see Sam, I am fine."

Sam looked at Cory. "I don't believe we have met before."

"No, we haven't." Cory said not even looking at Sam.

Mercedes could see Sam's face and knew he was about to do something stupid. She knew from speaking to Preston that Cory could be unpredictable when threatened. Excuse me Cory, I will be right back."

Cory stood, kissing her hand once more. "Please do, I get lonely."

Mercedes looked at him shaking her head and took Sam's arm leading him out of the restaurant.

"Sam what do you think you are doing?"

"Where did you meet him at?"

"Why? Its none of your business."

"You are the one who asked me to help yo-"

Her hand quickly moved to cover his mouth, not wanting to hear him say it. But the moment she did, fire spread through her hand, how she wished her hand was her lips pressed against his. Removing her hand she frowned. "I don't want to talk about that anymore Sam."

"You are going to get yourself into something you can't handle if you keep this up Mercedes."

Her chin lifted as she stared him in his eyes. "I can handle myself Sam, I am a grown woman and I don't need you protecting me like you are my big brother, you aren't. You need to leave and I am going back to my guest. Goodbye Sam."

"But-" He reached for her, but she pulled away from him and continued to walk. When she reached the table Cory stood and smiled bending to kiss her cheek.

He smiled at her. "That seemed fun."

"Finish your meal." She said shaking her head.

* * *

Sam walked inside of his restaurant and frowned running his hands through his hair, he had done something stupid again, crossing that line again. But it wasn't his fault, not really. It was celibacy, being celibate caused him to go crazy and act irrational, why else would he have felt such fire from her touch. Moving through the tables of the restaurant he felt like it was high time he started dating again, he needed to get his mind right. He spotted Tina Cohen Chang at a table talking with her friend Brittany and knew what he had to do. Tina was smart enough to to become attached to Sam, it would just be two consenting adults enjoying each other for as long as they wanted. He could do this.

Making his way to the table he smiled. "Hi ladies,"

"Hi Sam." came from them both, he could see it in their eyes just want they wanted from him.

"If you are ready for dessert you can tell your server its on the house,"

"That is really sweet of you Sam, you must let me repay you."

"How about you join me here for dinner tomorrow and we can call it a date."

Timan smiled eagerly. "Yes. I can be here at 8."

"Perfect." Sam said as he smiled then walked away. He should have been excited except as beautiful as Tina was, his mind wasn't on her, it was on Mercedes. She looked deliciously beautiful in her dress, His attention was drawn immediately to her full breast of which he wished to touch, kiss, suck. He shook his head as he willed the thoughts of Mercedes to leave his mind. He had to stop thinking of her like that. He just had too.

* * *

Mercedes was tempted to call of her date with Cory but she couldn't, she had to forge forward. She was taking him to Sam's place tonight. She had chosen another one of her knew outfits, this time was a sheer purple multicolored printed top that left one of her shoulders exposed, and a pair of matching capris, and heeled wedges. She couldn't understand it but in this Gypsy inspired outfit, she felt like a flirt, like she could tame any man. Cory held her arm in his as they were being seated, and that is when she saw Sam and Tina.

It was a sight that stopped her heart from beating. She stood there unable to take her eyes off of them, They were huddled together, heads were close to touching. She felt sick to her stomach. Her time was up, Sam was with Tina and that was that.

"Mercedes."

"Cory, if you do-don't mind, I I I I'd like to leave." She said softly.

Cory watched her face and glanced in the direction she was looking and sighed, "Dammit."

His hand moved from Mercedes waist to her shoulders. "We have changed our minds, I'm sorry." He said to the hostess. Then he bent down to her ear. "Merce, hold your head up."

She sighed and did as he said and then things got worse, Sam looked at her, and as their eyes met, she couldn't control the pain on her face. She turned away from him moving closer to Cory. He held her hand and walked her out of the restaurant. "You can cry if you want, but that isn't going to change anything." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't guess you have ever lost anyone have you? No one you loved?"

Cory shook his head. "No, I don't allow myself to feel pain."

She nodded getting into the luxury town car. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

"You didn't, I was glad to help out a friend."

"You mean Preston?"

"And you too."

He pulled up to the hotel and mercedes waited for him to open the door. She got out and smiled up to him. "Thank you Cory. I appreciate you helping me."

"Mercedes, if he doesn't see how beautiful, smart and worthy you are, then he doesn't deserve you." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Are you sure that you don't want another date? I know Harper said he is only a call away."

"I might take him up on it but not now, thanks Cory, Preston said you were a softy."

"Am not."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. "So you don't have to wonder."

Cory smiled. "Thank you."

Mercedes waved as she walked inside the hotel, she started to do her final walk through, needing the distraction from her thoughts. Sam had found his one, and she had to be okay with that.

* * *

This was a mistake, 2 minutes into the date Sam knew that the spark he wanted to be there just wasn't. He stayed on the date because he wasn't a jerk, je didn't want to just ditch Tina.

"WHy don't you come over to my place after you close? I can make it worth your while." She said snuggling closer to him.

"I can't tonight." He said, he looked up to the door and there was Mercedes. For a long while they stared at each other. Then she turned away and snuggled next to the man who she was with last night and they left.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine." He looked after mercedes, she probably didn't want him ruining her date again.

"You sure? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah that sums up this evening. You are about as interested in me as I am in that chair over there."

Sam looked at her and frowned, but stayed silent.

"Sam, if you didn't like me then why ask me out?"

"I wanted to see if we could click."

"Yeah I was hoping we could too. But I don't want to be in a relationship that isn't going to go anywhere."

"Tina you are beautiful and desirable but I just don't feel it."

She nodded.

"Yeah well I am ready to get married, I should really consider asking your mom for help."

Sam tensed up. "Don't even joke about that."

"Sam you should see your face. It's not a bad thing to want love, to want a man or in your case woman who is crazy about you."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well even though this date was a bust. You owe me dinner and I am starving. And since I don't have to "eat cute" I am going all out and I want a glass of your most expensive wine."

"YOu are making me pay aren't you?"

"Big time."

"Tell me what you want and i will put your order in."

"Then you are coming back right?"

"You couldn't keep me away."

SAm stood then stopped realizing that he just said the same thing as one of Mercedes dates. And now he was back on her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry about the delay its the Holiday season after all. I am so glad you guys are loving this story! Stay Blessed!

* * *

Mercedes wasn't sure how she did it but she managed to get through everything she needed to do at the hotel without breaking down, the tears didn't start til she made her way to her garden in front of her place. She sat on the padded wooden bench in her private courtyard and stared out into the flowers tears falling from her eyes. She had thought maybe she wasn't imagining things and maybe he would see her but he found love and it hurt.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes head shot ip and she saw Sam standing at the gate. She had been so in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard him approach her. She looked away from him wiping her eyes. "Sam what are you doing here?"

He walked closer to her studying her face. "What's wrong? Did that guy do something?"

"What? Oh no he was a perfect gentleman, it was just a sad movie." she lied, he didn't need to know her sadness was due to him. "You are home early."

He bent down in front of her. "Yeah, looks like neither of our dates worked out."

Mercedes nodded. "There is always next time." she said sadly. But not for her. She was done with trying to get Sam to notice her.

His green eyes turned dark. "I suppose you want to be like Tina, get married and have kids?"

"Did Tina ask you to marry her?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but she said she wants to get married."

"That is what most all women want Sam." She said feeling every bit of her loneliness.

Sam stood. "So all this dating random guys, is you, you wanting to find a husband?"

"No, that would be wishful thinking on my part."

Sam looked at her confused. "Why is that wishful thinking?"

Mercedes couldn't tell Sam the truth, that most guys were either intimidated by her, her just didn't see her because she wasn't a size two.

"I am too busy, I would settle for a man I could trust to be faithful to me and caring towards me."

"You shouldn't have to settle Mercedes."

"Its okay Sam, I have come to terms with the fact it's just the way it has to be."

Sam stared at her for a long while, taking her in. Then sighed. "Okay you win."

"Win what?"

Sam moved closer to her. "I will teach you how to get a man, a good one."

She looked at him and shook her head. What she wouldn't give to go back to before she realized that she didn't have a chance with Sam, even if he didn't fall in love with Tina, he still asked her out. Mercedes worked so hard to get him to notice her and instead of noticing her, he found someone else. He would never see her as more than Cam's little sister and his friend.

"Its okay Sam, thanks for the offer but I have changed my mind, and I am sorry I put you in that position."

Sam shook his head, "Merce you deserve to be happy, I may not want to settle down and get married now but I will one day and so i get why you feel the way you do and so I said I would help you and i will."

Mercedes sighed, yes he would settle down but it would never be with her. She felt her tears well up and she stood moving away from him. "I don't really feel well I should go."

He stood as well.

"Are you really sick? Or are you avoiding me."

"Goodnight Sam." She gave him a soft smile as his hand went up to place her hair behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Are you okay?" He asked his hand going to her forehead. "Are you catching something?"

"I am fine Sam I just need to get some rest, good night." She stood on her tippy toes kissing Sam on his cheek, it was her goodbye to him. SHe couldn't hold the notion that they belonged together anymore. She opened the door and locked it going straight to her room.

Sam stared at the door, her kiss sent its own sparks and shivers down his body and he just couldn't understand. Understand why with Tina he felt nothing, but with Mercedes he felt that. Why Mercedes of all people? The question was only on his lips for a moment before he realized the answer. She was safe. She wasn't looking to make him her husbands, she wasn't trying to corrupt him, so he could think about her, want to be with her and not worry.

Mercedes was one of those women a man could depend on, could trust, could depend on, a woman like that deserved a man to love her completely, to love her fully.

Sam started to walk back to his room slowly, he truly hated seeing Mercedes unhappy, he always had a special affection for Cam's baby sister, and that was most likely another reason his body reacted to hers the way it did. Now he knew that she was stubborn, extremely stubborn just like the women in his family, which meant he was just going to have to take things into his own hands the way he had when Mercedes was in high school and her dances.

Sam sat on his bed pulling his shoes off. He never understood why boys, then men hadn't asked her out. And then the men he met this week were out of her life as well. And that thought, it confused him, he was happy, truly happy they were gone, but he was angry at them for leaving her, hurting her. Mercedes was amazing just the way she was, she didn't need to change to attract men, she needed confidence. And he was just the man for the job whether she wanted him to be or not.

* * *

Mercedes awoke the next morning feeling better than she thought she would, as she fastened the chandelier earrings on her ears, she heard a knock on the door. Even though she wasn't trying to get Sam anymore, she wanted to keep her new wardrobe it made her feel beautiful, made her feel sexy in a way no other clothing had. She used to dress for comfort not style and now she could do both. Staring into the full length mirror she gazed at herself smiling, the black form fitting halter dress complimented the pink cardigan, the pink heels were actually very comfortable. Hearing that knock again she let her hair fall over her shoulders and grabbed her lip gloss applying it as she grabbed her leather bound notebook, which housed her keys and phone. She was meeting with the Supervisor of housekeeping in fifteen minutes and she was early. But Mercedes was fine with that. The faster they got to the meeting the sooner she could leave.

The smile and deep "hi" she wasn't expecting caught her off guard. "Sam? Sam you do realize its seven thirty in the morning right?"

"Why good Morning Mercedes, you look beautiful this morning, and I am here because I wanted to catch you before you started your day."

"Is there something wrong with your room Sam?" She asked, she needed to know what was going on.

He leaned against the door frame with a smile on his lips. "I can get up when it's for something that is important."

Mercedes nodded. "Oh I suppose you are meeting Mr. Hummel at your place this morning."

Sam sighed shaking his head. "No, he had a family thing and is out of town for two days. I swear at this rate I will never get back to my place."

Mercedes sighed, before that would make her so happy but now it just burned because she knew they were not ever going o be together. "Well you never know good things can happen."

She stepped out her door, and locked her door. Walking down the path of her place Sam followed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast together, I mean since I can't steal Henri I might as well enjoy his cooking while I can."

"I appreciate you holding back and being a man of your word."

"As You should, so join me for breakfast."

Mercedes sighed turning towards him. "I can't, I have a meeting this morning, I actually thought you were her."

"Oh okay, then I will wait for you, maybe you can come with me to my place look at the fixtures tell me what might look good?"

"Sam we will be at least two hours."

"Well what about lunch or dinner? We can do it then?"

She sighed turning to him. "Sam stop I know what you are doing."

"I never thought you were be the kind of person to give up Merce."

"I am not in most cases but sometimes you gotta know when to fold em as they say. And right now I-"

"How about you just come by when you are free. We are open until Midnight."

"Sam, it's Friday, we have several events that I need to be here for."

"Well then if you can't make it tonight I will see you in the morning for breakfast. Since you like to be up nice and early we can be there at 8." She stared at him and knew there was no use in arguing with him.

"Wow, I feel honored that you would get up two mornings in a row."

"Friends do that for each other."

Mercedes signed forcing the smile to stay on her face. "I guess they do, I should be going. Enjoy breakfast."

Sam smiled brightly. "Oh I will, Stace isn't here to take it from me." He gave her a lopsided grin as he walked backwards from her, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. "See ya when we can, and I meant what I said Mercedes, you are beautiful."

She chewed her bottom lips closing her eyes as he left. "Sam please, please don't do this to me." she whispered to herself. There was no way she was going to breakfast with him, she couldn't. She made a mental note to cancel it with him.

* * *

Sam knew he has a problem, and he wasn't sure he could fix it. She hadn't come to lunch or dinner on Friday, nor did he meet her for breakfast Saturday. After leaving messages for her, he was bale to track her down on Saturday night in which she finally answered his call only to tell him that he was she was busy, then hung up.

Sam was at a loss, he didn't know how to fix things. As he made his way to his Simon's he thought about how stubborn Mercedes was being, most women who played hard to get waived with a smile, but Mercedes, she was too strong for that and she knew that she was not playing a game. She was avoiding him. And that wasn't going to work for him.

From the way things were going, maybe she should be teaching him how to handle women, because she was failing. Pulling into the driveway he parked next to a black Lexus SUV he didn't recognized. He wondered who it was, the cookout was an hour away from starting, at least he knew his parents weren't there yet.

Opening the passenger door of his Porsche he grabbed the two stainless steel pans of beef, chicken and links that he marinated and cooked at the restaurant. He wasn't taking any chances with Simon on the grill. He walked to the front door, not even having to knock because Simon opened the door with a smiled. "Anything else to grab?"

"Salad and baked beans." He said as he moved towards the kitchen and stopped in the foyer when he saw Mercedes talking to Marley.

"Hi Sam!" Marley greeted him with a hug. Sam hugged her back and looked at Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hello Sam." She said, then turned back to Marley. "I should be going, I just wanted to drop off the sweet treats from Henri."

Simon came in holding the salad and beans. "Marls where should i put this stuff?"

"Come with me baby I will show you." She said taking the potatoes from him and handing them to Mercedes, then grabbing one of the salads. "I will show you where to put that stuff too Sam, and then maybe you can help me get Mercedes to stay."

"I told you Marley I have to get back."

"And I told you I am sure you have a great staff that can handle things while you are gone, now come with me."

Mercedes sighed, giving up the fight and followed her to the kitchen. Sam shook his head with a smirk. "That is not the shy Marley we knew in school. Being married to you has surely cured her of her shyness."

Simons smiled. "I hadn't even thought about that."

Sam sighed, "You think you know a woman, and then she pulls a 360 on you and you are left wondering."

"Are we talking about any woman in particularly?"

Sam didn't like keeping secrets from his family but he wasn't about to tell them about Mercede. "All women are the same to me."

Simon laughed. "Uh huh, and if I thought you really believe that, then you would have me worried. Now let's get this meat warmed on the grill before the guests come."

Mercedes didn't even know how it happened, but 45 minutes after Sam came she was still at the house. Marley kept having requests and Mercedes was happy to help but wanted to leave. If it wasn't for Sam being there she would have relaxed, but she knew that Sam caught on to the fact that she was avoiding him, and at any minute he could ask her. Mercedes had been cutting the stems on the flowers and arranging them when Marley came back in from giving the boys something to drink. "The flowers look amazing."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Well it's not like I could mess it up."

"You are too modest. Everything here looks ready to me, what do you think?"

Mercedes nodded. "I think it's done and it's time for me to leave."

"Mercedes I don't know what is going on but please just stay? Just for a while longer."

Mercedes nodded. Marley smiled walking out the kitchen with the flowers and placing them on the table outside. Then she went to Simon and held him close.

All Mercedes wanted was to love someone and be loved like that. But she was afraid she would never have that. She turned away from the door not looking at them anymore, she couldn't. A kick turned her back to it and she saw Sam trying to get inside with a tray. She ran to the door and opened it. Sam smiled.

"Thanks, where does Marley want the meat?"

"Over there." she said pointing to the empty spot on the table. "There is a lot of food here."

"She will need it. I have fed this group of people before. THey love to eat. So Marley said you are thinking about stay?"

Mercedes shrugged looking at the the table cloth. "Just for a little while."

"Would you be here longer if I wasn't here?"

Her head shot up looking at him. "I am not sure." she said honestly.

Sam nodded. "Care to tell me what I did wrong?"

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears. "Sam can we not-., look what I asked you, I just I don't want to go through that."

"Look, friends, great friends are hard to find."

"Yeah they are. Look I should go."

She said then headed out the back door. She would stay for a little bit and then she would leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Holidays from me to you! As a gift have a long chapter 14 and enjoy as Samcedes moves a little closer. Remember to be safe and enjoy time with your family and friends. Stay blessed and review.

* * *

Monday morning came all too quickly for Sam, he got himself up as early as before, showered dressed in one of his shirts over a skintight white tee and jeans and grabbed the rest of his things. Mercedes had avoided him while she was at Simon's and had she been anyone else. She might have given up, but he was determined.

Today, he would make her spend time with him, whether she liked it or not. Leaving the room after grabbing his things, she made his way to right where the night desk clerk said she would be in the morning. He shook his head watching her for a moment, her head was buried in a file, he could see her usually iced orange just had been watered down, and could tell her food have probably grown cold. She worked way too hard.

"Good Morning Mercedes, care if I join you?"

She looked up started, the earrings she wore shook against her skin. "Sam?"

He tapped the earrings in her ear with a smile. "You don't normally wear earrings like that, do you?" He had noticed them yesterday.

"No I don't." She said sounding breathless.

"You should wear them more often, they are really pretty." He tapped the chair next to her. "Can I sit here?"

She nodded. "Uh yeah, sorry, I am not thinking clearly right now." she placed her file on top of her notebook, as a waiter came to the table with a smiled placing a glass of orange juice in front of him..

"Good Morning Mr. Evans, should I get your usual?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The waiter left as SAm took a drink as Mercedes folded her hands together. "You realize that you are turning into a morning person right?"

Sam laughed. "Just don't tell anyone."

The waiter returned with a huge tray as another cleared away Mercedes uneaten food. He sat down Belgian waffles with strawberries, maple bacon, scrambled eggs for Sam, and wheat bread, scrambled eggs and sausage for Mercedes. They both smiled and said thank you.

Sam looked to her plate. "I take it your food gets cold often?"

She shrugged as she picked up her fork. "Sometimes."

Sam sighed, Mercedes took care of everyone, but what about her? No one seemed to take the job. "What are you working on?"

"Just a business venture. We should eat, nothing makes Henri happier than people enjoying his food."

"We do have that in common." Sam said starting to eat. "Good job changing the subject."

She smiled towards him. "You were always perceptive."

Sam sighed internally, she was stubborn and he wondered if she had always been this way. He bit into his waffle and smiled wiping his mouth. "How did you enjoy the cookout?'"

"It was fun, Mike Eldridge is going to let me use some of his works for the Hotel."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Eldridge was flirting with you." Sam said annoyed that that thought of it still annoyed him, the man walked in there and took Mercedes to the side telling her that her eyes resembled dark pools of mystery and intrigue.

"He was flirting wasn't he?"

Sam put his fork down wiping his mouth. "That man is a womanizer."

Mercedes smiled. "Hey he is built and looks like Shemar Moore, he can be that. He was mighty sad I turned down his offer to do my portrait."

Sam scoffed. "He does landscapes not portraits."

Faith took a bit of her eggs. "That is why he said it would be an honor."

"That man if full of it."

Mercedes laughed. "Maybe he is, but then again maybe he isn't. Anyways how is the bathroom coming?"

Sam rolled his eyes, she was falling for that old man's BS. Shemar looking or not he was 40. He wasn't going to let her be taken in by him. He wasn't going to let her be hurt by him, or any man for that matter, "Oh I am thinking of taking everyone's suggestions and remodel the place."

She looked up to him and smiled. "You are? I thought you were just getting some new fixtures I mean you are anxious to have it finished you know?"

"Well what can I say, the hotel has spoiled me. So I have decided to have my bathroom remodeled kind of like the one in my bathroom, and you and the designer of this place worked together right?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, we did, I pretty much told her what I wanted and we figured it out together."

Sam knew she had, Cam boasted about how Mercedes pretty much lead the charge for every phase of the extensive renovations at the hotel, three years before. "I know you are busy , but would you mind coming over this morning and giving me your opinion? If my mom hears I am redecorating she will have that designer up her quick fast and in a hurry."

Mercedes shrugged. "She's single I supposed.

Sam heard an annoyance in her voice that he could relate too. Mercedes knew how he felt about Marriage. "She owns her own study and has won numerous awards, blah blah blah, please Mercedes you gotta save me."

She glanced at him and chewed her bottom lip. Picking up her drink she smirked. "I might consider helping you."

"Name your price and it's yours." he said feeling victorious. She frowned and he knew she was thinking about attracting men and he just opened that door. She shrugged. "You know I haven't had a good steak in a long time."

Sam nodded. "It's yours, so when can I expect you?"

"I have a little bit of free time this morning, I could come see your space and then offer some suggestions."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Mercedes, eat up and then we can walk over?"

Mercedes placed her cup down. "We can go now?"

"Uh no, you need to take better care of yourself so we are not moving until you eat."

She glanced at him raising an eyebrow at him, she was about to speak but then she stopped herself and grabbed her fork.

Sam smiled internally. Yep she was definitely stubborn, and she doesn't' like being told what to do. To bad for her he thought as she drank his orange juice.

30 minutes later Mercedes stood inside of Sam's bathroom going over in her head how they can expand the smaller room. His bathroom was simple. A sink, a shower and a toilet. He really needed help. She turned to the waiting men and shook her head.

"How do you not get claustrophobic in here? This place is small out of style and you need an upgrade."

Burt chuckled looking at Sam. "Told you she was smart."

Sam sighed, normally he would argue, but he has been spoiled by his suite. "I know you agree because its more money for you."

Burt sighed. "Trust me you will thank me once its all over, and Mercedes too."

She walked past the men and too his connecting walk in closet, which he didn't even remotely fill. The closet was twice the normal size. "What about this, we knock out the wall here that connects the bathroom and the closet. Expand your bathroom in here and split your closet. Even if you decide to change your mind and get married there will still be plenty of space." She moved out the closet and to the living room.

"But if you feel like you need more space for your closet here would work." she pointed to the dead space on the outside of the closet. It literally looked like it could have been a hallway to nowhere.

"And I know you just wanted to do the bathroom but if I were you I would replace the kitchen cabinet doors, or at least do it soon. The ones you have are so plain, you can use the solid cherry wood you have but get that glazed chocolate with the details. If you get it in the bathroom as well it will make the rooms flow. You should also put a decorative mirror in place of that medicine cabinet. Then you can get like a hardwood Cherry chest, a built in his and her sink. Get about five or six canned lights and you would be right at home."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Honestly I was just thinking like painting and tile?"

"Oh that too, but you should do wallpaper. I am thinking go with like black and nickel to match the kitchen. You can even add a touch of beige. I promise you will love it Sam." She said patting his shoulder.

"I hope so, how long will all that take Mr. Hummel?"

"Well the pipes came in last night, I can get a couple of helpers to tear everything out today and I know a carpenter who just finished a job… if what you want is in stock, with my added crew maybe five days?"

Mercedes smiled. "I can pick up a few samples and bring them tonight if we meet for dinner but you should probably see them in person.

"No you are busy with the hotel I could just get the pipes fixed and nothing more."

"Sam, this place is too small even for you, for a man who took so many risks with his restaurant and makes so many changes, with your recipes, but in your own life you are scared."

"I am not scared I just don't like change."

"Well I get that but you have to at least want a change to have me here."

Mercedes was mere inches from his body and she could feel the heat from his body and exhaled softly as his scent over took her. Needing to pull away from hims he stepped back moving out the room, Sam was pulling her in again and she couldn't feel that pain anymore.

Sam was slower to follow but the way he was staring at her caused her body to react weirdly. "What do you think Mr. Hummel?"

"You have the eye and I think it's really great, but Sam if you are uncertain, why don't you ask your mom."

Sam looked at him and shook his head. "No, and don't you tell her either. Go ahead and tear out the walls." He turned to Mercedes. "We can go over the samples."

Mercedes nodded going to the closet but Sam stopped her. "No you have done enough, I can help Mr. Hummel you go ahead home. I will see you tonight."

Mercedes glanced at him then sighed. "I will let you know what I come up with."

Sam shook his head. "I trust you so whatever you choose will be fine."

Mercedes nodded, how pitiful was this, she was helping Sam, fix up his place and remodel a bathroom he was going to share with the woman he was going to marry, she would do it and do it with no regrets.

She walked out the room and when she started closing the door she heard Mr. Hummel tell Sam "Mercedes is going to make some man a fine wife."

She waited for a moment but didn't hear what Sam said in reply.

* * *

She was standing him up again, it was closing time and Mercedes hadn't shown up. She called and told him she had samples for him to look over, though he liked her taste so he was gonna choose whatever she liked. At least Mr. Hummel was on time, everyone he called were able to come and help him, and the walls were busted out, as well as the cabinet doors. Stacy had gotten him some racks for his clothing and sent her maid to clean up all the dust.

Sam was heading to lock the door when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam I am so sorry I can't make it."

"Merce are you okay?"

"No even close, an engagement party for 60 turned to 80 and of course the Mother of the Bride though it would be a snap to accommodate them all with food and desserts."

Sam ran his hands through his hair, he knew how that was. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh I have a number of things but none of them are legal."

Sam smiled sitting back in his chair. "I can only imagine."

"Henri is having a fit, he had to make the extra desserts which was a lot plus dinner. The florist helped with the flowers for the additional tables but dinner was late. And while things have settled I don't want to leave until everyone has left. And while the mother of the bride is happy, she won't be once she gets the additional bill because I know she didn't think we did all that for free.

"I understand, Don't worry about the samples I can go tomorrow with Stacy I guess."

"Oh I have the samples SAm, we can go over them for breakfast."

"All that and you still had time to grab them?"

"Yeah how do I do it?"

"I have no idea but I owe you, what time?"

"Umm 8? I have a full day."

"Okay that sounds good. Night.

"Night Sam."

Hanging up Sam sighed, Mercedes was doing all that work and he was certain she hadn't eaten, standing he moved to the kitchen to rectify that.

* * *

It was ten til midnight when Mercedes said goodbye to the last of the guest. She had been on her feet for 6 hours straight and all she wanted to do was soak in the tub and go to bed. Waving goodnight to the two night desk clerks she was stopped by Sunshine. "Mr. Evans left this or you."

From the awed expression on her face, she knew Sam had charmed her as he always did.

"Thank you."

She said removing the note. : Since you couldn't come to me, and we both know you didn't eat. I have food waiting for you in my suite. Sam

Mercedes sighed. He was so sweet but also so dense. That was the sign of a man though. She paused looking at the light through the sheer curtains. She knew avoiding him wouldn't work, she would still love him, even if the curse for the Jones clan meant love would never come to pass. You can't tell your heart not to love that's like telling yourself not to breath.

Smiling as she walked to his door she realized she wasn't tired at all. She stopped, turning to her home, glancing at herself in the mirror. She wore a black pencil skirt and silk blue top that she tucked in. Her 4 inch heels we're definitely going. Kicking off her heels she put her slippers on, then ruffled her hair and spritz herself with her perfume. Grabbing the samples she made her way to Sam's door, heart racing as she went to the door. It opened almost immediately. Her breath snagged seeing him standing in front of her, in t shirt and jeans, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering what exactly he hid under that skin tight shirt. It had been years since she had seen him shirtless.

"Hey so glad you could make it, let me grab those." He said grabbing the samples from her.

"You know me too well SAm, I truly didn't get to eat today so I am starving."

"Well have a seat, put your feet up and I will get your food."

Sam put the bags on the table and then went to the fridge. He grabbed the ingredients and started to make the chicken salad sandwiches that he knew she loved. He returned to the room with the dude and a lighter, it was then she realized the candle on the table. Sam smiled lighting it.

"I thought you were supposed to be sitting Miss!"

Mercedes smiled. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"No I don't all you have to do is decide if you want to sit in the patio or on the sofa."

"Sofa." She said sitting down on the sofa. SAm grinned. "Love the shoes."

He said as she pulled her feet under her. She shrugged. "I was on my feet all day my shoes had to go."

Sam laughed shaking his head and touching his thighs. "Put em up here."

"Sam?"

"Not another word Ms. Jones, you sit back and eat while I spoil you for a moment."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him but then nodded as she gave him her freshly manicured feet onto his thighs and leaned. Back."

She broke off a piece of the croissant sandwich and moaned out from the taste and the fact that he started rubbing her feet. Sam inhaled deeply not expecting that moan to leave her lips, his body on full alert. He watched her lick her lips and smiled staring at her. She tilted her head.

"What's the matter?"

I keep wanting to make love to you. Sam said internally. "Nothing, just… thinking."

She nodded and continued to eat and Sam smirked. "So how was the party?"

Mercedes sighed breaking another piece off but this time giving it to Sam.

"Ha the father of the bride almost had a coronary when i gave him the final bill. He was not happy but then he looked at his wife and daughter and gave in."

"Hardest working woman I know, so when did you last eat?"

"He asked watching her finish off the first sandwich and give him another bite of the second one. His hands continued to work her feet as she closed her eyes.

"This morning. I swear with as little I eat you would think I was smaller."

"You don't need to be small you know? I can't imagine you any other way."

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"It means when I look at you I see a woman of substance, caring and beautiful."

"I wish people saw that and wanted to be with me. Guys see me and I am that best friend that girl who they love to talk to. I know I am not a size two but I am just as beautiful as anyone else. I just wish people could see that."

"Sometimes it takes people a while to see the truth."

She stared at him wanting to say something but not wanting to ruin the moment. She licked her lips then notice Sam shifting in his seat. She placed her hair behind her ears as he sat up.

"So let's look at those samples."

Mercedes pulled her feet from his strong hands and took another bite of her sandwich and placed it down. "Can I have something to drink?"

"I got you."

He said standing. She placed the samples on the table as he grabbed them both bottled water.

"I decided that I wanted to give you sleek and uncluttered because we both know too much becomes confusing. I spoke with Mr. Hummel and his guy can stain the cabinets to look like this."

She said showing him the cabinet. With the marble tile, nickel futures and shower head. The effect will be stunning."

"Mercedes, all this took more than a few minutes from your day."

"I wanted it to be right Sam." Even if she was making this for him and another woman she wouldn't be selfish.

"Well you look over these." She said drinking her water. "I am stuffed and tired and I better go before you have to carry me back to my room."

"You know I wouldn't mind, I have done it in the past."

Mercedes smiled. All the girls in her sophomore class were jealous of her. "To be fair, it was raining and I had those pink satin shoes on. You were my Prince Charming that night."

"I know and we did have a lot of fun didn't we?"

"We did, just like we did for my Jr. and Sr. prom too."

She sighed. "Do you still play the guitar?"

"Not so much now, it's all about cooking."

"That's a shame. I can still remember going home and telling my mom about that night."

"How is your mother?"

Mercedes frowned. "She's okay I guess. I saw her a few months back and she seemed happy. But I don't know I guess i get this feeling every time I talk to her that everything isn't as happy as she wants me to believe. It didn't help that Cam and Duncan don't talk to her as much as I do."

"I am sorry, it's never fun when a marriage fails, your parents were always so caring and welcoming."

"They are great parents I just wish they were still together, mom had to leave, but I wonder if it was because of the Jones curse."

Sam glanced at her. "I don't understand."

"Did she use it as an excuse to leave us? Did she give up because she thought there wasn't any hope of things getting better."

"Whatever her reason I know your mom still loves you and your brothers."

She nodded. "Yeah, anyways this isn't about that. So are you excited about the remodel job or still hesitant?"

"Well considering you guys have me spoiled here I am excited about it. I was wondering if you would look at my bedroom and let me know if you can come up with any suggestions."

She nodded. "Sure I am here to help." She sighed. "I should get going."

Sam stood. "Let me walk you to your door then." She nodded taking his hand and shock ran through her as he gripped her small hand in his big one. She smiled not even bothering to take it away. They walked hand in hand to her front door.

"This was fun, after the day I had i needed the break and the foot rub."

Sam nodded. "I had fun too."

He stared down to her and his finger brushed her cheek, and then like it was the most natural thing in the world to do he bent down and kissed her. Pulling her he deepened the kiss as he learned all the curves of her mouth, his hands itching to touch her ran up her back as desire took over. Pushing her gently against the door his tongue fought hers as his hand went to her breast, running his fingertips over her nipple grazing it. She moaned against him pushing her breast against this hand needing more.

It was the moan that snapped him out of his daze. He softly pulled away unsure of what happened. He continued to stare down at her as her eyes fluttered open. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know what to say, what could he say when all he wanted was to keep kissing her and more. But he knew he wouldn't have stopped there. He lowered his forehead to hers and sighed.

"Sam." Mercedes said voice full of want and need and yet there was a softness, a tenderness to it, no one had ever said his name and made him feel like that before. His hand slid down her sides as he lifted his head and stared at her.

"I don't know what's happening her Mercedes."

She swallowed hard smiling up to him, as if she knew all the secrets of the universe. "Well I'm sure you will figure it out Sam."

She leaned up kissing him softly. "Good night Sam."

She turned going into her house and leaving Sam outside confused as to what he was supposed to do,

Mercedes leaned against the door herself, her legs wobbly. Sam kissed her, kissed her with passion and want. With desire and need. She ran her hands down her body remember the way his hands felt on hers. He wanted her, and while she knew a kiss wasn't a slam dunk or or meant they were going to be together, and seeing how confused Sam was about it she knew flight or fight was battling within him. But in that moment she was happy, too happy to worry about the bad, she would tackle that tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you guys for the Merry Christmas wishes! My boys had quite the time. I am excited to see how much you guys liked the last chapter. Hope you guys have a Happy New Year and enjoy. As always Stay Blessed and Review.

* * *

Sam considered skipping breakfast and going right to work, but he was no coward, he couldn't do that to Mercedes either. But if he took his time this morning, then he could avoid her and it wouldn't really be avoiding her. So he took and extra long shower, which didn't help the fire the burned beneath his loins. As he finished getting dressed he sighed stepping out of his room, but that is when he saw her.

She wore a form fitting baby blue dress, it clung to her curves and tapered off at her thighs to flare out at her knees. The wind played with her hair and he remembered his dream last night, where she dropped kisses against his flesh as he played in her hair. His hands palmed his face as he tried to convince himself that he was just having withdrawal symptoms, and yet he knew it was something more.

Mercedes looked up to Sam and smiled warmly waving at him, before she sat down and worked on her file. Sam stood frozen, did she literally just wave him off? Like seriously? He spend half the night imagining what she felt like beneath him and the other half dreaming about her and all he got from her was a wave, as if nothing happened between them? He sighed moving towards her with a smile.

"Morning Mercedes."

"Hi Sam."

The waiter came and placed orange juice in front of Sam and Mercedes. "Good morning Mr. Evans, Henri has created crepes that will make your taste buds weep with pleasure."

Mercedes smiled. "I had them before and I can agree to that."

Sam sighed looking at Mercedes. He wanted to make her weep with pleasure, Sam cleared his throat. "That sounds perfect. Thank you."

The waiter walked away and Mercedes handed Sam a folder. "I have been working on how to update your room and I thought we might keep it simple. We can use the brownish color of the cabinets as a base. I made a drawing to show you the seating area of the living room. You will be able to use the sofa and chairs you have and just cover them with the slips covers that want you aren't coming out the pocket for a new set. Now I should be going but if you need me you know how to reach me." She smiled taking one last sip of her drink before standing.

"Mercedes?"

She turned to him and he grew stiff. Here he was fighting the urge to pull her closer, to hold her, kiss her, throw her on the table and have his way with her, and she stood there acting as if nothing had changed. No woman had ever gotten the best of him like this and two could play this game.

"Those covers for the furniture, where can I get them?"

"I added the address and phone numbers of stores nearby. They should have what you need. Is there anything else?"

Sam sighed, nothing he would say out loud. "Nope thanks."

"Have a great day Sam. Like I said if you need me, you know where I am."

Sam watched her walk away, body teasing him by the second as those luscious hips moved with ease, God he wanted her.

Mercedes was walking on air by the time she reached her office. She couldn't have planned for things to go better, Sam was finally seeing her as more than just his friend. She sat in her chair turning on her computer when someone knocked on her door. She didn't have any appointments...what if it was Sam? She took a deep breath and smiled. "Come in."

The door opened and Mercedes eyes widened. This was the last person she expected to see in her office. "Good Morning Mercedes, do you have a moment to talk?"

Mercedes stood. "Of course Mrs. Evans, Good Morning how can i help you."

Mary smiled as she walked fully into the office and took a seat. "I know I don't have an appointment but this is important."

Mercedes knew what this was about before she even started talking, and she didn't like it. "Can i offer you anything to drink?"

"No thank you, as you might have guessed I am here about Sam."

Mercedes Screamed on the inside but nodded as Mary continued to speak.

"This is awkward I know and if Sam knew I was here he would be upset, but you and I both know that my son is stubborn and hard head. I wanted to talk to you about his home. His house is in desperate need of a woman's touch just like his life."

Mercedes swallowed hard, she did not like where this was going one bit. "I am not sure what I have to do with this."

"Well look at this office, at this hotel, you have such style and class, and you and Sam have always been close I just thought he might listen to you."

"That he should get married?" She said heartbrokenly.

"Do you have something against him getting married Mercedes?"

Mercedes fought back tears, her time was up she had no time left it was obvious Mary had already set things in motion.

"Mrs. Evans Sam and I are friends, but no one could ever persuade him to do something he doesn't want to do. And in this case it would be impossible."

Mary sighed. "I know you are right, unfortunately I Have raised my children to think for himself. I am sorry for putting your friendship at risk. Please forgive me."

"You love your son, why apologize for that?

"Because I could have cost you your friend."

"There is no need to apologize."

"You always were so sweet and gracious weren't you? It's really nice knowing that you have not changed at all."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Thank you."

Mary walked to the door. "You were gone from the cookout before I arrived I just wanted to say you are doing an amazing job here. Your father left this hotel in the right hands."

"I didn't do much I am not as talented as Quinn or even Marley, I just run this place."

"Talent lies in many areas my dear each one of us is given a gift, we just have to search within ourselves to find it. But it's clear you have already found yours."

"I have?"

"Why of course you have, like Sam, you are a nurturer. Your happiness comes from making other people happy." Mary opened the door but stopped. "I know it's not necessary to say this, but thank you for being Sam's friend."

"It's my pleasure." Mercedes said softly. She watched Mary leave and sighed heavily. Mary may not have wanted her as a daughter in law but at least she thought highly of her. This also confirmed that she was determined to marry Sam off to the designer and she had to work harder before she lost him. She was lost in thought when the door in her office opened and Sam burst in closing the door behind him.

"What did my mom want?"

Mercedes stared at him, wondering if he knew how close he was to the bride his mother chose.

"Mercedes? Merce what did she want?"

"She wanted my help, to get you married off." She said sadly. The look Sam had on the outside mirrored her insides. This was the beginning of the end.

Sam sat down quietly shaking his head. "But why?

Moving in front of him she bent down. "Sam your mom loves you , she just thinks this is what is best for you."

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to her loving me a little less." He said sadly. "What else did she say to you,"

"I think you are right. About the designer, Your mother thinks your place needs a woman's touch, your life too."

He frowned but looked at her and smiled. "But why would I need her when I have you?"

Sam noticed her face change. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. Look your mom just wants what is best for you."

"Yeah well that is not a wife. Can you take off today or tomorrow for a few to help me?"

"You are going to show your mom you don't need a wife aren't you?"

Sam smiled standing and picking her up with him, "It's scary how well you know me."

"No not scary, you don't like being pushed and when you are you push back"

"See that's you knowing me."

""I have a few meetings this morning and can meet you around 2?"

"I will pick you up. That way we can get lunch."

"Sam I am capable of getting my own lunch."

"Is that why since I have been here I have never seen you eat lunch?"

She sighed. "I will meet you out front."

* * *

Mercedes walked out the building at five til 2 and smiled seeing Sam pull up as she did. He hopped out of his red convertible and ran to the other side to open the door for her. "I thought maybe you might be a little late."

She shook her head. "I like to try to be on time."

He took her hand and helped her into the car, shutting the door he ran to the other side hoping in. "Here let me put the top up."

Mercedes side eyed him. "You do know who my brother is right? Unless you are putting it up for you, it's a beautiful day, we might as well enjoy it."

Mercedes pulled out a silk scarf wrapping it around her head. Sam stared at her and she looked at him.

"What? If driving with Cam has taught me anything it's always be prepared cause you never knew what car he was driving. And besides why have a convertible on a day like today if you are just gonna put it up."

Sam laughed. "I don't know why I even expected you to be like everyone else."

"I don't know, you should change that."

Sam sighed as they pulled into traffic. "Fair warning i don't like shopping."

"Yeah that's not true at all."

"Its not? Why would I lie?"

Mercedes smiled. "Because if we were shopping for your restaurant or your kitchen you would be like a kid in a candy store."

"True...very true."

He said as he pulled into a parking spot. As they made their way into the store Sam sighed. "Can't you just do all the shopping and I just pay the bill?"

"Sam this is for your place, you are the one who is going to be living there."

He fell in step behind her. "I like my room at the hotel so you can do it."

Mercedes paused and turned towards him. "Sam it's either me or Tiny Tennessee your mom has waiting on the sidelines for you."

"Wait you've seen her?"

"No, I haven't."

"But you called her Tiny Tennessee."

"I was just teasing." She said, knowing truthful its because the women he dated were tiny. Nothing at all like her. "But you know i am right it's her or me."

Sam sighed as he moved forward looping his arm in her. "Sam please just be nice."

"I can be nice."

"Well Terri the manager is coming so prove it."

Terri walked over to them with a smile. "Mercedes It's great to see you." She turned her attention to Sam. "Sam Evans as I live and breathe how are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"Sam and I am here to look at some things for his home, he is redoing his place."

"And you came for my help? I am flattered." She looked her arm in Sam's pulling him towards the middle of the store. "Well I am sure I have just what you need."

She said and Mercedes had to gag internally. Terri was a divorcees who was looking for her next meal ticket. And she had her claws in Sam.

"So what can I do for you Sam? Anything and everything?"

"I am actually in Mercedes hands, she has been great."

"We wanted to look at Slipcovers in oyster for the sofa and chair, also an area rug and throw pillows."

"Throw pillows? Merce I hate them."

Terri smiled. "All men hate them, but they are quite useful. Your girlfriend would love them."

"Don't have one."

Mercedes sighed, "Sam your hotel has throw pillows and you like them."

"You are at a hotel?"

"I should be moving back home by the end of the week." Sam said.

"Well them I will personally guarantee to see that any purchases made today are delivered by Friday afternoon, if i have to drive them there myself."

"Sam smiled. "Isn't that great Mercedes?"

"Wonderful." Mercedes said. She looked at Terri and knew the game she was playing, Mercedes already snatched Sam from the clutches of one designer she had no problem doing it again. "Sam we should get started. We are on a tight schedule. IF we need you Janet we will call you." Mercedes said looping her arm in Sam's. Terri looked at her as if she was about to challenge her when another guest walked in. Terri sighed defeated. "Okay well excuse me."

Sam sighed. "Let's get this over with,"

"Stop being a baby and come on." Mercedes said pulling him toward the Slip covers.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as Sam reached across the booth they were sitting in and clinked his glass of sprite with her Cherry Pepsi. "To Mission Impossible that you made possible."

Mercedes laughed. Yeah I am just glad we finished,"

"I can't believe we knocked all that out."

"Well when you have a plan anything is possible." Mercedes finished her drink looking at the time. "I should get going."

"But you haven't eaten."

"Sorry Sam but I am busy."

"This all could have waited, you need to start being selfish Mercedes and taking care of you."

"Sam I am just busy I will grab something." She stood hugged him softly as she turned to leave and Sam watched every curve in her body move as she walked. His mind was in a trance that he didn't even notice Stevie and Stacy moving to the booth. Stevie cleared his throat and Sam jumped looking at his siblings. Seeing a glass Stevie looked up to Sam.

"Who was just...are you dating Sam?"

"Dating? Why would you ask that?"

"Well you haven't really been around these last few evenings and and we come to the family booth and there are two glasses one with lipstick, a shade that neither mom nor any of the sister in laws or cousins wear."

"I am not dating. Mercedes was here."

"Mercedes?"

Stevie and Stacy looked at each other then Sam. "God you had us worried."

Sam looked at Stacy. "Why aren't you worried about Mercedes?"

"Because Sam, she has eyes for someone else."

"Plus you two have been friends for so long, if the spark was there it would have happened a long time ago."

Sam sighed thinking about what Stevie said, there wasn't a spark, more like and explosion of feelings.

"So how is the bathroom coming?" Stevie asked signalling the waiter who already bought them their usual drinking and appetizers.

"It's coming along good,. I have decided to fix my whole place. I got slip covers and throw pillows. Chrome lining with Nickel and black in the bathroom, a huge Jacuzzi tub and Shower right next to it."

Stacy sat up. "You called the designer mom has been trying to get you to see?"

"No, I am not stupid, Mercedes, she has helped me with everything."

"Well then, look at you finding a loophole. We may still have time yet."

Mercedes had spent the rest of her day putting out small fires around the hotel., from guests complaining to being locked out, but all in all it was a great day. Except for the looming fear that in three days, Sam would be gone from the hotel and all this would be over. She walked past his room, knowing he wasn't there yet and sighed and she went to her own place. Walking into the gated area she froze seeing a table set for two on the patio with a waiter standing by.

"Dinner is Served Ms. Jones, compliments of Mr. Evans."

Mercedes moved closer seeing the table draped in white and gold table cloth and a small bouquet of white gardenias on the table. Another waiter came and offered her his arm."If you can take a seat we can start dinner."

"Is Sam coming?"

"He is not sure of his schedule but we are under strict orders not to leave until you have eaten." Mercedes said down and sighed as he put a napkin in her lap. The waiter poured her a glass of wine and she smiled taking a sip. The wine was a good choice, so what ever happened if Sam showed up she could blame kissing him on the wine.

She looked at the waiter. "This is the first time someone has done something like this for me."

"This is my first time being apart of something like this." the waiter smiled.

"If it makes you feel better this is my first time doing something like this ma'am."

The other waiter brought her tray of food out and she smiled seeing it was piping hot. "Wait, how did you know when you have the food ready so it would be hot?"

"You would have to ask Sam that."

"He is really thoughtful, I didn't get to eat lunch today because I helped him."

The waiter smiled. "Yeah he mentioned that, now if you will eat."

She smiled. "Did he really give you orders to make sure I eat?"

"Yes ma'am." They said together.

"And what it I don't?"

They looked at each other and sighed. "We do not want to find out."

Mercedes nodded about to take a bite of her steak but stopped, "Has he eaten?"

The waiter looked towards her. "I am not sure."

She nodded. She could call him and see, but she figured enjoying this meal and then planning a surprise of her own was a much better use of her time.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, it's been a crazy new year. I hope everyone is have a blessed year. Stay Blessed, enjoy the chapter and review.

* * *

Sam was tired when he made his way to the hotel. He was happy to get the report back from his waiters that Mercedes had enjoyed her meal. He was sure eh knew her schedule so he was glad that he timed it correctly, though he was prepared to make her a new meal should he had been wrong. He sighed when he made it back to his room, looking over to Mercedes gated yard. He wanted to go over and see her but decided not to do it.

Walking into his room he threw his bag on the floor, when someone knocked on the door. Opening the door Sam saw an unfamiliar face who wore the hotel uniform. "Yes?" He asked worriedly.

"Good Evening Mr. Evans. This is for you, have a great night."

Sam was so surprised by the letter in his hand that he didn't know what to say. Grabbing a few bills from his pocket he handed it to the guy. "Thank you."

The guy smiled. "Thank you sir."

Sam shut the door and smiled seeing the dinner invitation from Mercedes. His mouth watered as he realized he really hadn't eaten since breakfast. He thought about not going but after everything she did for him, he couldn't say no. He took a deep breath as he made his way over to Mercedes place, knocking on the door and talking to himself, saying a mantra of how he could be alone with her.

"Come in." He heard, but when he opened the door he knew he was in trouble. Candles lit up the room and in the center was Mercedes in something that was black and silky and flowed over her body in beautiful waves.

"I wanted to thank you for dinner, so now it's my turn. Have you eaten?"

Sam shook his head no."

She smiled and all he could think was how much he wanted to taste her skin.

"Have a seat Sam."  
She said softly, Sam could have sworn she was seducing him with her voice. Moving across the room he pulled out her chair. "Thank you Mercedes you know you didn't have to do this."

"I did Sam, you can't do it all for others and expect to get nothing back." He glanced at her and her scent of vanilla hit him in a way that caused his body to yearn for her. He moved away from her and took a seat knowing if he didn't he would have feasted on her instead of her meal.

"Go ahead and eat Sam, it isn't often that I cook, but Henri gave me some pointers." She moved to serve him.

"I know how much you love pastries so Henri and I thought you wouldn't be able to resist salmon wrapped in phyllo."

Sam swallowed hard, the food looked amazing but what he couldn't resist was her. After saying grace he tried his best to pay attention to the salmon wrapped in delicate paper thin layer of golden brown pastry. The taste itself was amazing it was crunchy and delicious, something he would have her make at the restaurant, but one look at Mercedes all he could think about was while the salmon tasted good, Mercedes tasted so much better, her lips were delicious.

"There is more if you want it Sam." Mercedes said looking at him.

Sam sighed because his body was betraying him. He wanted her, he wanted more of her, but he knew he couldn't have it.

"This tastes amazing. I appreciate you going to all this trouble for me."

He said as he tried to sound normal.

"For dessert, apple turnovers." She smiled at him shyly. "I might even indulge with you on dessert."

Sam's mouth watered as she spoke. "I uh.. Umm I think this is all I can handle tonight?"

Mercedes leaned in smiling softly. "One little bite please? I'll grab it."

Mercedes left the room and Sam closed his eyes trying to t.

take deep breaths. She was making all this so difficult. He had just calmed down when Mercedes returned to him with the apple turnover on the plate. She bent down in front of him and took her fork handing and taking a piece then putting it to Sam's lips. "Taste it."

Sam did as she asked taking the bite and she smiled standing and going back to her seat. "Few things taste as delicious as desserts like this, don't you agree Sam?"

He stared at her, oh he knew something he was sure tasted more delicious. He pushed the plate away from him. "It's really good, but I can't eat it all, have some."

With a bright smile she nodded. Taking the fork she took a bite and Sam realized just how wrong he was for asking her to take a bite. "Mmmm." she moaned as she closed her eyes. Sam's mouth watered as she ate. "Low in calories, delicious and addicting? I don't know if there was anything that can beat it."

Sam watched her and jumped to his feet needing to leave now. "Well thanks for dinner, good night." She stood placing her hair behind her ears. "Oh, I guess you didn't enjoy my meal as much as I enjoyed yours." She said sadly.

Sam looked at her. "Merce, I did, it was delicious."

"Then why do you want to leave?" She said sadly. She turned away from him and he moved behind her. "Merce it was amazing I appreciate you going to all this trouble for me."

Mercedes turned towards him and placed her hand on his chest. Staring up at him with hooded eyes she smiled.

"It was no trouble Sam."

She said softly. His heart beat out of his chest as her hands touched his chest. He wanted to push her away from him but somehow he ended up pulling her closer. He wasn't thinking he was acting on pure desire for this woman. Grabbing Mercedes voluptuous body closer to him, the next thing he knew she was in his arms and he had her against the wall. The silk material fell away as he lifted her thighs to wrap around his waist. Hands gripping at them, he deepened the kiss and her hands went through his hair.

Her need was as great as his, as he grinded against her core. "Sam" left her lips, and it seemed he came back to his senses, the desire in her voice, the need she felt, he could hear it. He could also hear complete trust. She trusted him, she needed him. His lips hovered over hers, as they stayed in place. Her body against his felt so perfect, it fit his like a glove. All he had to do was carry her to her bed and make love to her. He groaned, she was way to tempting for him,

"Sam?" She said, this time he could hear how unsure she was of what was happening.

"Its okay Merce, nothing's gonna happen."

"Oh." She said and was disappointed and he searched her eyes. "Mercedes?"

He asked letting her down. "Are you okay?"

His fingers lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze, but in the candlelight he couldn't see anything but her silhouette.

He sighed heavily. "I should go."

"Okay."

She said said softly . "Thanks for stopping by."

He moved away from her and gave her one last look before he made his way out her door. He was in trouble.

* * *

Mercedes sighed looking at the text she awoke too. Sam was canceling on her, not that she didn't expect it. She knew he would try to run from her, however her newfound confidence wouldn't let him get away. She waited far too long for Sam to realized that she was more than his friend, she was a woman, a woman who needed to be desired.

She wasn't stupid enough to think that it was anything permanent, she basically caught him when he was steering clear of women, well with the exception of Tina. The thing is that Mercedes didn't mind being the stand in because no matter how much Sam tried to avoid her, she knew that he couldn't make her feel the way he did, couldn't hold her, kiss her and touch her if he didn't feel a deeper connection for her other than lust. There was no way he was getting away from her, not yet.

* * *

Sam sighed looking at his computer screen, he shouldn't have ran but he didn't have a choice, he couldn't see any other way to get out of this mess. The problem was he couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes, her lips, her thighs, the taste of her skin. He shook his head. He would rather wrestle a lion than hurt her, but he feared he had done just that.

She trusted him to stop before things went too far, but he wasn't sure that was a possibility. Though that might not be a bad thing since she didn't seem to mind the direction their relationship had gone. She acted as if her actions towards him, her making his body temperature rise so high that steam came from his ears, was no big deal. And he didn't know how he felt about that.

He sighed, maybe it didn't bother her because she figured it was his way of teaching her how to get a man, how to tempt a man. The more he thought of that fact, the more he realized that that was reasonable. And if that is the case then she would expect them to continued. And if that was the case then he was a goner.

His phone beeped and it was Mr. Hummel, letting him know that he was there. Sam grabbed his keys and walked out the door, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Mercedes was with the older man. "Mercedes." He said looking at her in shock.

"I know you said you had to be here early, so I knew you would be skipping since I didn't get to see the place yesterday, I wanted to see the progress.I hope you don't mind."

"Of course he doesn't mind." Mr. Hummel said. "You are his decorator, beside you are not leaving until I see what smells so good in that box of yours,"

Sam lead them up stairs and Mercedes placed the bag onto the counter and took out the makings for a small spread. She had small paper plates and four plastic cups, she placed the box of treats out and opened it. "Okay fella's we have blue mountain coffee or orange just and an array of scones, croissants, muffins and Danishes. What would you like first Sam?"

For you to leave, he thought. And not in the I want you to stay away way, but the if you don't leave I will ravish you here and now way. She wore an apricot colored suit, the jacket went down to her waist and the pencil skirt hugged all of her curves and fell just below her knees. Her hair was pulled atop her head with tendrils hanging down on both sides of her face and all Sam wanted to do was pull her close and release her hair one by one before he gathered her up and- his thoughts were cut off by Mr. Hummel.

"Make up your mind Sam, I have work to do and that looks so good."

Sam sighed. "I will have whatever."

Mercedes eyed him then nodded. "Okay." She handed him a plate with a croissant and a danish and he nodded as she turned her attention Mr, Hummel, he was eyeing the scones. Pouring him a cup of Juice and Sam a cup of Coffee handed the guys their drinks, Sam frowned. "You didn't make anything for yourself."

"I already ate, can I check the bathroom?"

Mr. Hummel nodded looking over to Sam than Mercedes. "Of course he doesn't mind. You go check it out sweetie. If I must say so I outdid myself here. It's pretty amazing."

Mercedes smiled. "I don't doubt it."

Mercedes walked into the bathroom hearing Mr, Hummel speak with a mouthful. "Mercedes is a mighty sweet woman right here. I heard she was dating some fancy rich man,, he would be damn lucky if he marries her."

Sam scoffed putting his plate down. "She isn't dating anyone."

Mr. Hummel laughed. "And how would you know? Sometimes a woman just doesn't tell, even her best friend."

Sam sighed. "Excuse me."

Sam walked into the bathroom and sighed seeing Mercedes bent down in front of his shower stall that was now big enough for three people. He didn't even have to think hard on how he wanted to strip her suit off and them taking a shower together, him getting his hands all over her silky smooth skin. Sam sighed shaking his head. "So what do you think?"

She turned to him and for a moment, he could have sworn that she had the same thoughts he did.

"Mr. Hummel has done a wonderful job, when did you decide to get the tub?"

After you mentioned how much you liked to soak after a long day, he thought to himself. "It seemed like a good idea at the time,"

She nodded. "Everything looks amazing, the cabinets around your bed will allow for your books. And I didn't see any clothes out there so am I right in assuming the closet is done?"

"It was finished yesterday. I can show you." He moved from her and she followed him to the closet.

Mercedes smiled. "It's just as I imagined." she ran her hands over the center island with multiple was made in solid cherry.

"It's great I will never have to look for anything again. Everything has its place and I love it. You know I owe you a lot right?"

"No you don't, It was my pleasure."

They stared at each other, Sam didn't even notice her moving but she was in front of him, he pulled her closer to him and smiled a little. His hand moved to her hair, brushing the tendal out of her face.

"How did you like it, Mercedes?"

She jumped and moved away from Sam.

"It's better than my expectations Mr. Hummel, I love it."

"I took pictures, if this doesn't get us more business I don't know what will."

Sam smiled. "Well in that case you should give me a discount."

"Yeah right." He said still looking at Mercedes. I better get going, I need to get that tile."

He nodded his head as he stepped out the room. Sam stared at her. "You alright?"

She turned towards him.  
"Why do you keep asking me that?"

He moved closer to him. "Isn't it obvious?"

Mercedes shook her head. "If it was I wouldn't have to ask."

He frowned. "You usually know what I am thinking before I do,"

"I guess my crystal ball must be on the fritz today," She walked to the door and stopped looking at him, "Don't forget your bedding, rug and chairs will be delivered tomorrow. They will call first and you can call me. Bye Sam."

It didn't make much sense to him but he didn't want her to leave, plus she looked sad. "Mercedes, you know I only want what's best for you right?"

"Yeah I know, but what you think is best for me may not be. If I don't see you tonight I will see you tomorrow." This time she didn't stop.

Outside of the restaurant. Mercedes tightly shut her eyes. Wanting her was making Sam miserable and she could see it. She hadn't counted on that. She could push the issue or she could let him figure out for himself that the change in their relationship shouldn't cause him to worry about her. He wouldn't hurt her any more than loving him all these years and knowing he would never leave her back the way she wanted to be loved. She wiped her eyes as she headed back to the hotel, she would never have Sam for her own.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys thank you for being so patient. So much is happening right now, it was my niece's 24th birthday a few days ago and she passed away almost 10 years ago (2/2) so Jan and Feb are always tough months and I am working on my Novel for publication so it's taking a lot of work and my time. Life is short and I realize that every day so I just wanted to thank each and every single one of you, it's because of you all I have started writing again. I stopped writing for a while but you all have encouraged me to continued. SO thank you for the reviews and kind words.

As always enjoy and review!

* * *

Sam glanced at the nickel plated Roman faucet in the tub, his head glanced up at the multiple shower heads, the stream of water fell onto the black ceramic tile and he sighed. It was a beautiful sight to see indeed.

"Am I good or am I good?" Mr. Hummel said patting himself on the back.

"Mercedes did this?"

"Yes she had the idea, and I turned it into the reality. I thought she would be here, to see the final product."

Sam sighed. "She is pretty busy." Sam shut off the water and walked out the bathroom. "Let me go grab your check."

Mr. Hummel followed Sam out. "Wasn't she supposed to come by yesterday to fix up the living room? It looks the same as it was before. I bet you can't wait to move back into here."

Sam didn't even attempt to answer him, she was staying out of his way and he out of hers and that was the way it needed to be. He sighed glancing around his place. A few weeks ago he would have killed to get back to his place and now he just wasn't so sure.

"I will walk you out, the dinner crowd just came in."

The plumber walked to the front door looking around. "This place doesn't even look the same anymore, with the new cabinet doors, the curved counter around the existing island to give you more space, to entertain. The hidden open shelving on the other side for your cookbooks was a stroke of genius, we all did a great job here but without Mercedes vision none of this would have come to pass."

"Yeah she did a great job. Thanks again." Sam said opening the door.

Mr. Hummel laughed. "I know when I am being rushed… did you and Mercedes fall out or something?"

The question caused Sam to stare at the older man. "No nothing like that she is just busy."

"That has never stopped her before. If a woman went out of her way to help me the way she helped you, I think I would find a way to thank her. Good night Sam."

"Night" Sam said with a sigh.

Sam spent the rest of the night making sure his guests were taken care of and tried his best to stop thinking about Mercedes, but she was all he could see. After he closed up the restaurant he went to spend his last night at the hotel. Walking there felt more like he was walking to his death then walking to his last night in the place he called home.

He had thought about checking out that morning, but there was a problem with the water pressure so he needed to wait and see if he could actually move back in. Sam was ten feet into the hotel when the one thing he feared became a reality. He saw mercedes standing with a group of people he didn't recognize. There was a moment in time where stood still, his eyes met hers and his breath caught in his chest, The need and desire he kept trying to deny came hurling back full force.

Mercedes nodded at him but continued to talk to the people that surrounded her. The gesture made his guy clench, but he realized that it was no more than he deserved. She has put his welfare above her own, as she always did, and he replied her by taking advantage of her and then turning his back on her.

He went to his room, jaw clenching as he could see the hurt on her should have never touched her, never kissed her, never opened himself up to her because now not only had he lost a good friend, he hurt a good woman.

Grabbing his bag from the bed, he made sure he had everything he needed and made his way to the front desk to check out. He knew she was watching him and he had to leave before he caught her eyes again, He couldn't bare to see what he did to her. As he got back into his place he placed his bag on the bed he sat down, he glanced around his place and everything in it reminded him of Mercedes. She put her stamp on his place like she did his life. And to repay her he left without a word, not thanks, no goodbye, nothing. He knew the reason he had to steer clear of her but she didn't and to a soft hearted, beautiful, generous woman like her it must have felt like a slap in the face.

* * *

Sam was gone and he didn't even bother to say goodbye to her, she thought she deserved at least that. And as soon as the retirement party ended she made her way to her room. She had gambled and lost, Sam no longer wanted anything from her. In the past she at least knew she had his friendship, and now she had nothing. She was in misery because now she only had memories of his kisses that made her body crave him and wish for something more, something deeper.

She had said there would be no regrets, she had gone after the man she loved and lost. This just settled it, the Jones curse was real.

She couldn't even enjoy her nightly bath, all she kept thinking about was how Sam was going to be enjoying his new place with the woman who was meant to be his wife. She dressed for bed in her peach lace nightie and sighed throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she was meant to be alone.

She heard the creak of the gate and glanced up just as Sam entered the courtyard. His face looked as tortured as she felt inside.

She opened the door staring at him, she wanted to tell him to leave, beg him to stay and find a way to quench the thirst she felt inside. The knot in her chest prevented her doing anything but stare at him.

"Mercedes," He said moving closer to her. He took her hand in his and frowned. "I'm a bastard for hurting you." he said feeling ashamed at his actions. "I told myself I would cut off my own arm before I hurt you, but when it came down to it, I hurt you. But you have to know that it's not you. I left because if I didn't leave, I would make love to you and hurt you even more."

Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest at his words. "What? What did you say?"

Sam moved a tendal out of her face. "I tried to fight it Mercedes, but I dream about you, I think about you all the time, how sweet your mouth tastes, your soft skin, your scent that makes me want to kiss every inch of you. Call me a bastard, slap my face, punch me kick me and tell me to never come near you again."

She stared at him, feeling joy at his words. "Sam?" She said before she pulled him to her kissing him deeply, then pulling him into a hug.

"You- you aren't mad at me?"

"Sam." She shook her head no, pulling his lips to hers again. Her tongue pushing past his lips tangling with his. Sam stopped the questions in his head and finally gave into his desires. Shutting the door he turned pushing her against it as he gathered her up in his arms. His hands ran across her silky smooth nightie and realized at that moment she had nothing on but the nightie. He knew he should pull back and gather his thoughts but with her mouth on his neck he couldn't do anything but shutter at the feel. Her hands ran down his chest as she caressed the ripples of his muscles over his shirt and she decided he didn't need it. She jerked opened his shirt as buttons popped and her mouth traced his abs before returning to his neck.

"Mercedes wait a minute."

She nipped down on his neck and he groaned as her hands ran over his chest. She tugged at his shirt as she pulled it over his head, her lips going to his neck as she kissed him below his ear. Sam hissed, he had two choices in this moment. He could either be a bystander and let her have all the fun or he could be a participant. It was a no brainer and he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her to the bedroom. He shut the door as the moon lit the room. "I want to see you."

She stood in front of him as he gently caressed her shoulders before kissing her softly as he brushed the straps off of her shoulder and the peach material fell to the ground. His breath stilled as he took her in fully appreciating her.

"Sam?" She questioned unsure of what he thought. He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and he lifted his gaze to meet hers. You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life."

It was like his words ignited the passion inside of her again and her hands went to his belt buckle. A part of him wanted to move her hands so he could undress faster, but there was something about seeing her do this just turned him on more. Her hands took to his hips as she pushed his jeans down. He stepped out of his jeans, allowing his boxers to go with them as he kicked off his shoes, the he smiled up to her, wanting her to see just what she did to him.

Her hands ran down his chest to his shaft and his own fires of passion took over. Without words he pulled her to his lap, as he sat on her bed, his mouth dancing over hers before he moved down to the two mounds his mouth watered for. His tongue twisted around the bud of her left breast as his hand ran down to her core, finding her hot and wet just for him. His finger danced around her core as a low moan left her lips followed by Sam's name. Teasing her a little more, he knew if he didn't have her soon, he would lose his mind. Scooping her up he maneuvered them on the bed so that he was on top of her beautiful naked form. As he pressed himself against her kissing her deeply he was shocked to see just how well they fit together. Somehow he always knew they would be that perfect fit.

He went back to teasing, kissing and loving Mercedes, giving her everything he somehow knew she needed and wanted. His body was aflame and he wanted her so bad that he almost pushed himself deep inside of her. But he stopped himself, staring down to the beautiful angel beneath him.

"Merce I need to know if you have ever made love before? Is this your first time?"

She looked away from him afraid her answer would scare him off, he turned her face back to his,

"Merce?"

She opened her eyes staring at him for a moment before she she nodded. "This is my first time." She said softly. It was in that moment Sam felt honored that she wanted to give him this gift, and was determined now to mess it up.

She could see the worry in his eyes and she pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him softly. "I trust you Sam, i want you."

He smiled as she seemed to always know what he was thinking at the moment. His lips brushed hers again, before he thrust his tongue between her lips deeply, bringing her into a sensual haze that seemed to encompass them both. It only took him a moment to gather her even closer to him, and making then one, slowly pushing himself inside of her, until he felt her stiffen and he knew he was close to breaking her barrier. Reaching between them, he flicked her bud, before using his thumb to bring her to orgasm while he was still inside of her, once the waves of pleasure brushed over her he thrust, using that opportunity to mask the pain and bring her even more pleasure. She cried out for a moment and he was worried until she pulled him close allowing him to become fully buried deep inside of her walls.

Removing his hand he pulled her legs around his hips and began to thrust slowly getting a rhythm together as he cupped her hips with his hand. He soon began to move faster, her cries and pleads bringing him closer to the edge, wanting nothing more than to have them arrive at their destination together. As his erratic movements brought her closer to the edge he cried out a deep growl that caused her to spasm around him sending him into his own whirlwind of pleasure as her tight balls squeezed him. As they both came down from their sexual haze he pulled her closer, burying his face into her neck, feeling her body still tremble around him. It took a long few moments but he finally rolled to his side, still holding her close. What he just experienced, was nothing like anything he had ever done before. How other times seemed like worthless memories compared to this, compared to her. It was passionate, it was sensual, it was incredibly beautiful.

His lips brushed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

He could feel her smile against his chest. "All right couldn't be farthest from the truth, that was amazing Sam, I am just so glad I waited, for you."

Sam glanced up at the sky as guilt ran through him, She waited for him, women didn't wait for just anyone. They expected the man they gave their virginity to, to be the man they were going to marry.

"Merce?"

"Huh?" He could hear it even in her voice, she was falling asleep. He needed to tell her now so she could know how he felt.

"I am so sorry, I should have stopped when I learned you were a virgin. I never intended for us to go this far.I know sorry isn't enough but I am."

Mercedes stared at him, he was apologizing for the most wonderful and beautiful experience of her life.

"I am so sorry, we shouldn't have become lovers Merce."

She smiled thinking over the word "Lovers" warmth filling her body. She snuggled closer to him, she could have said something back, but she had other things on her mind. Her hand traveled down to his shaft, amazed as how soft it was but with a few strokes it stood up tall. Even more amazed at how such a hard thing could give her so much pleasure.

"Mercedes what are you doing?"

She moved on top of him with a seductive smile. She did have a lot of time to make up for after all. "I will give you one guess.

* * *

If you did something once and you regretted it, then that was understandable, but if you regretted it at first and not after what did that mean? Sam didn't know, an by the fourth round he truly didn't care. All he knew was that he could not keep his hands off of Mercedes.

He stared down at her as she slept. She was laid on his chest with a smile across her lips. God she made him so happy to be a man but somehow he knew it couldn't last. And when this was all over he would hurt her and he hated that thought. Unable to resist he reached down and kissed her,

"Sam?"

She murmured through her eyes were still closed.

"Shhh it's okay i am still here."

He used that moment to move her gently from his chest. Laying her on her pillow,. He moved her hair out of her eyes and pulled the covers up to her. His hand caressed her back until he could tell she was sleep again. Slowly moving from the bed he quickly dressed and left her room. This time he knew better than to linger, she would pull him in for round five.

In the courtyard, he looked at his watch, it was 3:15 in the morning and he cursed at himself. He should have left sooner, hell he shouldn't have even been there. He didn't want the staff gossiping about Mercedes and he needed to find a way out before anyone knew he was there. Sam was happy to see that there wasn't anyone behind the counter and he had seen the night doorman walking away with a cigarette, what luck the man was going on a smoke break right when Sam needed it.

Sam didn't breath easily until he was a block away. He realized that he couldn't do this too Mercedes, her reputation was at stake and what would happen if people found out that he was there giving her a booty call? He couldn't have her staff talking about her. THis had to end.


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank you guys for enjoying my stories, it means a lot that you take these journey's with me.

* * *

Mercedes woke up in contentment and happiness. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, even the soreness in her body didn't stop the happiness she felt. She and Sam were lovers...lovers. And she was so happy.

She reached out to touch Sam but frowned feeling the cool bed sheet. Sam was gone, she didn't even have to strain her ears to try and listen out for him, she knew Sam left. Looking at the clock she smiled again. It was 7:15 in the morning. Sam left to protect her, he didn't want her to be gossiped against.

She laid back on the bed, wishing Sam was there, she was lonely without him, she had always imagined we what it would be like to make love to him and now she knew. It was the most exhilarating thing that has ever happened to her. She sat thinking about how she would have woken him up with breakfast in bed or he would have woken her up with a kiss. But instead he just left her.

Then she was hit with a horrible thought. What if she hadn't pleased him? And he left to avoid hurting her feelings. She closed her eyes with her hand in her head. What was sacred and beautiful to her might have been misery for him. Her eyes watered as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, part of her wishing it was Sam.

"Hi Ms. Jones, Mr. Fontana wanted me to confirm your meeting was at 7?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, she forgot all about her meeting 15 minutes ago. Ugh she was never late and now not only did Sam leave her alone she was late for her meetings. "Yes I am so sorry something came up but can you let him know that I will be there in 20 minutes."

"Sure thing."

Mercedes got out of the bed, soreness consuming her, she stood running a hot shower and standing under it for a few minutes to try and loosen her joints. She would worry about Sam later, right now she needed to worry about work and make sure everything was still running smoothly.

* * *

Sam couldn't go back to sleep even if he wanted too. The moment he reached his apartment visions of Mercedes plagued him. She was all over his apartment, with every fixture, every piece of furniture. He took a quick shower and dressed heading down to his office. The problem was Mercedes was still on his mind, she still filled his soul when he thought of her. The way she felt wrapped around him, her softness, her tightness. The way he felt after every single round with her.

He fisted his desk as images of Mercedes filled his mind and teased him as no other woman had before. And he just left her to wake up alone. Even though he did that to protect her reputation, he knew that to a woman like Mercedes that wouldn't matter. She trusted him, gave him all of her and he left her.

Every ten minutes his eyes would gaze to the phone, and then to clock. It was after Seven and he was sure she was already up and searching for him, just like she did multiple times last night. Only this time he wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Sam rolled his eyes picking up the phone, only to place it back down. What exactly could he say to her? "Hey thanks for the sex?" "How are you?" "Can we go again?". He grunted in displeasure. He couldn't say that he wished he was there with her, no matter how true it was. Or how he wished she wasn't the baby sister of his best friend. Wished that he didn't feel like he had been given a precious gift that was snatched from him.

Sam stood, pacing around the room. If he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she and he became lovers, how was she taking it? How was he supposed to fix this? Flowers didn't cut it, he had to think of something else, something more.

Grabbing his keys he was out the door and five minutes later he was looking at Sunshine asking for Mercedes. He was told she was in a meeting but should be finishing up shortly. After convincing Sam he wouldn't be disturbing Mercedes if he went to find her, she had a waiter take Sam to where Mercedes and Henri were talking.

The moment he stepped onto the patio his eyes zeroed in on Mercedes and his body responded in kind. His mind was on nothing else but getting to her. Then she looked up and his eyes caught hers, her soul bore into his as her lips parted and he realized how bad he wanted her now. His mind raced as thoughts of having her on that tabe danced around his mind. He noticed Mercedes blush and realized that she was thinking the same thing he was.

Henri followed Mercedes eyes and fell upon Sam, that man knew what that look meant and he had noticed a difference in Mercedes this morning, its obvious Sam was the reason. Sam moved closer waving to the two.

"Good Morning Mercedes, Henri, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Henri smirked. "Well, it seems as if you have found something else of interest at this fine hotel Mr. Sam."

Mercedes blushed looking at Sam. Sam's eyes widened as his face hardened. "You like living dangerously don't you?"

The older Chef smiled. "When it suits me." He turned to Mercedes. "I have everything I need. I will have the preview ready tonight to see what you think." he turned to Sam. "You are invited too. 7pm Sharp do not be late."

With that he stood and left, leaving Mercedes and Sam alone. She looked at Sam. "Pay him no mind, he just doesn't want me eating alone, but I know you will be busy tonight."

Sam moved closer to her. "Do you want me there tonight."

"I would love it, if you came."

Sam smiled Saturday nights were busy for Sam, but he would never refuse an evening with her. "I will see you tonight Mercedes."

He turned to leave and she sighed. "You aren't staying for breakfast?"

Sam turned to her and shook his head no, before gazing down to his predicament, he could see the moment she looked down a mixture of pleasure and laughter filled her eyes. Even in his discomfortable state seeing her smiled caused him to smile.

"I am so glad you find this funny when it's all your fault."

"If I could, I would fix it." She said in a seductive tone, that just made him want her more.

Sam blew out air between his lips, as his mind wandered to the ways she could take care of his problem.

"I swear Merce you are going to be the death of me."

She licked her lips as she stood slowly, the red top was buttoned just low enough to tease a man, and the black pencil skirt she wore hugged those thighs so perfectly, she almost stood toe to toe with him as the sexy heels gave her height.

"Maybe, but what a way to go." She smirked. "I will see you tonight."

She started to walk away as his eyes were glued to her ass, the way she swayed just to tease him. He could see tit in her eyes and hear it in his tone, he had every intention of joining her tonight but resisting her in other ways. There would be no more hot, sweaty incredible sex for them, none. No matter what she did, he would resist. As he turned to leave his mind laughed at him as his heart pounded in need to be closer to her. Even though he had every intention of resisting her, he knew it was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Mercedes could have kissed Henri, he had always been like a second father to her, and she had no doubt he knew what was going on with her and Sam, but nevertheless she knew he wouldn't say anything about what happened. Walking into her place she went to her closet. She found the perfect little black dress to wear to dinner tonight. Thanks to Stacey, Merce was prepared for her date with Sam. Was it a date? It felt like it was. As she left her place and made her way to the main lobby she watched as a Delivery man delivered her a beautiful arrangement of birds of paradise, roses, hydrangea and amaryllis that were arranged beautifully in a crystal vase.

"Delivery for Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes stood frozen, no one has ever sent her flowers before. She walked over and signed her name then gave the delivery man a tip as she took the flowers. "I don't think i have ever had a personal delivery, let alone something this large."

She looked at the note and smiled softly, hiding her disappointment.

"If you change your mind, call. Always, Harper."

Sunshine smiled. "A gift from a love?"

"No just a friend, these won't fit in my office so I am going to leave these your here for everyone to enjoy, I am going to my office if anyone needs me they can find me there."

* * *

Sam triple checked that everything at the restaurant was on point. They were indeed very busy and normally he wouldn't even consider leaving for 2 minutes let alone the hour or so it would take for them to finish Henri's dinner. But he knew he had to be there.

Every table was filled and the line was out the door, but the good thing was he was smart enough to hire extra help. He was finally satisfied that things were running they way they should and after being reassured by his manager that they had everything under control. Looking at his watch it was quarter till 7. His hands were sweaty and his heart raced. He had never been nervous about a date before, not that this was a date, or maybe it was. His thoughts were caught off guard when Jane came in.

"Sam you should get going, Stacey just came in and she has big news."

Sam sighed walking out to the tables, his sister and her news, who knew what it could be. He walked over to her and she scooted so he could sit, she remained standing shaking his head.

"I actually can't stay I have plans but I heard you have news?"

"Wait you aren't staying? What or should I say who is making you leave your precious restaurant on your busiest day?"

"If you must know I am helping Mercedes with a menu tasting and before you say anything we are just friends."

"Yeah she seems to have a lot of them."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Stacey sighed. "Okay I will tell you but you can't turn into some macho nacho ass and treat her like an idiot like guys do me."

"Stace!"

"Okay well you know I don't like gossip and remember this is like third party information here. But I heard from a client, who is staying at her hotel, who heard from another guest that Harper has not given up on Mercedes. He sent a huge floral arrangement, I am talking so big three men had to carry it in and get this the note attached, was asking her to reconsider and be his wife."

* * *

Mercedes was livid, she was 99 percent certain it wasn't her staff who betrayed her but one could never be too sure. But she had just found out that a guest had found Harper's card, she assumed she dropped and in the midst of reading it concocted some ludacris rumor that they were to be married.

She rolled her eyes feeling ehr privacy invaded as she sat at the table, sipping wine and waiting for Sam. She didn't care that people were talking about her, she cared they were talking about Harper, he didn't deserve that. Dating was one thing to consider but Marriage, that was another. If the news leaked to the media or worse she wasn't sure how any of them were going to react. She knew he would think of her first but she couldn't put him in a bad situation, not because of her. Plus there were new circumstances to think about.

She looked up as Sam entered the closed dining area, she could see from his eyes that he was upset. She folded her arms as he sat down.

"I thought you were better than that Sam, listening to rumors and letting them get to you before verifying."

"I didn't listen I am just saying you did go out with him."

"I did and he and I are just friends."

"Yeah well you and I are just friends too."

She sat back raising an eyebrow. "We are a lot more than friends after last night, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten anything. Believe me on that."

Mercedes nodded. "Neither have I, but the thing is considering all things that are going on right now, you might be viewed as the other man by the gossiping tribe."

Sam nodded. "So that's why we are in a secluded dining room, verses outside on the patio."

"I didn't think you'd enjoy the meal Henri is preparing if you were the main attraction of gossip, and that being said I would understand if you wanted to leave. Us being here secluded might create even more speculation."

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Sam said as Henri walked out of the back placing the appetizer of tuna tartar in front of them. "Well Mr. Sam I see you finally made it."

"Yes I was only a few minutes late."

"Uh huh, I have prepared some non alcoholic beverages for you to go along with the meal. I do hope you enjoy it and maybe next time you won't keep such a exquisite meal or beautiful woman waiting."

With that Henri left and Sam shook his head, "You know the more i talk to him, the more I realize it is better for everyone if he stays here with you."

"He is just overprotective of me, he's harmless."

"Yeah but still."

Mercedes knew Sam was just being overprotective as usual, but a part of he wished he was jealous, jealous of Harper, jealous of another man wanting to marry her. Sam looked up and smiled softly.

"You should know that Henri had it wrong though."

"About the meal?"

"No, about you." He said eyeing the form fitting black dress that left her shoulders bare, giving him full view of her breast and smooth skin. "You are the exquisite one."

Mercedes blushed as Henri brought out the five course meal. They were in the midst of waiting for dessert when an Orchid arrived in a clear box, considering what Sam knew about the other arrangement she was sent, he should have stopped it from being delivered.

"I had ordered it this morning for you, I am sorry its not bigger." He looked at her and noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Her fingers traced the delicate petals and she stared at Sam.

"Its perfect Sam, and so beautiful."

Sam smiled. "You don't even realize you just described yourself do you?" Sam stared at her, he was a goner, there was no way he could ever walk away from her.

"Voila" Herni said as he placed the desserts on the table, promising they would never taste anything better. Their eyes met the dessert then each other and smiled. They hadn't even tried the dessert and already knew he was wrong. They had tasted each other and nothing beat that.


	19. Chapter 19

I wasn't going to say anything because it's such a controversial subject. But I will. To hear about Mark's passing left me with mixed emotions. I know what he did or what I read he did and I find it disturbing, disgusting and down right wrong. But I weep for his soul because his loved ones who despite his actions still loved him have lost a son, brother, friend. Losing a life, even one as horrendous as his to suicide is awful. I know people won't understand, but me I am the crazy person who feels compassion for a killer, not because he is a killer but because he was a person and once upon a time he had a soul. Do I agree with the judgement? Totally. But you still feel saddened to know that a guy we all used to really love has passed on. And please stop comparing Cory and Mark, not because of the circumstances but because no two people are alike. Everyone has demons, some are just better at not letting them out than others. So with that I say may his family find peace in this time. And may those who were hurt by his actions, find peace and healing.

* * *

Mercedes complimented Henri a few times as the meal ended. His choices were inspired and she knew the party he was catering would enjoy such a wonderful meal as she had.

"I can't tell you how wonderful that mean was, as always you have out done yourself."

Henri smiled. And if Sam wasn't here, would it have been the same."

She blushed at his words looking over to Sam. "Sharing a meal such as this is always elevated with great company."

"Well it's about time you realized that, you know what you all say, all work and no play makes for a very dull day."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, I get that but if you will excuse me I need to get back to work."

His eyes rolled. "Mercedes what did I just say to you?"

"Henri, work now so I can play later, I know what I am doing," She said, she wanted to clear everything up so she could act on her plans.

"Then I will see you at breakfast." He said and she smiled. She had other plans for breakfast.

"I will try to make it but I might be a little late."

"Oh? Well then I will see you when you get there."

Mercedes nodded as she turned to leave the area, Sam had already left and her mind was already thinking about her next step with Sam. She went to her office, finishing up everything that she needed to finish in the morning and smiled looking at the Orchid. This was a it, Sam was just about hers.

* * *

Sam had just locked up the Restaurant, and stood at his door, then looking down the street to the hotel. Truth be told her could be there in less than five minutes and in Mercedes arms soon after that. Doing everything and anything their bodies both wanted. And the things he fantasized about over and over again.

It was tempting, she was tempting and he was certain if he didn't go to her now he would in the middle of the night. He turned to leave when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Its pretty dark out here."

Sam turned around to see Mercedes less than five feet away from him and moving closer by the second. "Mercedes what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen your place and I figured, why not see it tonight. I want to know what the final product looks like."

She was reasonable and rational, and yet all he heard was "take me upstairs and make love to me."

He stared at her, still in disbelief that she was standing there, when he noticed her smile fade.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, I didn't think that you would...never mind I am going to go."

She turned to leave but Sam reached out grabbing her arm. "Didn't think what Mercedes?"

She turned towards him with a sigh. "I didn't think that you would be meeting up with someone after everything."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You think I am going off to have sex? Or I have someone in my apartment? Is that the kind of man you think I am?"

"You left this morning without a word so I don't know Sam I kind thought that maybe it wasn't good for you?"

Sam's eyes widened, she had lost her mind. Completely. He pulled her into the back door, locking it before he pulled her up to his apartment with her. "Mercedes if you checking my place will make you feel better have a look, there is no other woman up here, and do you know why that is?"

She folded her arms, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Sam sighed it was time to be honest, completely honest with her.

"Mercedes there is no other woman here and there will not be any other woman here because dammit you invade my thoughts. You haunt my very being, it was one thing to just be around you I could handle it, but you, Mercedes the moment I was inside of you I realized that it was the most perfect moment of my life. That I had never, ever felt that way in my life, You are beautiful and remarkable and sexy and I want you, all of you."

Mercedes felt something deep inside her at his confession and everything else just went out the window, her fears, everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as her happiness was contagious. He held her close returning her kiss as he backed up towards the bed, the back of his knees hit the bed and he plopped down, pulling her onto his lap as his hands curved her hips. Lifting her dress his hands came across bare flesh as he curved her luscious ass covered in nothing but a thong and thrust up with a groan. She was right, she was going to kill him. But what a way to go.

His mouth broke the kiss as his lips ghosted her bare shoulder before moved down and tugging at her top pulling it down further so he could latch his lips to her nipple. He moaned out pulling away and stared at her as he unzipped the back of her dress. "Arms up."

She did as he asked as he pulled off her dress. "My God."

He said as his mouth attacked her breast again. Her head fell back as a sexual daze surrounded her. "Sam please… please." she begged.

He nodded holding her tight as he flipped them over. His hands went to her thong ripping the material from her body, she would complain later, right now that was hot as hell.

Fumbling with his pants he quickly undressed and pulled her closer to him putting her back on top of him and he lined himself up and pushed deep inside of her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as they started to create their own rhythm. Sensations overtook both of them as they became aware of everything. Every moan, cry, and every shiver. There had never been a woman who made Sam feel this way, never been a woman to control him like this with no effort no thoughts at all. She built him up and he couldn't be happier to that fact, happier that she wanted him. He moved faster creating a fire within her, making her moan and cry out in a way that he loved until they were both shattered by a mind blowing orgasm. And as he held her in his arms, kissing her forehead he realized that he never wanted to let her go. He was finally able to accept the fact that he didn't just want Mercedes in his bed, he wanted her in his life.

The next morning found both Sam and Mercedes tangled in sheets until she finally pried him off of her. They had tested out his new shower and wound up back in the bed for round three and by round four she was beat. Now she stood wearing one of his shirts looking at his living room as he stood behind her kissing her neck.

"I think we did a pretty great job in here, it's livable and I can feel you in it."

"This is all you Merce, you made all this happen. I love it too, but I mean even though the kitchen is supposed to be my favorite I am loving the shower."

Mercedes turned towards him. "I love it too even if it wasn't in the plans originally."

Sam shrugged "What can i say I saw you standing in my bathroom and I envisioned you naked and wala." Sam looked at the time and sighed.

"We really should get you back home."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Nope not yet, I saw something last night." She said going to the corner of the room and grabbing his guitar. "It's still early, only four AM and I was hoping for a show."

"Merce I haven't played in years."

"I heard it's like riding a bike."

"You are lucky you are my woman or I wouldn't even be considering this."

She stood frozen looking at him. He glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"You called me your woman." She said scared he was ready to take it back.

"Did I?"

She nodded. Sam moved closer to her and smiled. "Well, you know I am a man of my word so if I say you are then I guess you are."

She beamed moving towards him kissing him deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she held her closer.

"Merce if you really want me to play for you then you should stop kissing me."

Mercedes nodded as Sam sat on the bed. "Now, the only way I will play is if you sing for me."

"You want me to sing?"

"Yes, that's the deal."

She smiled. "Okay deal."

He began to play and she smiled sitting there as "Human Nature" became obvious. He knew she knew it, because it was one of the songs she used to sing in her room when she thought no one was listening. As Sam played and Mercedes sang his resolve became even more clear. Mercedes Jones, was the one.

* * *

There was no way Sam was letting her walk back to the restaurant alone, so after they sang and enjoyed one more round of love making, he escorted her back to the hotel. As they walked hand in hand, her fingers linked in hers she laid her head on his shoulder. For 5am there was a small crowd of people around and she was certain no one could mistake that they were together.

"I think this is going to be out by lunch." Mercedes said.

"I guess it's a good thing we aren't hiding it then isn't it?"

He lead her to her place and held the door open for her. As they entered the living room his eyes fell to the arrangement Harper must have given her. She smiled.

"It was causing a commotion out front and I thought about giving it away but they are quite lovely. Though the orchid you gave me, it's in my bedroom. I wanted it to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning."

Sam leaned in and kissed her, she always knew just what he was thinking and how to make it better.

"You should join me for breakfast."

"So Henri can pick on me? I dunno."

"I suspect when he sees this smile, he won't bother you."

Sam sighed he couldn't say no to her. "How about this, I come by at Nine and we have breakfast, then we can go for a drive. Just you and me and we see where the wind takes us?"

"I would love that."

Sam leaned in kissing her once more and turned to leave. He knew if he didn't he would be back in her bed. As he made it out the hotel and to his place he was humming Human Nature happily.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the words of encouragement, and thank you for reading. I love each and everyone of you. Stay Blessed and Review.

* * *

The date was perfect, in fact everyday after the date was too. That night Sam had her meet him at his restaurant and he sat her in the "family" booth. It shocked her because that was a booth reserved just for family. No one who wasn't family sat there unless an Evans was going to make you family. When Marley sat there for the first time they all damn near died. And now Sam had her sit there. Then after the placed closed down they went up to his place and made love for hours, after as per usual Sam walked her back to the hotel and kissed her good night. It had been their routine, with him coming to her a night or two when she had been swamped.

She knew she was playing with fire, and eventually Sam would fall in love and Marry someone his mom deemed acceptable, but for right now she was happy, blissfully so. Sam no longer saw her as Cam's little sister or as a friend, he made her his lover and was caring, attentive and down right sexy in doing so.

Right now she was finishing up paperwork so she could meet Sam for lunch. He had held her lips hostage early into the morning until she agreed to join him, so she got up early and spend all morning making sure that everything was in place before she left. She was humming a tune inputting the last of the files when someone knocked on her door. As she said come in she was surprised to see Marley and Quinn.

"Hey ladies what do i owe this pleasure?"

Quinn smiled taking a seat. "Well Marley and I were just on our way to the restaurant when we realized we were in a dilemma."

Mercedes sat up removing the glasses she only wore when she was in her work state. "Tell me what happened?"

Marley sat up. "Well you know I help out with the high school and we just lost our location for Prom. The kids worked so hard saving money, paying dues, doing fundraisers to make sure they don't have to have prom in their gym. We know your hall cost more than they have but we were thinking if they volunteered here or did anything to ease the bill you would consider hosting?"

Mercedes opened her calendar. "When is it?"

"Marley smiled. Two weeks from tomorrow. They have raised a little over $7,500 and am working on a bake sale/raffle ticket that should bring in about $1000 more if we have good items donated."

"Looks like your kids are in luck, we have a luncheon that will be over by Three and nothing else that day, so if they want it, its theirs."

"And the fees?"

"Well they are going to have to set up and clean up themselves, and have a DJ for the night. But if they volunteer next Saturday and the Women's League food drive, I have take 20 percent off our fees which should give them just enough to rent the hall and get decorations. And considering you know a pretty great chef, if they use some of that money to buy the food i am sure he can work something out with him. I am going over there for lunch if you want me to ask?"

Quinn beamed, "He was actually our next stop. We wanted him to raffle off some meals as well."

Mercedes reached into her drawer and smiled brightly.

"So I hosted the Movie theater's 20 years anniversary a few weeks back and they gave me like 50 vouchers for free movies to put in our gift bags. I have been randomly handing them out and have about 15 left. You can have them raffle these off. And also…"

She continued searching until she found what she was looking for. "If any of the teachers want to enter the raffle or the parents you can raffle this off. It's a voucher for a night stay in one of our suites. It's not much but those should help, also check with Stacy I know some of her clients have things they might be able to donate as well."

Quinn stood walking over to Mercedes and hugged her. "You are amazing. You have no idea what you are doing for these kids."

"Oh I do, and now I have to break the news to Henri."

Marley laughed standing and hugging Mercedes as well. "Tell him its for the kids and if that doesn't work, tell him if he really wants to help he can make the desserts for free."

Mercedes laughed. "Will do. And I will see you guys at the restaurant shortly."

Quinn and Marley left with huge smiles as Mercedes made sure to input the date for the Prom in her computer and ledger. She also made sure to put the price down, 30 percent less the normal price, that way they could save some money in case they run short on things. After finishing everything she made her way to the restaurant which looked like a madhouse. She walked over to a flustered Sam who was standing at one of the registers. He smiled when he saw her.

"Well aren't you a breath of fresh air?"

"Sam what's going on? This place is buzzing."

"Two Tour buses full of women. 50 women each wanting their own checks. The problem is that everything was wrung up as one, and with Jane gone for the afternoon and the rest of the staff working on other tables I am getting railed trying to create individual receipts and checks."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay what can I do to help?"

"Oh umm you can help me make up these checks?"

She nodded and went right to the register next to him, No hesitation, not quarms just there to lend a hand. He would never stop being amazed by her. She turned to him as Mason walked over to them.

"Sam they are getting antsy."

"Tell them it will be a few more minutes."

Sam wrung up another check and looked over to mercedes again who was already done with three.

"How are you beating me at this?"

"Well maybe it's cause I have worked the register before at the gift shop and restaurant while in school, or maybe it's because I am not staring at you while i do my work."

Sam blushed looking away and together they had everything wrong up in no time. Now it was just a matter of chasing everyone out. Mercedes looked at Mason. "Mason could you ask Quinn, Stacy and Marley to come here please."

Sam raised an eyebrow but mercedes didn't pay him any mind she just kept working and smiled. "Those receipts are gonna bring themselves up sam."

Mason snorted as the ladies joined her. "Guys these women are here on a shopping trip, they maybe you can give them an idea on where to shop or things to do as tourist while we finish ringing them up."

The women went to work helping and Sam shook his head, he didn't even think of it like that. "You are amazing you know that?"

Mercedes shrugged, "I have been told a time or two." She beamed.

Within no time all of the women were wrung out and they were a buzz at all the places there were that they could shop, as well as Quinn sneaking in if they ever needed a place to stay they could check out Mercedes hotel. By the end, they went to the booth where Simon, Mike and Stevie were seated already. Everyone took a seat and Sam pulled Mercedes down to sit next to him. He took her hand in his and smiled. "Thank you, you saved me back there."

Mercedes smiled and notice Sam moving her hand to his lips and pulled away. She could see the way everyone was looking at them and wasn't sure Sam was ready for that kind of gossip in his family.

"I am sure if I was in trouble at the restaurant you would help me too."

"That I would."

When she pulled her hand away Sam looked up and saw why she did it, they were caught. He cleared his throat glad she pulled away. Him taking her hand was instinct, it was natural and he didn't need his siblings making it more than it was. "Okay so what will everyone have?"

Sam took their orders and left to put them in himself. After a few moments Mason came in to tell him not to make Mercedes order, that she had left. He went out to see what happened but she was long gone when he did. He called her and left her a message to remember to eat and that he would see her later tonight at her place.

He made everyone's food and brought it back out, sighing that Mercedes had left without saying goodbye.

"Do you guys know why Mercedes left?"

Simon shrugged, "She said she forgot she had a meeting, though I never took her as the forgetful type."

Quinn smiled. "Mercedes is amazing. She is letting us use her Banquet Hall for the kids Prom, with a discount and she donate for the raffle. She truly is an amazing person."

Marley nodded. "She is, and she is so caring, I didn't even think to help you Sam and I am sorry, I just figured you had it under control."

Sam nodded as they dug in, they aren't saying anything he didn't know already. As they finished eating soon he was just left with Stacy and Stevie, and as soon as the door closed behind Marley, Stacy hit Sam in the back of the head. "You massive idiot! How could you? I swear you beat everyones time for falling."

Stevie sat back, "How could you? I thought you were strong that you had this in the bag, but to get sprung so fast? I am doom."

"What the hell are you two rambling on about?"

"You and Mercedes!" Stacy said quite loudly, she went to smack his head again but he dodged it smacking her hand away. "Girl you are gonna stop that! Look Mercedes is a great woman and I like spending time with her but its not a forever kinda thing."

Stacy rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. "Idiot." She spat.

Stevie sighed. "I wonder if Mom knows you are ready to walk down the aisle?"

"You two have truly lost your minds. And please leave mom out of this, that is the last thing i need. I am telling you we are just having fun, nothing more."

"Oh? Really? Because I saw the way you were looking at her at the register and then in the booth you were all over her, looking all smug and happy."

Sam shook his head. "I was not."

"Yeah you were Sam, we all saw it."

Stacy took a sip of her drink. "Lord, only a man wouldn't know when he fell in love."

Sam threw his hands in the air. "Will you please stop saying that! I am not in love."

"You are so far gone that you can't even see it Sam! I swear you won't notice it till you are halfway down the aisle in as tux!"

"I have not fallen, not at all."

Stacy ran her hands through her hair. "Sam you may be this amazing chef and perspective when it comes to food people love but when it comes to love you are clueless, I can't believe how deep in denial you are. I can't believe I helped you fall for her!"

Sam looked at Stacy. "What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes came to me wanting a new wardrobe, I knew she wanted to land a man I just didn't know it was you."

"See now I know you are crazy, Mercedes wouldn't do that."

"Sam, she played you."

"Stop it! Mercedes is too sweet for that. She had even given up on finding a man after she asked me to help her and those losers came to town."

Stacy hit the table. "Sam wake up and smell the chanel no 5. That is the oldest trick in the book. What man doesn't want a woman other men wanted. She brought those guys around to make you jealous and I would say it worked. You better be lucky I love you and like mercedes or I would be even more pissed that we are next, I can't believe you are this gullible."

She looked at Stevie. "Stevie you are my last hope, please put up a better fight than this hopeless sac over here. It didn't even take two months."

Stevie and Stacy came to their feet. "Well at least mom will be pleased. Though you didn't fall for the designer."

Stevie sighed. "You don't have to ask I will be your best man, but don't get upset if you see me crying. I am just mourning life as I knew it."

His siblings left and Sam stared after them, they were wrong, Mercedes wouldn't have used him like that, she cared way too much about him to hurt him. But a nagging part of him knew they were right, about more than her tricking him.


	21. Chapter 21

So now that the book is winding down I am excited to hear your predictions, do you think Sam's mom and mercedes were working together in secret? Was everyone in on Sam and Mercedes getting together? What is going on with them not using condoms!? And what will happen when Duncan and Cam find out what Sam did to their little sister?

All those will be answered and more in the upcoming chapters, and I thank you for taking this Journey with me, You know recently someone stole my work, taking credit for it and spread some really mean lies about me on tumblr, I roleplay there, and it kind of discouraged me. But then I read reviews from you guys and I realize that my true reader's, my true fans know me, they know who I am they know what I am about. You guys helped me find my voice after tragedy, after heartache. I went through alot last year and you didn't know about most but you kept my spirits high. I love writing for you, I love getting to make people happy. I love you all for letting me share my stories or my different versions of other stories with you.

* * *

So from the bottom of my heart thank you and stay blessed. Y'all know I live for these reviews.

* * *

Mercedes walked up her gate and to her place and felt immediately nervous. She wasn't sure why,

But she was certain that Sam's family knew something was going on with them. The looks they gave her turned her stomach. She wanted to believe that they would approve of her, that they would think she was good for Sam, but then she realized that maybe they thought that Sam could do better. She walked into her home and stopped in her steps as Sam sat on her couch, the look on his face told her he was not happy about something.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"I need to ask you something, and i need you to be honest with me."

"I am always honest with you Sam." She said moving further into her home shutting the door. She moved to sit next to Sam. "So what's going on?"

"Was all this a game? A Ploy to get me?"

"What?"

"You needing help get guys, those dates? The meeting with my mom, were you in on this from the start?"

"Sam you need to calm down, I don't know what you are talking about, what happened?"

"You happened and I am through being used by you."

Sam stood and mercedes stood with him, unsure of what was happening. "Sam I am not using you. I would never do that."

"Oh and you would never use Preston or that Harper guy to make me jealous?"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Who told you that?"

"So it's true?"

"Sam I just needed you to see me as more than Cam's little sister, more than your friend."

"You played me from the start."

"I didn't! Sam i never thought you would fall for me, not in a million years so I wanted a way to get you to notice me. To want me, desire me and you did."

"Because you tricked me!"

"No! Because there has always been something between us, always been this bond we shared and at first I thought it was just a thing that happened between friends, they grow fond of each other, but Sam it's not. I have been in love with you for years and I knew your mom wanted to marry you off and I guess I just thought if I did all this maybe you would chose me."

Sam turned towards her with an icy stare. "You did this, because you wanted me to marry you? After I told you how much I didn't want to be married? You played me just like my mom and you want me to believe that you care about me?"

Tears burned the back of her eyes as she pleaded with him. "Sam I knew you would never marry me, I just wanted this time, our time."

"You used me, targeted me and tricked and schemed to get me in your bed. I trusted you, more than I trusted anyone in my life."

"Sam I might have gone about this the wrong way, I know that but I was desperate to get you to see me, I was so scared that you would fall in love with someone else before i had the chance to tell you how I felt. I loved you I have always loved you, you have to believe me."

"There is no excuse for what you did."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah you never meant to hurt me by using me. Was I even your first or was that a line too?"

She slapped him before she could stop herself. Stepping away from him as he nodded and moved to the door.

"Goodbye Mercedes."

He said and with that he was out the door. She stared after him, rooted to the ground as she heard the gate slam shut. She fell to the ground heart pulling from within her, Sam was gone and she knew that this time he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Sam made it home in record time, anger fueling his every being. Except when he really thought about it all he saw was the devastated look on her face, caused by him and his words. Shaking of the anger he went straight to bed forcing himself to sleep and not think about what happened. He managed to stay sleep till 5:30 am and finally gave up grabbing a shower that turned out to be a quick one considering his mind went to the time he and Mercedes spent in there making love. The water had long turned cold when he pulled her in his arms for the third time and she begging him to give her five minutes to gather her strength.

It seemed it didn't matter where he was in his place, visions of her danced around his head, trying to convince him that letting her go was the stupidest thing he had ever done. Getting dress he made his way down to his office and stayed pretty much all morning. Around 11am Stacey came back and immediately know something was wrong.

"Sam, please, please tell me that you didn't do what your face says you did."

"Stace I am really just not in the mood."

"If I would have known you were going to be an idiot and break up with her i would never have said anything. And now the friendship."

"Don't worry, your name wasn't mentioned, and besides she is the one who used me."

"Sam, do you really believe that? If mercedes hadn't made some sort of move you would still be dragging your feet dreaming about some mystery woman."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "She was the mystery woman I was dreaming about."

"See! Even your dreams were trying to tell you to go for it. She didn't try to hurt you Sam, she isn't that kind of woman and you know it."

"It doesn't matter we are done, i can't trust her."

"Sam what I think you are doing is running, your feelings they scare you and so you do what you do best you run, and i can't stop you but let me remind you of something, if you broke up with her that means you hurt her and she is crying right about now and that also means that someone will be making a call to her brothers. Brothers who feel about her how you feel about me. Because if some man hurt me y'all would be on the run right now and you know it."

Stacey gave him one last look and left the room as Sam sighed. He hadn't even considered d britehrs in the matter. But he meant what he said, they were over. He would deal with Cam and Duncan when the time came.

The Lunch crowd brought another guest to Sam's place. His parents. They wanted to see the work that was done on his place and had yet been able to. Letting his staff know that he would be back he lead them upstairs and waited by the door as they looked around. His mom sighed with a smile on her face as she examined every part of the place.

"Wow, Mercedes sure did leave her stamp on this place didn't she? I mean the decorator I had in mind was good but this is you, but with a touch of elegance and beauty."

Sam nodded. "Yes she and Mr. Hummel out did themself."

His dad noticed his guitar and picked it up strumming a few times. "You playing again son?"

"Mercedes left it out, she said it was my uh craft so I should be proud."

His mom nodded. "Music is such a wonderful expression of oneself."

"Yeah, do you guys want something to drink."

His parents shook their head and Sam went into the kitchen, his mom followed.

"I hope you sent Mercedes some flowers as a thank you for all her hard work, it hardly looks the same."

Sam felt his eyes water as he thought about the last night they spent together. He covered the bed with roses and chilled some sparkling cider. They spend the evening making love over and over again until the early morning, then he went to make them a sandwich and ended up putting Mercedes on the counter and feasted on her. He came out of his thoughts to find his mom staring at him.

"Sam are you okay?"

He looked away from her and cleared his throat. "Yeah probably just my allergies. Anyways I should be getting back downstairs."

"Okay, I know something is wrong, I just wish you could talk to your father or I about it."

Sam moved over and kissed her cheek. "I am fine really. I will see you later."

* * *

The next day was hard for her, she made it to her office with a minute to spare before 8am, she sighed closing her eyes and staring at the desk before her. Trying to stay focused on work she opened her calendar and saw "breakfast with Sam" circled in a heart. Tears ran down her face as she scratched it off and continued to look down the list, her heart stopped seeing there was an Art Showcase being held in one of the reception halls, hosted by the Women's League and she was supposed to be over it.

How could she face his mother, how could she face anyone, tears streamed down her face and she felt sick to her stomach. This was hell. Heartbreak was hell and now it was making her sick.  
Mercedes knew she was in no way ready to deal with any of this but she had no choice the show must go on. So she fought through her feelings and me with Henri, to confirm the menu choice. But he took one look at her and knew something was wrong. Upon questioning she broke out into tears and excused herself, while leaving she heard him mumble something about needing a shotgun.

After some tea and relaxation she dressed to attend the function. Trying to put on a brave face she stopped in her tracks seeing Mary walk in followed by Quinn and Marley. She held her head high and walked over to them.

Mary looked her over and frowned. "My dear are you okay?"

She nodded. "I am fine."

Mary nodded. "Must be more of this allergy thing I hear is going around, I know you were supposed to help host but you seem really under the weather I can cover for you dear."

"Mercedes looked at her, yeah she liked Mercedes until she realized that she and Sam were no longer friends, the moment her brain mentioned Sam, the damn inside of her heart broke and tears welled up again.

"Thank you." she said horseley. She made her way out of the room and the hotel until she reached her place. She went straight to bed not wanting to be bothered by anything or anyone, she just wanted to cry.

* * *

Two days after later, Sam was soon face to face with Duncan and Cameron. He was at his desk going over his receipts when his door flew open and slammed shut. He looked up and sat back in the chair, from the looks on their faces, they were looking for a fight and the way that Sam felt he was ready to give them one. Sam stood.

"Duncan, Cameron."

Duncan moved closer to Sam as Cam sat back and observed his best friend. "What in that damn hell did you do to our sister?"

Sam stared at them and for a moment fear encased him, he knew she was sad but the way Duncan was speaking and the solemn way Cam was looking at him, had him worried moreso. He moved closer to them. "What do you mean what's the matter? Is she okay? Dammit will you tell me!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You tell us, here we didn't even know Mercedes was dating anyone, so color us surprised when we get a call from Sunshine, she said that when you and Mercedes were dating she was the happiest anyone has ever seen her but now that you broke up she is miserable. And when we flew in last night and got a look at our sister. She was right. Merce isn't eating, she is barely sleeping and she cries at the drop of a hat."

Cameron folded his arms. "Henri says you should be shot and he volunteers to pull the trigger."

"Yeah well he really should mind his business, and you guys should too."

Duncan folded his arms. "Protecting Mercedes is our business, how long were you together How many times did you two go out?"

Sam looked at him, he knew what Duncan's next question would be and he hesitated for a moment, causing the older male to see red. "You had sex with her? You bastard!"

Duncan's fist hit Sam's chin sending him flying to the floor. "We trusted you! She trusted you and you took advantage of her. Get up so I can hit you again. You shouldn't have touched her, you already know we are not lucky when it comes to love, you just used her for a good time and she was gullible enough to believe you."

Sam had never been so angry in his life, hearing the way Duncan was speaking about Mercedes pissed him off. He stood shooting towards Duncan like a bullet and punched him in his mouth, causing him to fall back. "Don't! Don't you ever fix your mouth to sa anything bad about Mercedes, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me the best there is. Any man would and should count his blessings to even be near her."

Camron raised an eyebrow, "So you care about her?"

"Of course I care about her, she is my everything. Dammit she is the first thought I have in the morning that last I have at night. She is the air I breathe and living without her is dev-." Sam stumbled back falling into his chair as he ran his hands through his hair. "I can't be… no." he said mostly to himself.

Cameron turned to help Duncan to his feet. "Looks like the Jones curse might have finally been broken."

Duncan nodded. "Yeah from the look on Sam's face, maybe there is hope for us yet."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not, I can't be in love."

"Then you won't care that she has a date tonight? Some handsome guy or so all the ladies say."

Sam's eyes flashed hatred and anger and Duncan sighed. "Damn, mrs. Evans is on a roll I am gonna have to be next on her hit list."

He opened the door and Cameron looked at Sam. "Sam don't wait too long to tell Mercedes how you feel. She will only stay down for so long before she picks herself up again."

The door closed and Sam sat in denial. He wasn't in love, he couldn't be, but he felt something for her something stronger than he felt before.


	22. Chapter 22

So as we are getting to the last chapter I want to thank you all for being with me on this Journey. There will be the Finale after this and trust me what you know you don't know and what think you know might be right. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to stay blessed and review.

I also want to say that my prayers go out to those who have lost someone or know someone in the tragedy in Florida.

* * *

Mercedes didn't want to attend the party, but she didn't have a choice, the hotel industry had this event and connections were important to keep in business. The problem was not only was she still heartbroken, she had been sick to her stomach for days because of it. On top of that she was on a date with someone who wasn't Sam. Shane was sweet and all but she couldn't pretend to be into him and the more he spoke, the more she was annoyed and that made her feel guilty.

"I am headed to New York I have a few guys to scout and then I am headed to Miami, you should come with, give yourself a vacation."

"Shane we just met."

"I know but don't you feel this, this connection?"

Mercedes was about to answer when she felt Sam enter the room, he was carrying a drink tray looking devastatingly handsome in his dinner jacket. She tried to pry her eyes off of him, but she couldn't, she wanted to run to him but she wasn't wrong. He was. So she stayed put. Shaen followed her eyes and nodded.

"Good Idea I am thirsty as well. Waiter, hey!" he called out to Sam.

Sam looked their way and he looked through Shane to Mercedes, the red form fitting dress clung to all his favorite parts of her body, and she couldn't cover it with the black shaw she wore. She Gripped it covering her bare shoulders and her dress glimmered in the lighted area and Sam inhaled a moan knowing exactly what he was missing.

From the way he stared at her she could tell he was thinking over everything they had been through and everything they could be doing. Stubborn man, she thought as she watched him move closer to them. Shane took two glasses from the tray and turned back to Mercedes.

"Here, so how about we toast to our future and a night we will both definitely remember."

Mercedes looked to Sam who has the most dangerous expression on his face, she was grateful her date couldn't see him, he would have died. Before she could take a sip he emptied his glass and placed his and hers on the tray and took her to the dance floor. Sam watched as the man held her close as he guided her on the floor. Sam saw red, this man didn't know her well enough to have his hands all over her like he did. Mercedes glanced back at Sam who had walked away and sighed. She could be in his arms if he wasn't such a stubborn, hard headed man.

Sam had smiled at the thought of the man in Mercedes arms missing his teeth and with a black eye. He couldn't stand another man touching her, another man making her feel good. Making her moan that beautiful moan she did when he hit that right spot. Sam watched as Shane's hand went down her back to the curve of her hips and even further down. His hand gripped the tray as he moved towards them.

"Didn't think people needed drinks on the dance floor?"

Sam turned to see Cameron looking at him with a smirk. He reached over to grab a glass and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That...guy is making a move on Mercedes."

Cam took a sip glancing at them. "I don't see a problem."

"He has his hands all over her for the world to see!"

"And what do you care where his hands are Sam? Mercedes has given everything up for this place, she took it over and didn't have a life. Now she is finally living. Finally enjoying herself. She deserves a great guy to take care of her and since you don't want to stick around for her, don't get all bent out of shape for a man who does."

Sam cut his eyes at Cam. "Your face is begging for my fist."

Cam smirked. "Truth hurts don't it Sam?"

Cam patted his back putting the empty glass on his tray as he walked away.

Sam scowled looking at his best friend and fighting the urge to dump the remaining drinks on him. He searched through the sea of people to spot Duncan, surely he would protect Mercedes. Color him shocked when he saw the older man wrap his arms around Shane like a pal. Sam was done playing nice, if they weren't going to protect Mercedes from some lush trying to take advantage then it would be up to him. He walked into the kitchen to put his tray down, but when he returned to the party both Mercedes and her date were gone. Frustrated and angry Sam walked out and went to his car. This would not stand.

* * *

Mercedes was unable to sleep, she had a lot on her mind and even though she had made it out the house, seeing Sam threw her back into her depression state. He just looked at her like she didn't mean anything. Like he was better off. How could he look so good when she felt so awful. She wandered through her house, remembering the time and and Sam spent there. How in every room there was a reminder of him. The sad thing, saddest thing is that is she had it to do over again, she would have done it. She didn't regret any time she and Sam spent together and frankly she knew this day would happen, she just hoped it wouldn't happen for a while.

She loved Sam, and being with him these last weeks made her realize that the love she had for him was not only real but it grew into so much more than she could have ever imagined. The only thing that caused her to feel slightly better was the fact that her brothers were sure Sam felt the same way she did. They just figured he was still in shock from the whole thing. A man who was determined to stay single, falling in love with his best friend. It would be a lot for anyone. She was just scared that in this time of self preservation, Sam wouldn't go off and do something stupid in spite of her.

She knew that Sam's mom was still a factor too. She wanted Sam married and on the list of women she had for Sam, Mercedes was certain her name was nowhere near it, and now she had an opening to push a woman onto Sam.

Mercedes had thought if she could show his mom just how much she loved Sam, then maybe she could get her blessing, but the thing was, Sam wasn't speaking to her and that was her first problem.

She sat down on the love seat pulling her feet up under her looking at the time on her phone. She knew Sam still cared, that was shown tonight when he saw her with Shane. While his looked as if he was not heartbroken, seeing her with another man surely did him in, she knew he was jealous even if he didn't admit it.

She was grateful though for her brothers, she was in no place ready for the kind of relationship Shane wanted from her, and when he lowered his hands coming dangerously close to touching her behind, Duncan did a pretty great job at putting him in his place.

Basically scaring the tar out the man, at the end of the night Shane dropped her off, took one look at her brothers and drive away fast. And while she knew it wasn't' her fault and knew Shane was not for her, she couldn't seem to be okay with the fact that she lost another guy. Her brothers walked her to her place and stayed with her until she calmed down. She finally sent them to their rooms about ten minutes ago.

Leaning her head back against the love seat she closed her eyes. The alarm on her phone went off and she stood walking to her room until the sudden pounding of the door caused her heart to skip as she sat up. Scared, she reached for her phone until she heard Sam's voice.

"Mercedes open this door now."

She smiled, he had come to her, after everything they had gone through he wanted her. Going to the door she opened it and reached for Sam, but he brushed past her looking around.

"Where the hell is he?" without waiting for an answer he went in search of the man he knew was in there with her. Opening every door possible including the bathroom and closets and even looked under her bed.

With each step Sam took her heart broke even more. He wasn't there to reconcile he was there to make sure she didn't have a man in her bed. How dare he! Her hand left the door knob but she left the door open as she folded her arms.

"I called you a few times." Sam said staring at her, and by the way he was looking she knew he thought the worst of her.

"I didn't get any messages on my phone or from the front desk." She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't leave a message."

She laughed. "Right, so I am just supposed to know you wanted to get a hold of me how? By reading your mind?" His jaw tightened and she could see she got to him. Good, she thought, serves him right. "If you don't mind I would like to go to bed now."

It was at the moment Sam realized she was dressed in a silk, sheer nightie that fell just above her gaze slowly followed her curves and hands itched to touch her, caress her, make love to her.

"Goodnight Sam."

That took him out of his daze. He stared at her. "I was just trying to look out for you, I didn't want you to make a mistake on the rebound."

It was in that moment the last shred of love and passion left her face. "So you think I would jump into bed with the first guy who came along? I see so you think I just give my body to any and everyone who asks right?"

"It's been over a week."

Her pores burned with rage. "Of course so naturally I just spread my legs and say hi right? Do not come into my house and insult me. You can see your way out. Goodnight."

He hesitated for a moment as he headed to the door.

"Merce I didn't-... I just, I don't want you hurt."

She felt something grab her heart squeezing it tight as her eyes burned. He cared about her, he just didn't love her. She looked at him bitterly. "It's a little too late for that Sam."

He flinched. "It just can't be the way you want it to be."

"Because you won't let it! Forget about being next on your mother's list, and think about what we mean to each other."

"I want too, but you tricked me."

"I made a mistake because of how i felt for you. I was so desperate for you to see me as a woman, for you to finally love me. But now I am wondering how I fell in love with such a selfish, narrow, one track mind man!"

Using both of her hands she shoved him completely out the door and slammed it in his face, but not before she saw his shocked expression on his face.

She ran from the living room and to the bathroom kneeling in front of the porcelain toilet expelling whatever she had for dinner and drinks. Frustration plagued her, as she flushed the toilet and lifted herself to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and wet her face as she sat back staring at the the one thing she had forgotten when Sam arrived. Looking down at the test she shook her head quickly taking the second one and repeating her actions from earlier.

It didn't even take the full five minutes to tell her all she needed to know.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Sam slammed the doors all the way from the restaurant up into his bedroom. No one have ever made him feel the way Mercedes did. And slamming the doors didn't make him feel better at all. He was angry, pissed and down right perturbed at her. Instead of Mercedes being happy that even after the way she hurt him he wanted to protect her, she kicked him out of her house.

Women usually went out of their way to make sure he was happy, but not Mercedes no she didn't want to be accommodating instead she hissed and spat like a cornered cat waiting to sick her claws into you.

He moved towards his suite closest kicking off his shoes onto the shoe rack and then tossing his shirt into the clothes bin. He would never understand women and their illogical brains. Kicking off his pants he tossed them into the bin and grabbed a pair of shorts as he moved to the bed.

"She should be thankful! I did so much for her and she treats me like this?! I mean I…" He stopped talking as his brain went over everything he had done for Mercedes. There had been plenty of things he was sure but he was so angry that he couldn't think straight. But the more he thought, the more he came up with all the things she had done for him, each one more generous than the one before. The most precious thing she could ever do was give him her innocence.

His head hung in shame. Even the bed of rose petals he had done for her one night had been for his enjoyment as much as hers. The closet has been her idea, because she knew he literally tossed his clothes anywhere. It shamed him even more that he couldn't think of one unselfish thing he did for her to let her know how much she meant to him, that he values her, her friendship, her smile. That he values her love.

His head came up and he looked around as he came to another realization, he couldn't shake his head no and deny it any longer, except while his heart said what he knew all along his brain was stubborn. He cared about her but he couldn't love her because if he did, that would mean the end of his freedom.

* * *

It was around mid morning when someone called Mercedes at her desk. She was going through the budget making sure they were indeed ready to expand another area of the hotel.

"Yes, whats up?"

"Ms Jones I am sorry to bother you but you have a special delivery at the front desk."

"Can you please sign for it and sent it to my office?"

"I am sorry but it requires your signature."

Mercedes sighed, getting up and walking to the front. She wasn't sure but it sounded like Sunshine was excited about something.

As she made her way to the front she wondered what it could be, it wasn't very often her personal signature was needed, and when it was, it was usually something she personality order. As she turned the corner she stood still gasping at the sight before her. Standing shoulder to shoulder were at least a dozen men and women. Each held a bouquet of flowers.

A woman about Mercedes age and body type beamed holding up the electronic pad. "Ms. Jones we could use your signature. And can I say you go girl! I need me a man like this."

Mercedes moved gazing from one arrangement to the other, everyone more beautiful than the last. The flowers ranged from roses to orchids, lilies.

"Is there a card?"

The woman shook her head. "No card. He said you would know eventually who sent them. But I am supposed to give you a message. 'As I carry you in my heart and soul, please pick the one you will carry on our special day."

Mercedes closed her eyes trying not to cry, what was Harper thinking? How could he do this to her? He had to know that this wasn't a good idea. She wanted to refuse the arrangements but she couldn't. Signing for the flowers she took half to her office and the other half to her home.

After she was finished she called Harper who wasn't in town and couldn't be reached. She wanted to know what he was doing, she said back in her chair wondering what he was up too and hoped this was the last of his antics. Instead of dealing with her issues alone now she had everyone watching her like a hawk and wondering what was going on in her life.

After a brief knock of her office door, her brothers walked in. She had made sure they had rooms so she could keep her privacy.

"Wow Sam really knows how to grovel."

Mercedes frowned, "They aren't from Sam."

Cam picked up a Bouquet.

"Then who are they from?"

"A man who likes doing the unexpected, at least I think they are from him, he has done this before. So I know you guys are leaving soon but wanna do lunch?"

Duncan stared at her. "I am still not okay with you staying here alone. Are you sure you are okay?"

She sighed looking at her brothers. "There is something I have to tell you but before I do you can't say a word, not until I know for sure what is going on."

Cam sighed. "Merce you make it sound like you are pregnant or something."

Both men laughed until they saw Mercedes face. Duncan stood up. "Ima kill him, with my damn bare hands!"

Mercedes stood. "You will not. Look I knew what I was getting myself into with all this, and Sam isn't the only one to blame. You guys have to stop looking at me like I am your little sister. I am a successful woman."

Cam looked at Mercedes. "We won't say anything to Sam, but you should."

"I will, I just need to get over my feelings, I know he will step up and help and maybe all this happened for us to bring a beautiful child in the world, I don't know. But what I do know is he or she is lucky to have you guys just like I am. I thank you for coming here, but I am okay."

Duncan folded his arms. "Just because we won't say anything about him being a dad doesn't mean we aren't gonna pay him a visit."

"Dunc no."

"Nothing you say will change that."

She sighed and figured she won the battle just not the war.

* * *

Sam had just finished ringing up a customer when Duncan and Cam walked into the restaurant. He moved towards them, as he was certain they weren't there to pick a fight.

"Did you guys want a table?"

"Nope just a moment of your time."

Sam nodded taking them to one of the secluded tables and took a seat.

"So what's up?"

Cam sighed looking at Sam. "We just thought we would give you some friendly advice."

Duncan moved closer to him and smiled. "Looks like you have some competition, one who likes to go overboard and beyond."

Sam folded his arms. "I can see you are truly bothered by this."

Cam moved closer. "Look we are happy that she isn't moping around, but this dude filled her office with flowers."

"And why are you telling me this?" Sam said not giving away his true feelings.

Cam shrugged. "Better the devil you know. But I swear if you hurt her or make her cry again, we will both come down on you hard like rain, and i know you get it cause you would do that same."

Duncan smirked as he walked away and Cam gave Sam one last look.

Easing back in his chair Sam watched them walk away. They could have saved their breaths. Sam had already made up his mind about Mercedes, and nothing on earth could make him change it again.


	23. Chapter 23

I want to thank you guys for taking this journey with me. I have really begun to question myself as a writer and getting to practice on Samcedes is a fun escape for me. WIth life and some personal issues, drama I am not sure how many more stories I have left, I have been really discourgaged lately but its because of you I was able to pull through and finish this story. I hate leaving you all unfullfilled. Whether this is my last or not I want you to know I appreciate and love each and everyone of you.

* * *

The next day Mercedes was in a meeting when she received another call saying she had another delivery. Today had been particularly hard, seeing as she had been sick all morning, nothing she did could help ease the queasiness inside, and now she was dealing with another gift? It was all too much. She looked over to the head maid and sighed.

"I will be right back, I apologize."

"Take your time...do you think it's from him again?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I am not sure."

She made her way to the lobby and by the fifth step in she was shocked to see ten men and women, all holding a 20 by 30 poster of places around the world. A ski Chalet in Switzerland, a hidden cove on St. Thomas. A breath taking photo on the balcony of an exclusive resort and spa in Maui overlooking the Pacific Ocean and finally the Ritz in Paris.

A well dressed middle aged woman walked over to her. "My name is Cassandra July and I am the owner of Unique Destinations. I have a message for you."

Mercedes sighed. "Okay."

"The journey is important, but so is the destination. Choose one, or choose them all as I have chosen you to be my wife, as I have chosen you to continue the journey of a lifetime."

Mercedes snorted the words were so perfect and yet it was all an act, there was no way Harper would be doing this is he knew she was pregnant.

A prickling sensation ran up her spine as she stepped around Cassandra and moved to an enlarged photo. She the one of the Eiffel tower, she had always wanted to travel, always wanted to see the world but she had a responsibility and that was something she couldn't regret. But she never told Harper this, she never even told her brothers, the only one who knew of her desire to travel was Sam. But this was years ago there was no way he remembered all of that.

"Here is the brochures and my card. Let me know what you choose. I gotta say he was really romantic, I wish a man would do this for me."

"He-he came to your office?"

"No he called but still. Let me know."

Mercedes stared at the photos, she really wanted to believe Sam sent her the flowers, but she was too chicken to ask him.

The next day Mercedes sat behind the check in around the time the deliveries usually happened, and she truly didn't care how she looked. But then again she wasn't the only one. Several guests and staff stayed around the lobby to see what today would bring. And that included Henri. He smiled at her as if to say good luck. It was then four men walked in with a fifth man in the middle of them. Mercedes had been 80 percent sure Sam was behind all of this, and if it was then all her dreams were coming true. The man cleared his throat. "Ms. Jones I am from Motta's Fine Cut Diamonds, can we speak alone please?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes sir, we can go to the conference room right here." She lead him to the room, her office was too far away and she was anxious.

From the inside of his jacket he removed a key and sat down lifting the briefcase with him. He unlocked it and Mercedes gasped seeing Diamonds, Emeralds, and Rubies all in different round, princess and emerald cut rings. She wasn't that experienced in ring buying or jewelry for that matter but she didn't think these rings were anything less than three carats.

"These are all A-1 clarity, all certified and flawless, he said they were just like you. Perfect in every way."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip as she felt tears prick her eyes. She smiled as the man offered her his handkerchief. "Thank you." she said softly.

This right here had to be so expensive, Sam's restaurant was doing well, but he couldn't afford this, could he? She sighed, she wanted it to be him but it might not be, he wouldn't go to these lengths would he?

Al stood up after closing the cases. "He said you might have a hard time picking one, so he said at the right moment he will choose the perfect one, just as he chose you to be his wife. He also told me to tell you to hold on to your faith." He titled his hat and left the room. Mercedes wanted to believe this was Sam, wanted to believe that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him but she was afraid too, if she gave in then she would have to give in to the fear that he could

let her down.

* * *

Sam was busy, two of his waiters were down with the flu, but even working the floor and helping in the kitchen, he was able to spot Mercedes immediately. His eyes gazed from the top of her head down her to the soles of her heels and that feeling in the pit of his gut was instant. It shouldn't of surprised him and yet it did. He gave her a small nod and smile letting her know he would be with her soon. He looked down to the patron he was standing next to. The man had said that Sam's prime rib was dry and horrible and yet the entire meal had been finished off and now he wanted the plate credited so he didn't have to pay. Sam knew he was being taken advantage of and he didn't like it. But sadly he didn't have time to argue. He sighed to the make who looked to be in his late 30's. "I can comp you for half the meal."

The man frowned. "That is not acceptable."

"I said Half and next time it will be a fourth. You can take it or pay for the entire meal."

The man huffed. "I have eaten as some of the finest restaurants in the world and I have never been treated so rudely before I want to speak to your manager."

Sam laughed. "Dude I am the manager, owner and chef and as I said that's the deal, I don't care where you have eaten before, you don't eat an entire meal and demand to be comped because it was inedible. Now I will let your waiter know it's half off you have yourself a nice day."

He turned knowing he should have gone to the kitchen but he needed to see Mercedes, even though he knew she was familiar with every item he served, he used the guise of taking her to her seat and taking her order just to see her.

"Helo Mercedes."

She smiled towards him, a smile that still haunted his dreams. "Hi Sam."

He lead her to a table and pulled her chair out. "I see you are over being mad at me."

She shrugged. "I don't like to see us at odds with each other." She said honestly, he noticed her chewing her lip, it was a quirk he knew meant she was nervous, he remembered that look the first time he placed her on top of him… he shook his head not wanting to think about it. He was about to speak when the man from before came barging towards him.

"You got some nerve brushing me off in front of my girl then coming over here talking to some wh-"

Sam picked the beef man up off his feet by his shirt collar, the man outweighed him by at least 30 pound. Suddenly the entire restaurant was silent. The man squirmed, praying at Sam's clenched fist unsuccessfully.

"You listen and you better listen good. When I release you, you will apologize and then you will never, come in here again, do you understand me?"

The man swallowed and nodded. He staggered back clutching at his throat. Sam folded his arms. "I believe you forgot your apology."

The man cleared his throat looking at Mercedes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by my words I was just upset."

Sam looked over to the man's girlfriend. " You are welcome here anytime and your first meal is on the house. YOu didn't ask me but I know you can do better."

She nodded. "Thank you and I am sorry for this, I will take you up on the offer and the advice." She gave a weak smile and exiting the restaurant as the man turned trying to catch up with her. The restaurant sounded with applause but Sam was too focuses on Mercedes. "I am so sorry about that."

Mercedes stood. "He was bigger than you Sam."

"Maybe but I was madder."

She looked at him intently. "Why?"

Sam moved closer to her, he couldn't stop his hand from raising and brushing against the curve of her soft cheek. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"We do?" She asked with her eyes filled with hope.

"We do." His hand lingered a moment longer before he pulled away. "I have to get back to work, but enjoy your lunch."

She picked up her purse and smiled. "I should get back."

"But you didn't eat yet."

She smiled. "That's okay, I have what I came for." She moved closer kissing him on the cheek.

Sam smiled. "You do realize that kiss and what happened here is going to spread like wildfire right?"

She nodded. "I know, and you had better not let me down." SHe said walking away. Sam's gaze followed her every step of the way.

* * *

Mercedes mind had been going a mile a minute, she had hoped Sam would come tonight, hoped she was right about him, about them. She was sure, well almost sure that he was the one who had been romancing her. She smiled as she stared off into space. Laughter outside her office, snapped her out of her mind. She had been so busy going over the budget that was supposed to be approved yesterday. She just wanted to make sure that she had the figures right before sending it off.

She had just hit send when the door opened.

"Mercedes there's a problem with the lights in one of the reception halls."

"Which one?"

"The Matador Room?"

Mercedes sighed, that room hosted 30 people at the most and the party that had it early should have been down two hours ago. "The Spellman Party on had the room til six it's almost nine? What happened?"

Sunshine threw her hands up. "You know sometimes these parties get a little overboard."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay did you call maintenance?"

"Yes they will meet us there."

Mercedes sighed she really needed to get home, Sam would be waiting so she really hoped it was an easy fix. She opened the door to find that she didn't have to worry about Sam waiting for her at his place.

The crystal chandelier overhead threw soft light over the flower filled room, exact replicas of the travel posters were spread throughout the room. And standing in the middle was Sam, in a black tux playing the guitar. She closed the door not taking her eyes off of him. The song he played was one of her favorites, she recognized it immediately. She figured once he saw her he would stop but he kept playing and her heart melted as he started to sing.

"That Sunday morning choir calling, church doors open wide. That hallelujah shoot right through ya, make you feel alive. That key under the mat, you know right where it's at, it's waiting with the porch light on. Don't bother calling, no need for knocking, just come on home, some on home, my love is… Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty, now until the day I die, unconditionally. You know I'm always gonna be here for ya, no one's ever gonna love you more than God, your mama, and me, God, your mama, and me. Unconditionally, God, your mama, and me. Loud as shotgun, angels singing with the radio. Praying with you every mile down any dead end road. You can tell me every secret that you been keeping. I'll hold it, lock and key. Up with you all night, holding you all night, I never leave. You better believe my love is. Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty, now until the day I die, unconditionally. You know I'm always gonna be here for ya, no one's ever gonna love you more than God, your mama, and me, God, your mama, and me. Unconditionally, God, your mama, and me."

Mercedes watched as he finished singing and swallowed back as tears fell from her eyes. He put the guitar down and she moved closer to him. He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply and passionately. Hands roaming under her sweater to touch the silk material of her dress. He pulled away from her placing his forehead against hers.

"God I have missed you Merce."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "Sam, I am so sorry-"

His hands went to her lips to stop her from speaking.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry, who is sorry. I am glad you have the courage to make me see you, I should have known when I started having dreams about you that I had deeper feelings for you."

She pulled away from him and glanced up at him shyly. "And what are your feelings now?"

Sam smiled down to her. "I love you, I am in love with you."

"Sam," she said breathlessly as tears pooled around her eyes before falling. "I need to yell you something."

Sam hugged her tightly, "Baby please don't cry, I promised that I would never make you cry again."

"Its just…"

Sam shook his head as he pulled away from her. "I know you want to say something but I can't think of a better time to do this."

He knelt down to one knee taking her hand in his. "Mercedes Jones you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. You are so giving and caring and loving and I am a lucky man, a better man having you in my life. My beautiful love, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Mercedes gasped looking at him. "I'm pregnant Sam."

Sam smiled up to her. "Really?"

She nodded tears steady falling. He squeezed her hand. "I so want to get up and hug you right now but you haven't answered my question."

"You still want to marry me?"

"More than anyone in this world."

She nodded looking at him. "Yes! Yes!"

He stood and pulled her into a hug kissing her deeply. Pulling away he placed his hand on her stomach as she looked around. "I can't believe you did all this just for me."

"I wanted this moment to be perfect for you. Just like you made my life perfect before i messed everything up. I spent all my freetime learning that song."

"It was perfect, you know I love Backstreet Boys and Florida Georgia Line. It reminded me of the first time you played for me, I never forgot, it's one of my most cherished memories."

He nodded. "I was trying to show off and you know that was something i never did, I guess even back then subconsciously i knew you were the one for me. I just didn't realize it it fully, until now."

"Are you really happy about the baby Sam?"

"Happy? I am estactic! I was gonna suggest we go home and start making babies so this is just one step down."

He smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and and she gasped. "Do you like it? You can get another one if you want, I picked it out myself, I thought the pink diamond was unique just like you, I mean I haven't given you anything else so I wanted this to be perfect."

She wiped away the tears and stared down to her hand at the pink emerald cut diamond but then looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You gave and I took, I finally realized it that night you tossed me out of your place. I realized that my so called freedom was nothing if you weren't in my life. Your love and how giving you are it humbled me but it also shamed me. You gave me everything including your innocence and all I did was take."

"Sam, you don't get it do you? Every time you touched me, smiled at me, every moment we had was a gift that I feared i would never get. And finally you gave me your love, you are giving me you. Nothing material can ever beat that."

He hugged her tightly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She nodded holding him closer. "I feel the same way. And just so you know this ring, its perfect. Everything is perfect."

"Well good because it was Sunshine and Henri who helped me. I think Henri is warming up to me. We are going to have the dinner he cooked later, because you and I both know you didn't have lunch. I say later, because we have to go see my parents, and then call your mom and dad. We can tell everyone else tomorrow."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip, she wasn't sure she was ready to see his mom. "What if your mom is upset because I am not the one she picked?"

"Mercedes, you are the one I picked. Mom loves you anyways you will see."

"Maybe we can wait until the morning they might be sleep?"

"Neither she nor my dad go to bed until 11 they watch the news. Plus let's be honest tomorrow morning you will be waking up so satisfied that anyone who looks at you will know exactly why."

She blushed. "Really? You never let us stay together past two."

Sam gave her a look that let know know all the things he was thinking on doing to her. "I figure we are engaged now so it doesn't matter if people talk."

She beamed. "Well lets go tell your parents."

Mercedes and Sam walked hand in hand to his parents house. She stood nervously as he rang the doorbell. He knew he dad would come to the door first, not letting his mom do it. Looking over to Mercedes he kissed her forehead.

"Stop worrying, she will adore you, they both already do."

"Sam I hope so. I really admire your mom and you know I love your dad."

Sam nodded. "Well I know one thing, she is going to be so surprised. For the first time I got the best of her. I picked my own wife."

"Sam can we wait to tell them about the baby until my appointment tomorrow?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah we can, it will be better with a picture anyways."

The door opened and Dwight looked from Sam to Mercedes. "Sam, Mercedes is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect Dad, where is mom?"

"In the living room, come on in."

He moved to the side and patted Sam on the back before shutting the door. Sam walked with Mercedes to the living room and he smiled.

"Hey mom! I would like-"

He couldn't even get the words out as Mary squealed jumping up from her seat like she was picked for the price is right. She pulled Mercedes in a hug bouncing as Dwight and Sam stared at her.

"Mary, baby let the woman breath and tell me what is going on?"

"Can't you tell Dwight? They are getting married! This is so wonderful, have you set a date? Oh we have to have it at the hotel this is going to be amazing."

Mercedes shook her head, "Not yet, he just asked me less than half an hour ago."

"And we are the first to know? Oh everyone is going to be so happy about this!"

Mercedes looked at her. "You-, you're really happy about this?"

"Of course I am. I will have another beautiful daughter in law who is talented, gifted and loves my son, what more could I ask for?"

Sam looked at his mother. "You think Mercedes is talented and gifted?"

"Of course I do Sam, don't you?"

"Yes, no doubt about it."

"That's what I thought. Now come on lets all sit down so Mercedes can tell me every detail of how he asked you."

Mary sat on the Sofa with Mercedes next to her and Sam next to Mercedes as Dwight sat on his recliner. Sam watched his mother as Mercedes told her all about tonight. She beamed with pride, reaching over to tap Dwight on the leg as Mercedes told her about the travel posters and flowers and engagement rings. Then his father grabbed a few tissues for the women as Mercedes told them about how he actually proposed with her favorite song.

"I could keep you all night talking about this Mercedes, but your parents need to hear the good news too. So I expect you both here tomorrow night for dinner at 7. The whole family will come so we can celebrate." She stood along with her husband and walked them to the door, hugging Mercedes and then Sam one more time.

As they left Sam glanced at the closed door. "Something is a little off here, she was way too happy about this."

Mercedes glanced at the door. "Why do you say that?"

"Well it's something that Stacy said to me once. A woman will do one thing while her objected is something else. Mom was trying to push the designer on me she even went to you to see if you could help her get to me, but now she knows we are engaged and she is as happy as if she hand picked you herself."

"When your mom was in my office she told me that I was gifted and talented, that my talents lay as a nurturer just like you."

Sam turned towards her. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because at the time I didn't think it mattered we both thought she had someone else in mind for you and I was practically in tears after that. But SAm if you are right about all this then that means…"

"THat means that you were the one my mom picked for me the whole time."

Mercedes beamed. "Sam you have no idea how that makes me feel, I was so afraid that i wouldn't measure up...but to know that she wanted me for you that means that world to me.

Sam could have gone on a tangent about how his mom had manipulated them both, but seeing that smile on Mercedes face just put things in perspective.

"So you are happy that she schemed and tricked us?"

"The happiest. That means that despite the Jones Curse, and the fact that I am not as small as other women she thinks that I am the perfect match for you. ANd that i can make you happy."

Sam snorted. "Baby first of all I love every delicious inch of you which I will show you as soon as we get home. Second there is no curse you are way too good of a person for that. ANd third we will make each other happy. Again in a way that I will show you when we get home."

SHe smiled. "Well then Mr. Evans it's time for you to take me home isn't it?"

Inside the house Mary sighed watching SAm and Mercedes make it to his car. Dwight came up behind her.

"Well it seems you truly have a knack for putting couples together don't you?"

"What can I say I am gifted. I can't believe everything everything worked out as we planned. I won't lie though, I was really relieved to learn SAm actually had a leak and that the pipe really did need to be replaced. Oh and Marley and Stacy, even Quinn, having them help without even asking or them knowing what I was doing, it was all so perfect. Henri and Cam and even Duncan played key roles in this but in the end they knew it was for the best. Or when I explained to them it was the agreed. And hey at least Burt can rest easy knowing he didn't doupe Sam for no reason."

"You got lucky."

"I got blessed. Can you believe Sam actually thinks he pulled a fast one on me? Though he might not be too happy when he realizes what i did."

"Even if he does he won't think that you faked the leak or that you made the reservation at the hotel. You really are a mastermind dear."

Mary smiled as she sighed deeply watching the car drive off. "Did you ever have any doubt dear?"

She turned towards her husband. "I wonder how long it will be before they tell us that she is pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"A woman knows dear, get ready granpa."

"You don't think that's why Sam asked her?"

"Nope, Henri said she told him after he proposed. He was so happy he about both her and being a dad."

"Well looks like Sam has really grown up."

Mary nodded. "I never doubted he would."


End file.
